A Frozen Rose
by viridianaln9
Summary: A series of one-shots of FEM Jack and Bunny. It will be fluffy but will also have the other guardians. The one-shots will be set before and after the movie even some in-betweens.
1. Sandy

**A Frozen Rose **

Summary: **A series of one-shots of FEM Jack and Bunny. It will be fluffy but will also have the other guardians. The one-shots will be set before and after the movie even some in-betweens. **

Note: **Okay this is my first story in this fandom, so don't be too harsh. It also happens to be my first gender bend of one character. I just couldn't help myself the couple is just too cute. Anyways I will be starting I guess the first arc in a way but it will change it depends on the mood. Before I start I will begin to say that no one knows that Jack is a girl. I'm starting with different times the Guardians found out that Jack was a girl. I'm starting with Sandy because he is going to be a bit difficult to write for me and he is so cute and fluffy. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to Dream-works and William Joyce**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**One: Sandy **

Sandy was an old spirit and a Guardian to boot. So it didn't shock him that a new Winter Spirit was born. He heard of him the moment he was born. So when the Winter Spirit allowed himself to dream the first time. The dream shocked him, immortals didn't need to sleep much but when they did their dreams were very vivid.

So when Jack Frost allowed himself to dream it shocked Sandy to not see normal things that he expected of a male spirit. Now Jack's dream was filled with Roses and dresses, sadness and hope, but also fun things of playing in the snow-that didn't surprise him. Things he knew that most male spirits didn't dream off. So in the next months that happened he got curious.

He got to see Jack as well and he would wave at the sand, but the question was there in his mind. But he decided to let it go. It wasn't until the night that Jack waved at the sand once more and he saw an eagle. It was Mother Nature's eagle he knew that. So he knew that Jack would be meeting Mother Nature.

So he went back to give children dreams and not worry about the Winter Child that was confusing him with his dreams.

#

It wasn't until three days later when the Winter Spirit came back from Mother Nature that the dreams turned even weirder. He could see they were three girls and a boy with Mother Nature and they seemed to be having fun.

#

Ten months later and winter was again in Burgess, Sandy still couldn't stop thinking about the winter child. He was a Guardian and it was his job to defend children, maybe there was something wrong with the Winter Child. He hadn't told the other Guardians that's for sure, he didn't know why though almost as if he was protecting him.

Sandy being old decided to put an end to his curiosity. So when he was sure the kids had dreams he went down to the small lake in Burgess that the Winter Spirit tended to take as residence when she was on this side of the world.

He got into the lake and saw that the Winter Spirit was lying on the lake. He had a blue cloak and it was fine clothing. He got closer and saw that he was wearing a dress. He was shocked, the Winter of Spirit wasn't a boy it was a girl.

Jack felt someone behind her and she got up to see a small Sandman. She got her staff and got up in defense.

"What are you?" She asked. Sandy made signs with the sand over his head.

"Wait you're the Sandman, like the real Sandman." She said.

Sandy nodded and he looked at her and pointed to the clothes. Jack noticed.

"Oh right the clothes, Mother Nature made them for me I forgot to change to my regular clothes." She told him. Sandy looked at her smile; she looked very pretty in those clothes. He knew he had to leave so he made a picture of a hat and bowed it to her before going and waving bye.

#

After many years Jack would see him and touched his sand where figures would appear. Sandy couldn't be happier. He wasn't happy though with the way the Easter Bunny would talk about Jack and the way he would call Jack and irresponsible boy. It shocked him to know that he was the only one of the Guardians to know Jack was a girl.

So when Man In Moon picked Jack as the new Guardian he couldn't be more than happy. Even if he wasn't exactly happy with the way North brought Jack to the North Pole. And if he was a bit over-protective without the other Guardians noticing he didn't care. When the other Guardians told him what happened after he had died during that horrible Easter, he was livid and wouldn't talk to them until they apologized.

It made him laugh the way the other Guardians found out though especially Bunny.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay that is the end of the first one-shot and I will take it from here don't forget to review. **


	2. Mother Nature and the Seasons

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Loyal-Leo Blade, mandaree1, thankchaosforspellcheck, UNIP, Guest and Moonbrat**_** for the reviews. Okay so I know I said I would continue that but this popped out and is linked to the first chapter. I will bring in Mother Nature and the Seasons since they are going to be coming up in other chapters. I will be doing things like this a bit okay adding one-shot tying them with others. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Two: Mother Nature and the Seasons **

It had been exactly two whole years since she had been born and Jack felt that she was being hunted down. She didn't know, why but she had that feeling. She had met a few spirits heck even some Gods but they didn't like her because she was a winter spirit and apparently they had very bad reputations and brought death. It hurt her heart a bit that people just taught that.

She would still ask the Man in the Moon every night, why she was there. But he never answered her. It was getting really frustrating. The one person she would wave at sometimes was the Sand and she wondered if the Sand ever talked.

An eagle got close and she saw that he was weird because he had envelope. Now that was weird. It got closer to her and let the envelope drop and she caught it in her hands.

"Um, thanks." She said. The eagle just looked at her and flew off.

She looked at the envelope and saw that it was made of almost gold paper. It was really fancy and she was afraid to ruin it. She looked at it and it said her name.

_**Jack Frost**_

It surprised her and she opened it quickly but very carefully she didn't want to ruin the paper.

_**You are cordially invited to the reunion of the Seasons Court. We would be very excited to meet our new Winter Spirit. I wish you come and I apologize for not finding you sooner. **_

_**Mother Nature **_

Jack was excited, but she didn't understand, how she was supposed to get to Mother Nature's if she didn't know where the place was at all. She moved the envelope and something fell out of it. She bent down and got the snowflake it was silver and seemed to shine in her hands. She twirled it and it reminded her of the ones she made. But as she did that, the snowflake began to glow and once it did it got out of her hands and it began to spin on its own. Jack was really surprised. Than just like that it stopped and it opened. It was a door but it looked like a mirror and Jack bit her lip before walking up to it.

"Wind do you think its safe?" she asked her constant companion. Said companion pushed her gently toward the portal. "Okay, okay I get your point, no need to push." Jack said and walked slowly toward the portal. As she did it began to pull her in and in a flash the portal close on her lake and she was gone like in a whirlpool without a destination.

#

When she finally landed it was on her bottom and it took a lot of will power not to cry out, but it still hurt her.

"Ouch, you must be new." Jack opened her eyes and looked up at a girl. It was a real girl and she could see her. She was smaller than her but she was beautiful with long flowing golden hair that reached her backside, on top was a crown full of flowers. She wore a very nice outfit, it was green dress off the shoulders and green with a bit of red boots. She had arrows and a bow strap to her back.

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost." She said. The other spirit seemed to be getting excited and hugged her.

"Really, oh I'm the Spirit of Spring, my name is Primavera, but most just call me Vera." She told Jack. "Well come on we don't want to keep the others waiting."

"Who else is there?" Jack asked.

"Well, what can I tell you I might as well show you" Primavera grabbed her arm and they flew together toward Mother Nature's home. It was a large tree full in bloom but the top was a little different eh leaves seemed to be in different colors, a lush green, an apple green, orange leafs and finally no leaf's at all.

Vera seemed to notice Jack's gaze on the tree.

"It represents our seasons." She explained.

"Oh." Jack said.

"Vera!" both girls looked up to see a much older but also young woman. She was light skin like Vera and had golden her but her had a tint to it. She wore a golden color dress and she had a knife strapped to her tight, her sandals made her look cute.

"Solange, come meet our new Winter Spirit." Vera said. Solange flew to them and looked at Jack and she felt a bit uncomfortable, it wasn't like Vera who was warm but still a little cold, Solange seemed to be radiating heat.

"I'm the Spirit of Summer." Solange said and moved a little knowing she wasn't making the Winter Spirit comfortable.

"I'm Jack Frost." She said.

"Great let's go." Solange said.

"To meet Mother Nature." Jack said.

"Oh no, we are going to change you out of those clothes." Solange said. Jack looked at her clothes, okay they were very boyish, but her hair was short, she didn't know why but it was.

"But I like my clothes." Both spirits could tell she was afraid.

"You can have them back, it's just we always have to look our best for Mother, so come on." Vera told her. "Mother made our clothes she even made some for you hoping this year she would actually find you."

"Okay." Jack said. She loved her clothes but new ones would be nice.

"Don't be sad, I looked at it and it's pretty you really don't think Vera and I are in dresses all the time, well I am but she is not." Solange told her.

They moved to one of the rooms and Jack was impressed by the high ceilings. They were three beds in the room. Vera moved quickly and moved to an armoire it was wooden and Jack and Solange stood in the middle of the room.

"Shouldn't there be another bed?" Jack asked. Solange blushed a bit and Vera smiled.

"Yeah, if you want a boy in the room." Vera said. "Leo the Spirit of Autumn has his own room."

"Oh." Jack said blushing blue, she now understood the reason Solange blushed. Well she taught she knew until Vera spoke again.

"Well Solange may want him in the room." she giggled.

"Shut-up." Solange said, it caused Jack to giggle she had seen the windows of the village some sisters fight like that.

"Okay, come on Jacky get dressed."

Jack did and when she looked into the mirror, she was shocked at beautiful dress. The dress was the same blue of her eyes with long sleeves, on her feet little blue boots and on top of her dress was a hood that covered her head.

"Oh my you look so pretty, come on." Vera said.

Both girls took Jack to the big room. They arrived to two large wooden doors that were decorated with images of the four seasons as well. As they opened Jack could see two people standing there. The first was a woman, she was really tall and beautiful with black hair and hazel eyes with pale skin. She wore a golden color dress and a gold crown on her head. The boy looked way more different, he was tan with russet hair cut short, he was dressed in red-orange pants that went inside brown boots, his shirt was open-collared the same color as his boots, he wore a cape behind him. Mother Nature turned to look at Jack.

"Jacqueline is good to finally meet you personally and may I say I knew those clothes would fit you properly." Mother Nature said.

"You too." Jack said.

"Do you prefer Jack?" Mother Nature asked.

"Uh…yes the Man In The Moon called me Jack."

"Very well, let's get started with the meeting."

"Wait I haven't met her." Leo said.

"Right, Jack this is the Spirit of Autumn Leo." Mother Nature said.

"Hey, Jack, it's good to finally meet you." He greeted her warmly and Jack smiled.

"Now that we are all acquainted we will begin." Mother Nature said.

They all sat down in this white marble round table Mother Nature began to explain what she wanted done in the seasons. She asked for a report on everyone, including Jack who had to stutter her way into an explanation. Everyone was really patient not like the Groundhog that was mean to her calling her a no good boy, that destroy a lot of things, that the only thing he worked for was to give him a longer nap.

"Well I will see you in a few months since I want Jack to be ready after that it will be every twenty years when I see you." Mother Nature excused them and the four spirits moved to the outside.

#

"Is it always like that?" Jack asked them.

"Yes." Vera said. "Well she unites us every twenty years, but a Spirit of Winter never came you are the first which is awesome."

"So um..." she touched her neck lightly. "Will I be seeing you guys around?"

Vera looked at Jack and smiled. "You'll be seeing me at the beginning of Spring."

Leo hugged her around the shoulders. "You will be seeing me at the end of Fall."

"You're going to see me if your nuts enough to go to the hottest places in the summer." Solange smiled.

Jack had to smile the Spirits seemed very nice and she felt it was the beginning of friendship in way since she wouldn't see them as much.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note**: I hope you guys like the chapter don't forget to review.**


	3. Tooth

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **Okay so I decided to put two chapters up, this is the next one and it's Tooth. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardian; it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Three: Tooth **

Tooth was the only girl in the Guardians or so she taught she was the only girl until Jack came. Now it shocked her that she hadn't been able to tell at first. She had heard of him, heck she was the holder of her memories. But Jack even as a human had not acted as a girl so her picture in the box was of a short hair boy. She did not want to pry on her memories but she had a feeling there had to be a very important reason Jack acted like a boy most of the time. So she ended up getting clues through all their adventure for her to figure it out.

#

The first clue was and she was pretty sure Jack let the boyish façade slip that she was able to notice. When they were in the Warren and Sophie was playing with Bunny. Jack had this funny look on her face. Jack was watching the flowers and it seemed like she wanted to pick them up and make a wreath with them. Tooth could tell because once she had wanted to do that, but that wasn't it, it was the chuckle. Jack had deepened her voice a bit but when she chuckled it was very feminine and Tooth had caught that.

#

The second clue came when Jack made his vow for the Guardianship. Now she had gone to hug him tight and she felt it. She smiled at her but she had felt confused, there was no way it was physically possible to get breast unless you were really muscular and those were pecks and that Jack did not have them. He was strong but he didn't have muscles like Bunny, Cupid or even North. She ignored it though.

#

The last clue came when the Guardians and by that she meant North had decided to make a party after the Pitch fiasco a few days later, sure they had a get together. But this was going to be big; it was also a celebration that Jack had moved into Ice Castle with North. He had left three days later telling North, he would be back but he needed to do something important.

"Is good idea, yes?" North had asked her. He had looked at her with those big blue eyes that she really couldn't say no.

"I guess, but I need to get Jack new clothes for the party." Tooth said. "Where is Sweet Tooth anyways?" she asked

"Went on errand, I saw Mother Nature's eagle." North told her. "Must be big deal." He told her.

"The Seasons must be getting together, you know they do that." Tooth reminded North.

"Right." North said. Tooth flew to the air and smile.

"I'm going to get him some clothes." Tooth said. "See you later North."

"Bye Tooth come party." He yelled at her making her smile.

#

Later that day Tooth and Baby Tooth had come to give Jack his new clothes. Yes they were a bit more modernized and she hoped that he would like them. Not that she didn't love the hoodie he had. But he had a family now and he had a closet that could be filled with clothes.

"We'll leave it in his room to surprise him." Tooth told Baby Tooth who agreed.

They entered the baby blue room that had snowflakes all around. It was then that Tooth and Baby Tooth noticed. The room that even North himself didn't enter because Jack was making it 'his' so he didn't want to interrupt. There was a bed that was filled with pillows a huge one and then four little ones the doublet was something she used in hers, it was baby blue but with darker flowers on it.

The room also had a desk and armoire and library. Most of the books in there were romance novels on top, the middle and bottom were filled with text books and classics. The desk caught her eye it had a little basket and on it were ice sculptures of flowers, from roses to tulips but all made of ice.

"This doesn't look like a boy's room." she whispered. She laid the clothes in the bed and a portal open.

"I can't believe Leo." Jack said. Tooth was shocked, the way Jack was dressed.

"Jack." She said once the portal was closed. Jack looked at her with huge eyes.

"Tooth?" Jack said.

"Your, you're a girl." Tooth said.

"No I'm cross-dressing." Jack said and bit her lip. "Sorry Tooth, defense mechanism." There was a reason she acted like a boy most of the time. Besides the fact that everyone thought that but also because she didn't want to be hassled by the other male spirits. She had seen it with Vera and Solange. So with everyone believe she was a boy, she didn't change their mind.

"Oh my MiM you look so cute in that dress." Tooth gushed and hugged her.

"Tooth what are you doing in my room?" she asked, her voice had become a bit more feminine now.

"Oh right I was bringing you new clothes, since North wants to have a party, but now I guess I have to get other clothes…" Jack put a hand to her mouth.

"No I think their fine, Tooth you can't tell anyone I'm a girl."

"Why?" Tooth asked.

"Because everyone thinks I'm a boy and I'm okay with that only a few people know the truth and I will really like to keep it that way."

Tooth looked down and sighed before looking at Jack. It was then that she noticed something else. Jack tended to be flat chested even when she hugged her she felt little breast. But the ones in the dress looked more developed. It kind of reminded her that Jack was seventeen years old.

"Sweet Tooth not being nosy but how do you hide?" she made a motion that made Jack blush blue hard.

"Um… I tapped them down even when I woke up the first time they were tapped down." Jack told her.

"Why?" Tooth asked. Jack shook her head.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you for my memories so I could understand that too. I just know I saved my sister Olivia, I had a mother and I herded the sheep."

"Okay Sweet Tooth you go it." Tooth said and hugged her once more. Jack hugged her too; it was nice for one of the Guardians besides Sandy to know what she really was.

"Thank Tooth you really are the best." Tooth had to hold in the sniffle at that.

"Your welcome." Tooth said. "And don't worry I won't say anything until you are ready."

Tooth and Baby Tooth left Jack in her room and Tooth had to smile, she wasn't the only girl anymore and she had another daughter to take care of now.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note. **I hope you guys like it don't forget to review.**


	4. North, Yetis and Elves

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **Okay so this is the fourth and it's North's turn. I want to thank **_**Magiccatprincess, Sora Moto, Dreamcreator, The Dark Lady55, UNIP, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Guest and thunder angel 13**_** for the reviews. Don't hit me with big fish, I'm updating. Also I'm sorry about the grammar trying to work on that. Oh before I forget for Bunny's accent I don't know if I get it right, I hope I do or some of it also Yetish. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Four: North, Yetis and Elves **

North had gotten a soft-spot for Jack after the whole incident. He felt bad for ignoring the boy for 317 years and it didn't help much. So he wanted to make up for it and also fulfilled his wish of having a child, he didn't tell that wish to Jack though he didn't want to ruin anything. So once they returned to the North Pole and everyone was celebrating he walked up to Jack and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Jack, would you wish to stay at the Pole yes." He said. Jack looked at him with wide eyes.

"You want me to stay in the North Pole with you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, fun no." he said. "I wish to give you home." Jack smiled at him widely and he hugged North tight. It was then that he senses something weird.

#

A few days later he had forgotten said weird sense with a new one. It seemed Jack and Tooth had been spending a lot of time together. He could almost say they were gossiping like hens. Now he wasn't jealous because Tooth was paying attention to Jack. He knew that Tooth loved Jack's teeth. But still something kept telling him that Tooth knew something he didn't about the Winter Child and that made him rather sad, he felt in his belly.

#

Now for someone that hated when the Yetis walked inside his office without knocking North wasn't any better. But the Yetis never said that out-loud. So Jack had been quiet for a few days and it worried him. Bunny happened to be with him today in his office and he was explaining that to the Pooka.

"I'm telling you Bunny, Jack too quiet is eerie." North said.

"Oi come off it, mate, Frostbite may hav' a joke in h's plans." Bunny told him.

"I don't know." North said.

"Than just go to h's room and ask." Bunny said. "Now I hav'ta to go." He told him and tapped his foot on the ground and left. Bunny didn't want to worry about Jack, not after mentioning the Blizzard of 68 and Jack turning blue in the cheeks, he didn't even know why he mentioned it. Okay he knew why he mentioned it but he didn't want to remember because he just didn't want to it brought strange feelings to him. Also he was trying to ignore this strange scent that had been emmiting from the Spirit of Winter. He was not angry that Jack may have a girlfriend that left her scent all over him, no he didn't care at all.

North sigh before figuring out that Bunny was right; there would be nothing wrong in asking.

So he got up from his chair and left to where the rooms were situated in the North Pole. He signed what the Yeti's wanted him to sign but his thoughts were still with the Winter Child.

#

Jack in her room was coming out of the shower. Tooth had brought over clothes for her to try. They weren't boy clothes, they were girly clothes and for some reason she had been feeling like that. She had to blame Bunny, he had brought up the Blizzard of 68 and she remembered what happened that time. It still made her blush she still couldn't believe she had done that. Not the Blizzard that she was very sorry for, she hadn't meant for it to happen it was the other thing she had done.

"Damn, Cottontail." She whispered as she put her dress on.

The party North was going to throw would be in a few days and she was kind of nervous. She knew some of the spirits would come and wondered if some of the ones she knew would be invited. She also kept thinking about Tooth's words, maybe she should tell her new family she was a girl. It wasn't like the Yetis didn't know, she was pretty sure Phil had figured it out ages ago.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress was a pale blue almost a summer dress that reached her knees and she wore flats. The dress made her hair and eyes pop out a lot. She liked it. She gave a twirl then she jump when her door slammed open, she froze on the spot-no pun intended.

"Jack, we must have wo…" North stood on the door frozen in shock. Jack was standing in his room wearing a dress. He took in Jack's face and the body.

"Oh my Mim, Oh my Mim, North." Jack said the voice was panic and North could hear the voice of a girl, not the voice he had heard for over the past few days. Jack was panicking inside North wouldn't move at all. Was he angry that she hadn't said anything, was he going to kick her out. Was she going to lose the guy she saw as a Father figure for not telling him, she was not a boy.

North noticed the distress look and he didn't like it.

"Jack?" he said. Jack looked at him and her eyes were watered.

"Yeah." North grabbed her shoulders.

"Why not tell you girl?" he asked.

"I was scared." She admitted.

"Scared of me?" North said.

"Uh…I don't know." Jack said. North lifted her chin so he could see to her eyes.

"Jack, no need to be scared we family and we will protect you." North said.

He knew exactly why Jack was scared. He wasn't blind because Tooth herself was not safe from some of the male spirits giving her a hard time. It hadn't stopped until he, Sandy and Bunny beat them to a pulp for doing so. It made him angry too because Jack had suffered that alone for 300 years. Maybe the fact that she hid so well that she was a girl kept the spirit at bay, but something else could happen maybe they were too rough with her. It made his blood boil enough to go out there and knock some senses into the spirits that abused Jack.

Jack looked at North and she could see it in his eyes that he meant it. That she would be protected by her new family. Sure the Seasons were good friends and the few friends she made kept her a bit of company but this was more solid.

"Okay." Jack said. North smiled.

"Good, we tell everyone at party." North said it made Jack freeze.

"What?" she said. North looked at her.

"I want people to know who you are; I don't want you to be afraid because you won't be alone." North said. He took her hand and outside the Pole. Jack grabbed her staff out of reflex.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked.

"To work room, Yetis and Elves must know so won't be too rough with you." North said.

The Yetis saw North come in and with him was Jack. Phil came out first and he was really thinking the worst. He came to the front and got in-front of North and began to tell him things in Yetish. North looked at him.

"I'm not abandoning Jack because girl." North said. Phil looked at Jack who waved at him. It took North a few seconds for him to catch up. "Wait you knew Jack was girl?"

"Agh." Phil said.

"Why no tell?" North said.

Phil began explaining that Jack hadn't wanted to be discovered and he took that as something he didn't have to say. North understood and was happy about that.

The Elves on the other hand did not know and they began to turn around Jack and jumping trying to get to her.

"Hey calm down." Jack said.

"It seems you have fan club." North said with a booming laugh.

"Yeesh thanks North." Jack said. "So can we keep it a secret until the party that I'm a girl?" she asked.

"Sure, but party people know truth." North said.

"Fine." Jack said and moved to go change just to be followed by the Elves. She groaned just as she heard North laugh. She still had a few fairies coming after her, now the Elves too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Blizzard of 68

**A Frozen Rose **

Note:** I hope you guys like this chapter. It's linked to the other chapter and it will come up.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Five: Blizzard of 68 **

Jack was flying around the world and she was really thankful to the Groundhog saying that they still had a few more weeks of winter even if he was rude to her. That meant that she could still have fun. Or so she thought. As she got closer to one of the houses she saw something weird. She knew times were a bit hard. What caused her a bit of fun was the fact that tomorrow was Easter. She would see the eggs and she would smile at the way the kids would find them. She had not met the Easter Bunny but she had heard of him.

As she flew closer to her favorite town, she noticed something wrong. Or more she noticed something. She flew slowly and saw that it was a house and it was burning. She backed away, until she heard the cries of kids inside.

That made her panic, enough that her emotions got in the way and snow began to come down. She only wanted to give the town a light breeze, but she wanted that fire out and the fire-man were hurrying up at all. The snow kind of made the roof heavy and with it already burning it collapse.

"No…No." she said. She looked around to see that a fireman had gotten them out. He had gotten the kids out.

"Yes!" she screamed and was happy that it had happened she was excited that it happened. So the snow began to fall lightly but it was still a blizzard.

#

Aster had come to hide his eggs when he felt his paws were cold. He looked around to see that most of the town was covered in snow fall. Oh he knew exactly who to blame, first of all it was the damn Groundhog for saying that they still had a few weeks before Spring that good for nothing show-pony. But even he knew that the snow was supposed to only be light and not like this at all. He cracked his knuckles he guessed it was time to meet the bloody Spirit of Winter named Jack Frost.

He began to look around for the Spirit it shouldn't be hard, he had to be around here somewhere and when he found the Frostbite he was going to regret messing with his egg-hunts.

#

Jack was happy, okay so Vera would not be too happy that she would have to wait a few more days before beginning Spring. But she really couldn't blame her? She had been helping kids. She skated in her lake for a while trying to calm herself enough to calm the snow and make it not snow so much. She did not expect an angry Easter Bunny to come look for her.

"Oi, what the hell are you thinking you gumbie." Bunny shouted at the Spirit of Winter that was skating on the lake. Jack turned to look at the Easter Bunny, she was shocked, she didn't expect for him to look like that.

"I'm skating." She told him. Bunny grabbed the boomerang and it took a lot of patience to not throw it at the kids head.

"I don't care about you skating, look at what you did?" Bunny told him pointing to the snow.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, your eggs will look nice." She told him biting her lip.

"Nice!" he screamed. "You think my eggs will look nice with all this snow, ah no mate, you are going to pay for this." Jack got her staff ready.

"Is that so?" she asked; for some reason the Bunny looked kind of cute mad.

"I will be freezing my paws off because of you."

"Well we should fix that." She said. Bunny was too mad to understand that Jack's tone had just changed into a playful one. Now she didn't really know what she was doing. Nor Bunny knew what was about to happen.

Bunny froze when he felt a pair of lips on his nose. His jaw went slack and Jack looked at him.

"I guess Jack Frost just nipped your nose." She laughed and flew away. Bunny had enough sense to react, to send a boomerang after him that missed.

"Come back here and face me you bloody Frostbite." He screamed only to hear laughter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	6. North Scares Pitch Right?

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank Magiccatprincess, Hannah Frost, Dreamcreator, UNIP and Guest for the reviews. Okay I will be using Loki in this story and he looks like the one in the Avengers movie, because who doesn't like hat Loki. Also this is Pitch's chapter. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own Loki. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Six: North Scares Pitch Right? **

Jack was sitting in Antarctica because she wanted a place to think, because having Elves following you around and some fairies still gunning for your teeth was not fun. The party was going to be soon and Tooth was hiding her from everyone and was making her try on girly clothes. So that was the reason today she was wearing a skirt Tooth wanted her to get used to being herself, she did say that being a tomboy was something she was, but getting the Tooth fairy angry was a no and since she was backed up by her adoptive father it was even worst.

Right now in this place that had been a bit of a reminder of her loneliness most of the time she was thinking about the party. Since she knew that three of the Guardians knew of her actual sex. The one she feared the most was Bunny. She knew he didn't like her much and now with her knowing this it would make him angry. She didn't really care about the other Spirits, Bunny was her biggest fear. She wanted to know his reaction though. She didn't know that all her doubts would give small energy to an enemy.

#

Pitch could not believe that someone's fear would change so fast. It gave him a bit of strength. When he went to look for the source of the fear it shocked him to see Jack. But it made him smile.

"My, my Jack are your insecurities so bad that you fear already." He mocked. Jack looked at Pitch and stood up getting her staff read.

"I don't fear you." She hissed. Pitch looked at her.

"But you fear something." He said and smirked. "What the Guardians already not trusting you or is it the kid not believing in you anymore."

"Shut-up." Jack said.

"Why if I'm speaking the truth?" Pitch asked.

"You don't know anything." Pitch looked at Jack and finally noticed that he was wearing a skirt with knee high boots. He put a hand to his mouth.

"My Jack, I was wondering when you were going to show your real self is that why you're here are the Guardians angry at you." Pitch mocked.

"Get out of here before I called them, I don't fear you." Jack spat.

"You fear the Pooka will be angry for not telling him you're a girl." Pitch said. "You fear all the other spirits will be disgusted that you have been cross-dressing for almost 300 years isn't that sad and so utterly fun."

"It's none of your business." Jack said.

"It is my business because when the rabbit gets angry he will hate you." Pitch said trying to play on her fears. Jack was looking at him and she knew better than to believe him.

"What do you want Pitch?' Jack asked.

"Why I want you to join me?" Pitch said.

"Not this again." Jack groaned. Pitch glared her way.

"Yes, this again, you can be my Ice Queen and we can make the world crumble at our feet." Pitch told her and Jack wanted to puke.

"Go away." Jack said.

"No." Pitch said. "You know I'm right Jackie."

"In your Nightmares; Pitch." Jack hissed. Pitch smirked.

"Will you be near me than?' Pitch asked. "I could be with you." It was then that he saw a figure come out of nowhere and it was North.

"Not near Jacqueline I hope." Pitch turned to see a North standing there with his swords drawn and ready to gutter Pitch into pieces. He growled and left scurrying away.

It wasn't until he was gone that Jack turned to North to see it morph into someone she knew.

"Loki." Jack said with a smile before she went to hug the trickster god.

"Jacqueline my dear, is good to see you again, now why was that thing here with you?" Loki asked her.

"You should know the Nightmare King." Jack told him. Now Loki and her had a history not a bad one actually it was good. It was enough that Loki considered her a little sister. Loki put a hand to his chin.

"Oh, yes he is the thing you helped the Guardians with." Loki stated. "Which reminds me congratulations are in order; I believe, you're the new Guardian of Fun."

"Yes." Jack said.

"One more thing I brought the potion to mask your scent from other beings." Loki said but smirked. "The skirt is telling me you won't need it anymore am I correct."

Jack put a hand behind her neck and looked at him.

"No I won't North, Tooth and Sandy kind of convince me to tell people, who I am they say it's better like that nothing too bad will happen." She told him. Loki put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's good to hear, but you are still going to be pulling pranks with me once in a while, I don't want to lose my little sister to her new family." Jack laughed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Loki smiled.

"Good and you know about the party." Jack said.

"Yes, North looked for some of your friends and he found me in there I got a very nice invitation, I do plan on going." Loki said. "I can't wait for the big reveal."

"Not you too." Jack said.

"Yes, me too it will just be funny to laugh at some of the spirits when they find out." Loki said and gave her a wicked smile leaving her alone to go back to the North Pole. The party was going to be something to remember she knew that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter and don't forget to review.**


	7. Bunny

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_** .234, UNIP, imaginationhasnolimit and thunder angel 13**_** for the reviews. So yeah finally Bunny will get to find out.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Seven: Bunny **

Bunny could tell when the Guardians kept something from him. He was getting ready for the party that North wanted to throw. He knew that North tended to look for an excuse to party and this one it was not one he could actually challenge. Jack was going to be celebrated and he was happy with that. Some part of him hope to find the girl Jack had been seeing, no he wasn't jealous, but he had being sensing her scent all over the Ice Palace when he went to visit, North not Jack. It was very intoxicating though, like freshly fallen snow, flowers and the forest combined, it was almost like Jack smelled just sweeter. So he knew the girl Jack was dating must have been a winter sprite.

As he got dressed-fancy because Tooth told him so- he didn't notice the disappointed look on his face when he thought about Jack's girlfriend. He looked at himself in the mirror; he was wearing something like his normal thing attire except this time they were silver. His fur was groom and looked slick and shiny. He deemed himself ready and thumped the ground to go to the Ice Palace.

#

In said Ice Palace, Jack was a crazed nervous person at the moment. Tooth had not come in with her clothes. So she didn't know what she was going to be wearing. But she had been subjected to a make-over thanks to Tooth. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair that tended to be messy was now sleek and comb beautifully and had a blue rose clip on the right. Tooth had put make-up on her light black eye-liner and light blue silver eye-shadow. It made her eyes pop.

"Jack, I got it." Tooth said and came in with her fairy army led by Baby Tooth.

"Great." Jack said and turned to see the Fairy Queen herself. Tooth was deck in an emerald dress that was strapless and opened on the right tight, she wore gold heels. Her crown looked even shinier. "Wow, Tooth look at you North and everyone is going to be impress."

Tooth blushed. "You really think so."

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Good now let's make you beautiful." Tooth gushed. Jack groaned, this was going to be a long night.

#

Outside North and Sandy tried to ignore the screams from the inside of the room.

"Wat are ya waitin' for mates, where's Frostbite and Tooth?" Aster asked. North and Sandy turned to see Bunn standing there.

"Inside room, let's go to party." North said.

"Wat 'bout them?" Aster said.

"You worry too much Bunny; they'll meet us in ballroom." North said.

The three men moved away and Bunny tried to ignore the scent that was there. He didn't scent Jack at all, that was the reason he was asking so many questions.

When they arrived in the ballroom a lot of the spirits were there.

"North is good to see you again." Mother Nature was the first to meet them.

"Mother Nature, tiz good to see you too." North said. Mother Nature had this knowing look on her face.

"Is Jack getting ready for the big debut?" North laughed.

"Da."

"What debut?" Bunny asked.

"Of Jack being a Guardian of course." Mother Nature said. Bunny turned to mingle with the other spirits. He was really annoyed.

"Well Aster mi amor, why you so sad?" Bunny turned to see Valentino or Cupid as everyone knew him.

"Cupid." He said. Now Valentino didn't look like the baby cherub everyone said he was. No he looked like a rock-star with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, muscles and he wore ripped jeans, his wings were white and huge. On his arm he had a tattoo of a heart and his eyes would switch from blue to pink.

"You didn't answer my question querido, why so down?" Valentino asked.

"No reason." Bunny said. Valentino's eyes turned pink and crossed his arms.

"Really because your heart tells me something different, it's in the edge of having heartbreak and I wonder why?"

"None of your business; you dill." Bunny said and walked away from a knowing Cupid. Who decided that was enough with messing with the Pooka but he wasn't kidding with the fact that his heart was in the berge of breaking.

Bunny was walking when the door of the ballroom open and Tooth came in with a smile and she went to whisper something to North. Bunny stood next to the rest of the Guardians when North smiled big. Whatever Tooth had told him, had the big man happy and she had said too fast for Bunny to understand a word.

"Jack come in." North said in his booming voice and all of the spirits turned to the door. Bunny was alert though because he smelled that scent. So Frostbite had brought his girlfriend to the party. When the door opened he was in for a shock as the rest of the spirits that didn't know.

Jack was nervous, this was really it. When she went in a lot of the spirits were in shock except the ones she actually knew that were just happy to see her, she could see Loki trying to disguise a laugh in his hand. She looked up to see Bunny who had a shock look on his face; his forest green eyes seemed confused, betrayed and she didn't know if she was reading it right but he seemed almost relief.

Bunny was confused; Jack was a Sheila because he knew that was Jack. He also felt stupid, the scent had been coming from Snowflake…he meant Frostbite. If he had been human his cheeks would have blushed red as a tomato. He could hear the confusion and appreciation of some of the mal spirits and he didn't like that at all. He was angry at the fact that she had hidden herself from them. He was also happy that Jack didn't have a girlfriend and that was more confusing than anything. He didn't know that his mouth had hung open until Sandy hit his furry leg.

"What?" he hissed looking down at the little man. Sandy showed him a picture of drool and Bunny had his ears go back. "I wasn't drooling." Sandy rolled his eyes. As if saying.

'_Yeah, right.' _

"What everyone waiting for dance, music." North bellowed and the music began.

Jack was surrounded by her friends instantly.

"Jackie is good for you to be you." Vera told her.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"You look beautiful." Solange said and Jack blushed blue. She looked down at her dress it was a light blue gown, off the shoulders and it hugged her curves going down to the ground in an A-shape form. She wore flats because there was no way she would be able to wear heels without falling flat on her face.

"Thank-you." She said. Couples began to be taken into the dance-floor and Jack looked at the dance-floor with longing. She wanted to waltz like they did but she didn't know with whom and she didn't want to be desperate.

A lot of the spirits though, the one that hadn't treated her well wanted to dance with her.

"Look she is all alone." The Groundhog said. Cinco De Mayo who was actually nice to Jack looked at the Groundhog.

"Yu did not like him…her." Cinco corrected himself.

"People can change their mind." Groundhog said and was going to move toward her and Bunny noticed. He was going to move to be near Jack when someone else beat him to it. Bunny recognized him as the Spirit of Autumn and he grabbed Jack taking her to dance. It caused something to go through him.

"Thanks Leo." Jack said.

"Hey you weren't the only one to see the Groundhog making his way toward you." Leo whispered loudly enough for only them to hear.

"I know." Jack said. They waltz before he turned her and he was really trying to get her away from the Groundhog. So he gave her to Hallow, who had his arms opened already. He didn't look as scary he was dressed in his black orange stripped suit, his orange and black eyes were amused as he dance with Jack. Bunny chattered his teeth ready to break someone.

"Bunny don't do that is terrible for your teeth." Tooth scowls him. She went back to dance with North and Bunny stood there.

Cupid who was standing next to Sandy had to smile.

"It's fun seeing the beginnings of love don't you think Sandy?" he asked the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy looked at Aster and then toward Jack and had to keep his giggles in. He knew there had been something there, but now it was more obvious. Sandy touched Cupids leg telling him to get Jack to Aster.

"Alright, little man." Cupid said. Cupid moved around and went to Vera. Said Spirit of Spring was happy to help.

Bunny was standing there looking at the couples he didn't notice the movement of the Spirit of Spring coming his way until she was in-front of him.

"Bunnymund, can we dance?" she asked. Aster looked down at Vera and smile he really couldn't say no to her especially because of her Season.

"Ya, let's go." He said. As he dances with her she wasn't the one he wanted to dance with. Vera made motions to Cupid, who made a motion to move around. Bunny began to notice that the couples had been changing.

He was caught with Tooth in his arms and Jack was with Loki.

"Isn't this fun, Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"Ya, Sheila it is." Bunny responded.

"Jack looks so cute doesn't she and to think we could have not known she was girl." Tooth said. That caught in Bunny's mind would it change if Jack had been an actual boy. What were the feelings he was feeling anyway?

"He's still our Frostbite." Bunny said.

"Yeah." Tooth said and the dance partners were changed again. It continued like that and Bunny was getting tired and he was going to go back to the corner. It was until Cupid who had Jack gave her a turn and she landed in Bunny's arms.

It took him a few seconds to recognize that Jack was in his arms. Jack on the other hand felt so safe. She had danced so much but now she felt calm. Bunny's arms were wrapped around her smaller frame and she felt safe and protected.

"Bunny." Jack said and looked up at him.

"Ya?" he said.

"Are you mad?" she whispered. Bunny began to consider her question. Was he mad, yeah part of him was but not for the reason he knew she expected.

"A bit." he told her and saw how she put her head down. He raised her chin and looked at her in the eyes that had been filled with unshed tears. "Jacqueline, I'm not angry that you're not a boy, I'm mad you would think so badly about us to not accept you."

"Oh." Jack said. "It's still Jack, Bunny." She told him with a smile. Bunny smiled at her too.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter don't forget to review.**


	8. Jamie

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. Okay so this one is going to be really short. But it is also the end of this arc; I wanted to end it with Bunny but many of your wanted Jamie so here it is. Also if you guys are wondering why you're getting double chapters it's because tomorrow is my Dad's B-Day and I doubt I'm going to be able to get into my laptop at all. So hope you guys like them. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Chapter 8: Jamie **

It had been a week after the party and Jack was really happy. Bunny still acted weird but she understood that he was still dealing with the shock. She was still trying to understand what she felt when they danced together. If she was saying the truth she was having a bit of a hard time getting close to Bunny.

But today was something else. She was going to go and visit Jamie of all things. She was going to tell her first believer that she was a girl. Was she worried, Yes, was it the right thing to do, yes it was.

She found Jamie sitting down and reading a book, she knew it was the once he had been reading when she took him in that sled ride, the one that Phil had signed. She got some ice that was still on the ground and made a snowball before hitting him in the head with it.

Jamie dropped his book and turned around to see Jack standing there. A smile covered his face at seeing his best friend.

"Jack you came." He said.

"I told you I was going to come visit soon." Jack said with a smile. Jamie noticed the change in the voice and his smile broadens at Jack's sight.

"Yeah, you did." Jamie saw Jack looked a bit down "What's wrong?"

"Jamie I need to tell you something." Jack said.

"Is Pitch back?" Jamie asked panic.

"No, he is still a bit weak." Jack said. "You know still hiding on the shadows."

"Oh, than what is Jack." Jamie said with a smile.

"Jamie I'm a girl." Jack said. Jamie looked at him with his mouth wide open.

"You're a girl." Jamie said.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Wait, so why did you say you were a boy?" Jamie asked confused. Jack sighed but decided to say the truth but omit some things

"Things with immortals are complicated and the male spirits are not very fond of the female ones."

"Oh, why?" Jamie said. Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea the ones that do have issues." Jack said.

"So their mean to girls." Jamie said looking down.

"But most of them are nice, you know like Santa, Sandman, and Bunny." Jack said.

"That's cool, but why did you hide besides some male spirits being mean you told me you were stuck like this so you hid before." Jamie said. Jack was surprised Jamie actually remembered that.

"I still don't know." Jack said. She kept forgetting to go to Tooth and see her memories on this particular subject.

"Okay, well come on let's get the others so we can play." Jamie said knowing Jack really didn't know and he didn't want to be rude.

#

They had gotten the other kids and they were told by Jamie that Jack was a girl and all of them were impressed. They had a snowball fight and had fun all through the day. It wasn't until later that Jack asked Jamie something that had been bothering her.

"Jamie it doesn't bother you that I'm a girl?" she asked.

"No, you're still Jack and even as a girl you're awesome." Jamie said and went to hug her tightly.

"Thanks Jamie, I guess I'll see you when Fall comes." Jack said.

"Okay." Jamie said with a smile. He knew he wouldn't see his friend for a few months but he was okay with him coming back during Fall.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Okay so that is the end of this one-shot. Jamie is the last one for this arc and I'm going to be moving to more Jack and Bunny stuff.**


	9. Time Together

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank thunder angel 13, FReeTOBeMe1311, Magiccatprincess, UNIP, Guest and Dreamcreator for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Nine: Time Together**

It was Summer and Jack even though went to spread Snow to different parts of the world. She didn't really need to spent time in places around the world. She spent her time in the North Pole freezing some of the Elves that tried to get at her. North knew that Jack was tired and he called the only person…Guardian able to handle a bored Jack.

"Bunny, come Jack will be good." North said to Bunny.

"Oi, don't think so mate, 'm very busy right now with preparations of Easter for next year it has to be huge." Bunny told. Though he did want to spent time with Snowflake but he couldn't.

"Idea!" North exclaim. "Let Jacqueline help you with preparations, Da." North and Tooth were the only ones to get away with calling Jack, 'Jacqueline' without being corrected.

"Fine." Bunny said.

"Good." North said. "Jack!"

Jack came flying in laughing as she got the last Elf gunning for her.

"What's up?" Jack said lading on North office. Bunny had to try and keep his mouth close because Jack was wearing a dress and she was barefoot-no matter how much Tooth tried Jack still liked being barefoot.

"Bunny needs help in Warren and since you're not busy can you go?" North asked and looked at his adoptive daughter with a pleading look. Jack looked at Bunny who stared at her with those forest green eyes.

"Alright if Cottontail needs the help and I have nothing to do." Jack said with a smirk.

"Well you better not freeze my Warren." Bunny told her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Jack said with a smile. She got closer to Bunny because she knew there was no other way besides the globes and Bunny opening a rabbit hole to get to the place. "Let's go Bunny." She said with a smile.

"Don't you want to change mate?" Bunny asked. Jack looked down at her dress.

"Nope, let's go." Jack said. Bunny smile and tapped his foot down and the rabbit hole opened and they went down.

#

They arrived at the Warren and Jack couldn't help but stare at the place it was very beautiful and she knew that.

"t's beauty aint she." Bunny said standing next to the Winter Spirit.

"Yeah." She said and looked up at Bunny; she felt her heart begin to thump a bit faster as she saw him in the light of the warren. She looked away fast and looked back out. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"We are going to plant some new flowers." Bunny told her.

"Let's go then." She told him.

Bunny explained to Jack what to do and she was very calm and not causing mischief at all which made Bunny happy but also worried. She looked so normal being there with him, so like she was part of the Warren. It had been happening lately him looking at Jack in a different light.

"Bunny?' he looked up to see Jack looking at him.

"Ya." He said.

"Am I doing this correctly?" she asked. Bunny saw all the process and he couldn't be prouder.

"It's great." Bunny told her.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Jack asked. After thy finished with the planting of the flowers and they were sitting under one of the trees.

"Well I was actually going to go look for chocolate, do ya wanta come?' Bunny asked. He hadn't seen her smile so brightly before.

"Yes." Jack said

"Good, than I will see you tomorrow." Bunny said. Jack got up and looked at him.

"Bye, Bunny." Jack said.

"Bye Snowflake." Bunny whispered as she left.

**$LINE BREAK, LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

_A Month Later _

Jack and Bunny had been a lot of time together. It didn't even seem weird for them and it kept Jack out of the Yeti's hair for a while. But also they were getting really close and Sandy had been the only one to notice.

For once though, after spending most of their time painting new ideas for the eggs both of them were relaxing under a tree. The Warren looked so peaceful that Jack just wanted to lay there for a while and with Bunny so relaxed it was a very comfortable silence.

"When are going to start painting eggs?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"In a few days; when fall begins." Bunny told her. Jack wasn't happy with that because she knew that she wouldn't be able to there for the first time. She just hoped Bunny didn't notice.

"Oh well that's cool." Jack said and looked to the other side and Bunny noticed.

"Is there somethin wrong Jacqueline?" Bunny asked and she didn't know why her full name in his lips made a shiver run down her spine.

"Um, it's just that I tend to meet with Leo at the beginning of fall to get the chill starting, so I might be late." She told him.

"That alrigh' Snowflake, you can come when you can." Bunny said but the jealousy went through him at hearing that, he still remembered her smile when the Spirit of Autumn took her to dance.

"I'll try to be here as soon as I can, Bunny." Jack said. Bunny smiled, she wanted to be here with him.

"Jack before I forget I painted this for you." Bunny said and gave her an egg. Jack looked at it and saw that is was a baby blue egg but in it was painted a beautifully bright red rose, Jack blushed blue and looked up at Bunny that had gotten closer to see her reaction.

"Thanks Bunny." She whispered. Forest green, met Cerulean blue and they were lock in their gaze, they didn't noticed until they were really close, both their hearts were going a mile a minute, they were closing their eyes and their faces were getting close. The moment seemed perfect until someone came to disturb them.

"Jack, Bunny where are you?" Tooth scream. They jumped apart and Jack put the egg on her pocket.

"Where here Tooth?" Jack said. Tooth went to look at them.

"Hey are you guys done, North wants to have a dinner." Tooth told them.

"Yeah, Sheila let's go." Bunny said. Tooth flew ahead of them and Jack was still a bit gone and she tripped. Before she fell Bunny grabbed her by the waist.

"Be careful, Snowflake." Bunny said. Jack blushed at the nickname and the fact that he was holding her close.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter, don't forget to review.**


	10. Misunderstanding

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**FReeTOBeMe1311, Guest 1, UNIP, Dragones, imaginationhasnolimit, Guest 2, and Dreamcreator**_** for the review they make me happy to read. Okay guys I want you to get your tissues ready because I think this chapter is going to be sad please don't lynched me.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Ten: Misunderstanding **

Bunny stared at the scene before him in shock and felt his heart break slowly. He was in Jack's lake and she was standing there with the Spirit of Autumn Leo. He didn't need to be alert to hear, since Jacqueline practically screamed at Leo before wrapping her arms around him in an affectionate hug.

"Yes, Yes!"

Bunny saw Autumn smile at her and take out a little box that he knew exactly what it held, he taped his foot on the ground trying to get away as fast as possible. He didn't want to remember how he got to see that heartbreaking scene in the first place.

#

_A Few Hours Before (Bunny) _

Bunny was really worried Jack was supposed to go to the Warren to help him, but she didn't show at all. He knew that Jack was forgetful but knew that she wouldn't forget going to the Warren not after what had been happening all the time they had spent together.

"Bunny, welcome to Pole." North said with a smile. Bunny looked over North's shoulder for Jack before talking.

"North, where's Snowflake?" Bunny asked. North raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Jack, oh she was to go with you." North said.

"Ya, the Sheila didn't show." Bunny said. North laughed.

"Bunny you worry too much." North said. "Jack is with Loki."

"With Loki don't ya think that is a bit dangerous?" Bunny asked.

"Naw, Loki is good friend of Jacqueline; she was supposed to be back here four hours ago though." North said with a thoughtful look. Bunny looked worried, she was supposed to be back four hours ago and she wasn't, could something bad had happened?

"If ya want I can go look for her." Bunny said.

"Good idea I can't go now Yetis need help." North said.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and went to look for her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Hours Before (Jack) _

Jack was with Loki having fun; Loki wanted to freeze some water park opening today. So she abide it was pretty fun and a lot of adult were slipping getting kids to laugh.

"I told you this would be fun." Loki told her

"I know." She sighed. "But I was going to be out with Bunny today." Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You've been spending a lot of time with the Guardian of Hope." Loki told her, Jack blushed blue, she didn't want Loki to know that he had given her the most beautiful egg in the world, that meant so much to her.

"So, there is nothing wrong with that." Jack said. Loki smirked.

"Sure, there is nothing wrong with it." Loki said. "So how long have you been spending with Bunnymund?" Loki asked.

"Uh…most of the summer and I was going to spent fall too." She told him.

"So you like him." Loki stated he didn't ask, he had known Jack for too long to know her feelings.

"Maybe." She said blushing blue.

"That's a yes." Loki said.

"You can't say anything I don't know if he likes me like that and I don't want to ruin the friendship we have." Jack told him.

"I won't say anything; I have to go thought thanks for the help." He said giving her a quick hug.

"Alright." Jack told him. "Wind let's go to the Warren." She said and was lifted up and was about to be taken when she saw a leaf coming her way. She had to smile she knew what happened when a leaf was sent her way.

She changed her direction to Burgess, because it was where she would find Leo. She had already helped him with the chill for fall; so this was something that had her raising an eyebrow at.

#

She arrived in her lake and looked at Leon standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Leo is everything alright?" she asked. Leo looked at Jack and smiled at her.

"I suppose, I need your help." Leo said.

"With, what you need me to freeze things so you can paint the leaves?" Jack asked.

"No, it's not related to the seasons." Leo said. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Out of all the seasons Leo was one of the most focused and serious, mostly because his season was also the time of harvest so he needed to be focused.

"Jack I plan on asking Solange something important." Leo said. Jack looked at him.

"Please tell me you are going to do what you are going to do what I think you are." Jack said. Leo nodded his head.

"Yes, Yes!" she screamed and launched herself at him; she couldn't believe her closest friends were going to get married. Leo took out the velvet box and he showed her the ring inside. It was gold with a canary yellow stone in the middle of it.

"Wait, so why do you need me?" she asked.

"Well can you hold on to ring until Halloween I plan on asking her than." Leo said.

"Really, why?" Jack asked.

"Believe it or not we had our first kiss on the particular night." Leo said

"Aww…that is so cute." Jack said. "Sure I'll take care of it for you." She chuckled at seeing Leo blush at that.

"Thanks Jack you're the best." Leo told her gratefully.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Back With Bunny _

Bunny had planned to go back to the Warren. He didn't know how in the world he landed in Antarctica? Was it because he was really heart-broken, Jack was going to marry Leo the Spirit of Autumn. If he went to the North Pole to ask North and the rest of the Guardians would Bunny be able to contain himself from wanting to take the spirit down. He felt to the ground and smacked the ice.

No! It wasn't fair. He didn't even know that someone was after Snowflake he wasn't even given a chance to fight for her. Maybe it was because Leo looked human and he wasn't even the same species as Jack.

He hadn't noticed Pitch come from the ground and looking at him with a sick smile on his face.

"Look at yourself Rabbit, going down on your knees smacking the ground." Pitch mocked. Bunny got up immediately from the ground and grabbed his boomerangs,

"What are you doing here you rat-bag?" he demanded.

"Why looking for you?" Pitch said. "Really Aster falling for Jacqueline of all things, do you really think she would love someone like you?"

"Shut it." Aster said and threw his boomerangs. Sure he should have called the other guardians but he was not in the best senses right now.

"So I am right." Pitch said. Pitch fought him back. He was using Aster's fear of losing Jack against him and Aster didn't realize it.

They went at it and Aster was losing badly he wasn't on his game. Pitch sent a nightmare after him and Aster was hurt badly. Pitch was really going to end him, he had his scythe out and ready for the kill, until he heard a scream.

"Get away from him." Jack screamed. Pitch moved out of the way just as Jack threw a ray of ice against him. Jack moved closer and smacked Pitch with her staff and let a burst of energy out of her knocking Pitch out and cold.

Jack began to check on Bunny who was knocking out because of the cold and his injuries.

"Bunny, Bunny come on." Jack begged. Bunny opened his eyes a bit and looked at Jack.

'_She's here for me.'_ he thought before blacking out.

Jack freaked out, she looked up to see Loki standing there looking at her.

"Loki, help, please." She said.

"You got it." he told her and she held onto Bunny as Loki smacked his own staff into the ground transporting them to the Ice Palace.

#

North was standing in the globe room, when he felt a shake on the ground.

"What?" he said just as a beam of light came in. in the ground he saw Jack with Bunny and Loki standing next to them. He grabbed his swords out ready to kill Loki if had done something but Jack's tears stopped him.

"Dad, it was Pitch, Loki brought us." She sobbed and it shocked North that she had just called him that, it would have been nicer if it hadn't been in this circumstances. Loki looked at Jack and knew he couldn't stay.

"I have to go Jacqueline." He whispered and left.

"Phil!" North screamed.

Phil brought some of the Yetis to help him move Bunny to the emergency wing. Jack wouldn't move away from Bunny though that North had to hold her so the Yetis could do their job.

"No, Dad, please." Jack said with tears in her eyes.

"Jacqueline." North said quietly. "Yetis, must help Bunny." He felt Jack sagged. North went to call the other Guardians. He felt so useless unable to help Jack because he didn't know, what the problem was at all except for Bunny being injured.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter don't forget to review.**


	11. Understanding

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**mae2551, UNIP, FReeTOBeMe 1311, RizReviewer, Magiccatprincess, thunder angel 13, Mahou Chibi Kitsune, amber, Darlene10104, and imaginationhasnolimit **_**for the reviews. Can I just say you guys are incredibly awesome, I love reading the reviews and that fact that a lot of people are favoring and following the story. So again thanks and let's get on with the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Eleven: Understanding **

_Three Weeks Later _

Jack sat in the chair next to Bunny's bed since she was able to do so. Tooth had to force her to go and do her necessities because she had not wanted to get away from Bunny at all. Bunny had woken up a few times only to look at the ceiling before passing out.

"Come on, Bunny you have to get back up, we have to paint the eggs." She said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed into one of his paws and she began thinking in what could have happened if Loki hadn't gotten her.

#

_Flashback_

_**Jack couldn't help but be happy to help Leo with surprising Solange. She was going to fly back to the Warren. She was flying when someone caught up to her fast, she thought it was one of Leo's helper's but she saw Loki standing there. **_

"_**Loki?" she said. Loki seemed to be in almost shock, that it surprised her it took a lot to shock a God. **_

"_**Jack, your Bunny is in trouble." He told her. **_

"_**Where?" she asked. **_

"_**Antarcti…" Loki didn't finish because Jack had already left as fast as she could. **_

_**When Jack arrived in Antarctica, he was shocked to see Bunny loosing so badly and that fact that he had blood around his fur, they didn't look right. When she saw Pitch raised his scythe, she went into panic and really without a plan just feeling. **_

#

"Bunny, I wished you'd know how I felt for you." Jack whispered. She hadn't noticed that Sandy had come to the room to check on her. He knew Jack was worried and she hadn't slept at all. He wondered, what had gotten Aster so worked up that he had ended up in the emergency room. He did hope to change that.

So in a very sneaky way he threw a small ball of dream sand their way. When Jack slumped over her, head on the bed with her hand still claps tightly on Bunny's paw he put a little sand on Bunny it wouldn't be too bad to make Bunny have a great dream. He chuckle a bit before leaving the emergency room and closing the door.

#

'_Bunny, come have fun with me.' Bunny looked around his Warren, he didn't know how he got here, and the last thing he remembered was fighting Pitch. But he was focused on that voice and couldn't find the owner of the voice._

'_Bunny.' The voice said. _

'_Jack?' he said. He moved around his Warren trying to almost find some of the place frozen, but it wasn't it still was it perfect spring time self. Everything seemed to be normal. He was going to give up when arms wrapped around his shoulders making him go stiff. _

'_Bunny, you're taking a long time my love.' Bunny turned around to see Jack standing there, she was wearing a blue gray dress like his fur and flats, she looked beautiful, she had this sort of glow to her face. Their faces were really close and Bunny was looking at her. _

'_But, the Spirit of Autumn.' He said. He knew he had seen her say 'yes' to Leo. Jack looked at him weirdly. _

'_Bunny, what are you talking about?' Jack asked him. _

'_You'r gettin married ta the Spirit of Autumn.' He exclaimed. Jack looked at him with a weird look she reached for him and grabbed his cheeks. _

'_Aster, what are you talking about me married to Leo.' She told him and kissed his nose like she had done in 68' it still gave him the chills. _

'_Bunny I married you two hundred years ago remember?' Jack chuckled a bit and looked at him with bright eyes, eyes that showed love in them. 'Your old age is finally catching up kangaroo.' She joked and kissed his nose again. _

_Bunny looked at her shock, two hundred years; he had been married to Jacqueline for two hundred years. He looked back at Jack and saw that she kept looking at him with that smile that had annoyed him so much before but now he felt like it was the only smile he wanted to see all the time. _

'_Come on, Bunny stop acting like this let's go.' Jack told him grabbing his paw. Bunny still couldn't believe it, how was she married to him. _

'_Go where, Sheila?" he asked. _

'_We have to pick up the kids from North.' Jack told him and he gripped her hand. _

'_Kits, who's kits?' he wanted to know. _

'_Ours because I'm pretty sure I didn't make them myself.' Jack told him. _

'_This isn't right.' Bunny said panicking Jack grabbed his and looked at him with worried eyes. _

'_Bunny, I love you, you know that right.' She told him. Bunny looked at her and everything began to change she wasn't there next to him anymore. _

'_Jack, Jack come back.' Bunny said. _

#

Bunny began thrashing around the got Jack awake.

"Jacqueline!" Bunny screamed. Jack jumped into the bed and grabbed his cheeks.

"Bunny, Bunny!" she screamed. Bunny looked at her with shock in his eyes.

"Your real." He said he said hugging her tightly. Jack was shocked at his words. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here I never left." Jack said. Bunny suddenly pulled her away from him, what was he doing? She was going to be a married woman and here he was hugging her.

"Shouldan't ya be with Leo." Bunny asked. Jack looked at the calendar and noticed that today was indeed Halloween.

"Oh my Mim, I am supposed to be with him." she said and didn't notice the dark look that passed through Bunny's eyes. They didn't have to wait long because someone came into the emergency room.

Leo was standing there and he looked winded.

"Leo." Jack said.

"Jacqueline do you have it?" he asked her.

"Yes." Jack said and out of her pocket she took out the box. Bunny felt like his heart was going to get out of his chest. "Sorry I couldn't give it to you earlier."

"It's alright I heard about Bunny's encounter with Pitch." Leo said. "Thanks for holding the ring for me, now wish me luck."

"Luck." She said. She turned back to Bunny, who looked at her.

"Wat was that?" he asked.

"That was me giving Leo his ring back." Jack said.

"Ya mean, ya aren't gonna marry him." Bunny said.

"Bunny I was never going to marry Leo, unless I wanted to be a melted carcass." She said.

"But I saw ya, I saw ya say yes to him." Bunny screamed, it took Jack aback at that.

"No I'm not, he is asking Solange to marry him." Jack screamed back.

"Ya aren't." Bunny said confused.

"Of course not you silly kangaroo." She said.

"I'm not a kangaroo." Bunny told her.

"You are when you're acting like this." Jack said.

"Then maybe ya should leave." Bunny said and froze he didn't mean that, he didn't mean that at all.

"Fine!" Jack said getting out of the bed and moved out of the way, but it didn't make Aster miss the tears swimming in her eyes. When the door banged he sat in the bed shocked and frozen. He didn't have to wait long though, for someone to come in and it was none other than North.

"You're awake, Da." North told him, but he had this glint in his eyes that had Bunny stiffening immediately.

"Ya." He answered.

"Why I heard Jack, sobbing again leaving this room?" North asked him.

"We sorta had a fight." Bunny answered lamely.

"Ya had a fight with Jacqueline." North said.

"She wouldn't tell me the truth." Bunny said.

"Wat ya mean, not tell you truth?' North asked.

"The Sheila is getting married to Leo the spirit of autumn and she tells me that he is asking Solange." Bunny said. North looked at Bunny and saw that look, the look that he sometimes gave someone. He had barely gotten a daughter and it seemed that she already belonged to someone else, now he knew what Father's felt when their daughter's met the one.

"Bunny, Jacqueline is tellin truth." North said. "Leo is asking Solange to marry him."

"But…I saw." Bunny said.

"You saw something completely wrong, you let your feelings cloud everything else including judgment." North said. "You could have died Bunny." Bunny got mad though.

"Do ya even know, how I've felt?" he asked.

"Jacqueline stayed by your side, she cried for you, we had to push her out of this room to do what she needed, she wouldn't move from your side." North thundered. Bunny stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Go fix, because I will skin you alive if I see more tears on my daughter's face." North thundered.

Bunny stood carefully and he was still in pain, but he needed to fix this because really it was his fault. He walked to where he knew Jack's room was. He didn't knock because he knew that Jack would probably freeze his tail off.

He walked into the room to see Jack on her bed crying her eyes off. He felt terrible. With all the pain his body was still feeling he walked next to Jacqueline and sat down grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" she told him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"You…you apologized." She said.

"Ya, I apologize Snowflake." He said with a bit of a smile. Jack got on her knees on her bed.

"Why didn't you ask me then?" Jack asked.

"I did no' stay long enough." Bunny said and was thankful for his fur. "I left when ya jump't into his arms." Bunny answered.

"Why?" Jack asked. Bunny looked at her and she blushed looking away, but Bunny grabbed her chin so she would look at him.

"I was mad." He told her.

"You were mad?"

"Ya, I was angry I didn't get my chance to fight for you that Leo was going to marry you and you wouldn'… I mean after all the time in the Warren when we almos' kiss I thought and even before that, ya know the times ya would tease me." He said. "I know ya might'a not feel the same…" he continued on and on, on how Jack couldn't care for him, but Jack was already lost.

Jack was trying to get all the information into her head. Bunny liked her, 'Her' as in the biggest pain in his behind. She felt her heart go a mile a minute at that. She didn't know what to say or do so she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

"Jacqueline." Bunny said looking down at her.

"You silly kangaroo." She told him.

"I'm a Bunny, mate." He whispered into her hair.

Jack laughed it was the laugh he loved. She looked up at him and it was like that day in the Warren except this time they were much closer than before.

Aster grabbed her chin and lifted it up. Their eyes closed and their lips touched. It was like a sizzle hot and cold touching. The fireworks were there. it was slow and then Aster got in deeper before licking Jack's lips and she gasped letting him in. she moved her hands from his chest to around his neck pulling him closer and Aster wrapped his arm tighter on her waist. When he let her lips go he kissed her forehead, cheeks, and nose before getting back to her lips.

Jack on the other hand couldn't think, she was just going with her feelings. When Aster had let go of her lips she had kissed his nose and cheeks.

Once they stopped Aster laid his forehead on hers.

"Be mine, Jacqueline?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"I thought the kiss would be the answer." She said. When he looked at her, she smirked. "Yes, as long as your mine Aster." She told him.

"Good." He answered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter don't forget to review.**


	12. Memories

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Magiccatprincess, FReeTOBeMe1311, UNIP, RizReviewer, Dreamcreator, thunder angel13, Darlene10104 and markstn41 **_**for the reviews. Okay so I wanted to get into the reason Jack dressed like a boy, so this is what I could say happened. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twelve: Memories **

"Are you sure about this Snowflake?" Bunny asked her worried. Jack looked at her boyfriend and smiled. They were currently in the North Pole since they were going to be going to the Tooth Palace.

"Yes, I told Tooth I was going to see them soon and I want to do before the first day of winter." She told him. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked hoping he would say 'yes' because she was a little bit scared to find out things.

"Ya, I'll go with you." Bunny told her. Since they had gotten together five days ago Bunny didn't really want to be away from her. The only time they separated was when she went back to the North Pole and sometimes not even then.

"We're going to the Tooth Palace, Dad." Jack said.

"Be careful." North told her. He would have gone but it was November so he needed to get more focused on the toy making. Bunny was kind of happy with that, North had been a bit of a helicopter parent, they had to sneak kisses here and there.

Bunny grabbed her waist that had her blushing before opening the rabbit hole and going in together.

#

They arrived at the Tooth Palace and the baby teeth came to gush at them. Since they had found out about them being a couple they seemed really happy.

"Jack you're here." Tooth said.

"Yeah, I came to see my memories." Jack said.

"Good I have…Los Angeles, sector ten." She said and looked back at them. "A room ready for you to see them."

"Thanks." Jack said and she grabbed Bunny's paw and they walked to the room Baby Tooth flew too.

The room was practically empty except for two bean bag chairs and the casket that held the teeth. Jack got hold of it and looked at the painted face. That's what she wondered the most, why was she painted like that and not like all the other little girls.

"Ya okay mate?" Bunny asked her.

"Yeah, I might as well get this over with." Jack told him. Bunny didn't like the tone, she he grabbed her by the waist and sat down before putting her between his legs and held her there.

"Bunny, what are you doing?' Jack asked surprised and her face turning her blushing blue.

"Oi, wan' ya t' know yer no' alone mate so I'm gonna be here for ya." He told her.

"Thanks." She said relaxing into his touch. She touched her box and it was just like the first time.

#Memories#

_Jack looked at herself in the mirror, she had brown hair and it was longer almost passed her shoulder, her brown eyes seemed confused. _

"_Alright, Jack ready for your hair cut?" she looked up to see a beautiful woman with brown hair but sad eyes. _

"_Why do I have to cut my hair mommy?" she asked. Her mom looked at her through the mirror. _

"_Remember the game we've been playing." He mom asked. _

"_Yes, I'm a boy." Jack told her mother. It was a game that started when she was five and she didn't understand why she couldn't play with dolls and grow her hair like normal little girls. She had to play with the boys, not that she didn't like to play with them, it was fun to have freedoms that other girls didn't have. _

"_Good, we have to continue to play that game alright." Her mom told her. _

"_Okay, but I wanted to play with dolls." Jack said. _

"_You can play with your sister." Her mom said. It was like that, that her hair seemed to be cut off piece by piece. When she looked into the mirror again her hair was short like a boy. "Now go have fun." _

"_I always have fun." Jack said and went running. She was almost out the door when she smacked into a huge body. She looked up to see a man with kind eyes almost like North except this mans were brown, he had a brown beard and hair. _

"_Jack, do you want to help me with the sheep." _

"_Yes, Daddy." She told him. _

_They went out into the fields, where the sheep were kept. She looked around and looked at her Dad. _

"_Jack." He said bending down. _

"_Yes." She said. _

"_You're seven years old now; I want you to help me with the sheep." He told her. _

"_Okay." _

#

She got out of that memory and Bunny held her still.

"I had a mom and dad." She told him. Bunny just listened. "My mom was cutting my hair; she said it was a game we play were I pretended to be a boy."

"Why?" Bunny asked confused.

"I don't know." Jack said, she tapped the box again and it sent her into a trance.

#Memories#

_Jack was older now around ten years old. Her father was in a bed and she was standing next to him. _

"_Jack, you're going to have to become the man of the house." _

"_But, I'm a girl." Jack whispered. _

"_Listen to me Jack you're a boy, you have to be a boy if you aren't people are going to hurt your mother and sister and you don't want that." Jack's Dad said. _

"_Richard." Jack's mom said. _

"_Rose, I'm going to get back up." Richard told Rose. _

_Two days later Jack's father was up but he was limping. Jack knew he would have to get back to bed. Richard grabbed his staff and looked at Jack. _

"_I want to give this to you." _

"_But it's yours." _

"_I know but I'm giving it to you, you're going to be the man of the house soon." Richard told her. _

"_Why do I have to be the man o the house?" Jack asked. Richard bended in-front of her eyes. _

"_Jack is time you know the truth." He said. _

"_What truth?" she asked. _

"_Jack do you remember I have a very wealthy family member?" he asked. _

"_Yes." _

"_Well when you were born, she told us that if you were a girl she would take you away from us and we didn't want that, so we decided to pass you off as a boy, do you understand." Jack nodded. She had seen many other girls being readied to become wives at the moment and she didn't want that. Her father looked at her before touching his chest. _

"_Dad." She said. _

"_I have to go back to bed, Jack I want you to be good to mommy." He said. _

_The next morning he didn't wake up. Jack's mom was crying and she went next to her. _

"_I'm the man of the house now Mom." She told her. Rose just hugged her. _

"_I'm so sorry we had to do this." Her mom whispered. _

"_I'm going to be the best, son and brother I can be." Jack promised. _

#

She got out of her memory and she let tears fall. Bunny held on to her.

"Wat happen'?" he asked.

"A family from my father's wanted to take me away because I was a girl, that's why they told me I was a boy." Jack told Bunny. "When my Dad died he told me the truth and gave me my staff it was his."

"I'ma sorry Snowflake." Bunny told her.

"I'm not, I am actually happy to know why?" Jack said.

"Do ya want 'a see more?" he asked.

"No I think that's enough for me and since I have all the others from when I was in Antarctica I'm okay." Jack told him.

"Are ya sure?" he said.

"Yup, I really just wanted to know, why I was dressed like a boy and well I know now." Bunny helped her up and they walked together hand and hand.

Tooth was going to go into the room when Jack and Bunny came out.

"Oh I was going to go check on you guys." Tooth told them.

"I finished seeing the ones I wanted to see." Jack told her.

"Good." Tooth said. "So where are you going?"

"We are going to the Warren, right Bunny." Jack said.

"Yeah, paint some eggs." Bunny told Tooth.

"Have fun."

"Thanks." Jack said.

#

They arrived to the Warren and they began to paint eggs. Bunny was trying to get Jack's mind out of her memories, not that he didn't want her to remember, but he didn't want her to cry.

"Bunny, do you think if they hadn't made me dress like a guy I would still be me?" Jack asked him suddenly. Bunny looked at her.

"Ya, I think ya woulda been yourself." He told her. Jack smiled and tackled him with a hug. "Calm down Sheila." Bunny whispered in her ear.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter.**


	13. Thoughts(Jack)

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**RizReviewer, FReeTOBeMe1311, Dreamcreator, thunder angel 13, Darlene10104, and kembur**_** for the reviews. Okay so I wanted to know, what Jack could have been thinking during the movie, so this popped out of my head. It is set during the movie, to see in a way what Jack was thinking if he had been a girl, it will take place from when Jack is talking to the moon and a few scenes from the movie I will be breaking them apart and not showing all of the lines just a few. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirteen: Thoughts (Jack) **

"You put me here." she told the moon. "The least you could do, is tell me is why?" She moved toward the cables and began to frost some of them. Once the sand began to appear she had to smile.

"Right on time Sandman." She said running her hands through the sand and letting the dolphins come out of it to play with her. She knew that Sandy always let her do this since the moment they had met in the pond all those years ago. She stayed looking at the sand until it went away. She leaned on her staff until she felt something move. She freaked out and went to follow it, since she didn't know the person that could be coming.

She moved until she arrived to an alley, she had her staff pointed toward whatever was hidden around the place.

"Hello, mate." The voice told her making her jump. "Being a long time, Blizzard of 68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it." she looked as Bunny came out and she smiled.

"Bunny." She said leaning into her staff. "You're not still mad about that are you?" she asked and she could still remember the way he got angry when she kissed his nose.

"Yes." He told her looking at his boomerang. "But this is about something else." Jack looked at him weird.

"Fellas!" he suddenly said and she was picked up by her hoodie.

"Put me down, what the." She trashed and she was put in a sack. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't hear the conversation outside maybe it was because she was trashing so hard. When she got her hands on that Bunny she was going to freeze him into the next ice age. She felt the bag being thrown somewhere and it felt like a portal, like the one she used for Mother Nature.

When the sack hit the floor and her body with it, she heard a voice.

"He's here, quiet." She could tell it was a Russian accent to it. She looked up as the bag was opened and she saw elves that ran away. They got out of the way and she saw three people standing there.

"Hey there he is, Jack Frost." North told her. She recognized the people there instantly Sandy, North and the Tooth Fairy.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me." She said and began thinking, what had she done to be brought to the North Pole; she hadn't tried to break in for a few days. She was grabbed again by the Yetis and it annoyed her because they could move her bandages that covered her breast.

"Hey, hey put me down." She said and felt the Yetis trying to clean her.

"Hope the Yetis, treated you well." North said and she looked at him was he serious.

"Oh yeah." She said getting her staff. "I just love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." She told him hoping the sarcasm was evident in her voice. He just smiled at her. Santa had no concept in sarcasm.

"Oh, good that was my idea." He told her and he pointed to Bunny. "You know Bunny obviously." Bunny hmm and she looked at him.

"Obviously." She said, oh he would just wait until Easter; she was going to freeze his tail off.

"And the Tooth Fairy." The brightly color woman came in front of her.

"Hello, Jack I heard a lot about you and your teeth."

"My…my what?' she asked, did she just said her teeth.

"Open up are there really as white as they say." Tooth put her hands on her mouth and Jack was officially creped. "Ah…they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." She could see the baby teeth looking at her with love in their eyes. They had really fallen in love with her teeth.

"Girls put yourselves together, let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth scolded her fairies and Jack had to be impressed and a little creped out.

"And Sandy, sandy wake up." North yelled Jack felt bad for the little guy, she knew how much worked at night.

"Hey, ho anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" she asked. Sandman began to make pictures that she didn't understand because they were going too fast.

"That's not really helping, but thanks little man." She told him with a bit of smile before turning around and freezing an elf. "I must've done something really bad to get you four together." She sad.

"Wait, am I on the naughty list?" she asked. Mostly because there had to a reason she didn't get visits from Santa right. Especially with the things, Loki, Hermes and she pulled. She knew Santa could not just ignore her like that, right?

"On naughty list." He told her. "You hold record."

"But no matter we over look, wipe clean the slate." He told her wiping his arm clean.

"How come?" she asked because she was not convinced?

"Huh, good question." Bunny said.

"I'll tell you how come, because now you are Guardian." North said excitedly and Jack was just confused. Than all of this music began to play and yetis with torches that she didn't really want close. One of the elves wanted her to put shoes on or more like ordering her too. It got pretty annoying so she did the same thing she had always done when Hermes and Loki got really annoying. She slammed her staff of the ground letting some frost on the floor and letting the wind have a little bit of fun.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" she demanded. North laughed really hard.

"Of course you do." he told her as if it was really obvious. "Music!"

"No music." She told them.

#

"This is all really flattering, but you don't want me." she told them getting on top of the table. "You're al hard work and deadline and I'm all snowballs and fun time, I'm not a guardian." She said sitting down hoping to make a point because she really thought this was a joke.

"That's exactly what I said." she heard Bunny told them and it made her eyes go up. She was really going to make it hard for him to hide his eggs this year.

Tooth came over to her and began to explain the globe about being the children and how they had to protect them, even North got into it too.

"Now no more wish-washy Pitch is out there…" when North told her that.

"You mean the boogeyman."

'Yes, when he threatens us he threatens the children."

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified." Jack told them. Why would they pick her of all people?

"Pick, you think we picked." He said. "No you were chosen, like we were all chosen by Man in Moon." North told her and it shocked her she didn't really pay attention to what Bunny or the Tooth Fairy said, her attention was on the moon.

"Wait he talks to you." She asked.

"See you cannot say no, it is destiny." North told her.

"But why wouldn't he tell me that himself." She asked confused, she was always talking to him, almost screaming and he never answered. Now this was his answer. "After three hundred years this is his answer." She said. She was angry; she felt she had a reason to be angry.

"To spend eternity like you guys cooked up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids." She told them. "Oh no that's not for me." she screamed at the moon. She wanted to be seen but she was not that desperate. Then she realized that she was being pretty insulting and they were really just the messengers. "No offense."

"How, how is that not offensive?" Bunny asked her getting close. You know what I think, I think we just dodge a bullet there, what does this clown know about bring joy to children?"

Oh no he didn't, he did not just say that about her. Well two can play that game.

"You ever hear of a snow day." She said. "I know is no hard-boil egg but kids like what I do?" he stood up and had defiance in his eyes.

"But none of them believe in you do they mate." He told her. "Face it your invisible mate, it's like you don't even exist." Jack felt tears in her eyes but she was not going to show him weakness that was something she knew how to hide.

"Bunny, enough." Tooth said.

"No, the kangaroo is right." Jack told them and she enjoyed the shock in his face.

"The what, what did you call me, I'm not a kangaroo mate." He told her. They got really close.

"And all this time I thought you were if you're not a kangaroo what are you?" she asked.

"I'm a Bunny, the Easter bunny people believe in me." Bunny told her and she felt the tears coming to pick at her eyes. Sometimes she really hated acting like a boy.

"Jack, walk with me." North said and she walked with North toward a place she had always tried to break into.

"Nothing personal North, but what you guys do is just not my thing." She said looking around and she was shocked, this place was amazing.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing." Jack followed North but she did step behind, it was not every day she got to see Santa's workshop.

"Whoa, slow down I've been trying to break into this place for years."

"What do you mean break in?" North asked.

"Don't worry I never get passed the Yetis.' She said turning around and seeing Phil giving her a threatening gesture, she knew it was just playful since out of all the Yeti's she had spent the most time with him. "Hey Phil." She said and walked.

When they arrived in North office, she was shocked and thought it really beautiful seeing all the snow and figurines around.

"Fruitcake/" North asked. She looked at him.

"No thanks." She said.

"Now we get down to tax of brass." He said cracking his knuckles and Jack looked at him.

"Tax of brass." Suddenly the door was close and she was shocked, what was going on there, when she turned around she backed away as North got closer.

"Who are you Jack Frost?" oh please don't let him know I'm a girl, please don't let him know.

"What is our center?"

"My center?" she asked.

"If Man in Moon choose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He got really thoughtful. He gave her a little doll and began to explain who he was until they got to a tiny wooden baby. It was really pretty.

#

"What is yours?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She answered. When she was going to return the wooden baby he covered her hand with his to cover the little baby. She was touched. Than Bunny came and he was serious.

"Trouble at the Tooth Palace." Jack had a feeling she was going to be dragged there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. I might be doing more of this in seem near future, maybe even Bunny's thoughts in a way. Don't forget to review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Hermes**.


	14. Bunny & Jack Knock-out Hallow

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So I am giving you guys double chapters this time hope you enjoy them. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own Loki or Hermes.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Fourteen: Bunny & Jack Knock-out Hallow **

Now Hallows Eve was a very playful spirit and most of Halloween he spent it making mischief with lot of the spirits he even hung out with gods meaning Loki and sometimes if the schedule allows it Hermes. Now Jack tended to be near Halloween not always freezing things but having fun scaring the population. This year she was no-show. That got him angry and a bit annoyed.

He understood that being a Guardian it was no fun and games all the time, which was ironic since Jack was fun and games all the time. But he really expected Jack to come. Okay she was a girl and sure North gave them a talk on not being too rough on her but he knew how much Jack could handle.

So he came up with a plan, to scare the Winter Girl out of her staff for not coming to Halloween. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

#

He was currently planning his revenge when Loki came into his house. Hallows house was actually a castle Dracula's castle to be exact. Loki looked over that the plan and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going after Jacqueline?" Loki said making Hallow jump.

"Don't do that, I'm supposed to be doing the scaring." Hallow said.

"But Halloween already passed we are getting close to Christmas and I don't think North would appreciate it." Loki told Hallow, he wondered if he should warn Hallow that Jack was dating the Easter Bunny and if he messed with her, he would probably lose a few teeth, on the bright side it would make Tooth happy. He decided against it though because really it would be very fun to watch. He wondered if he could get Hermes so he could see.

"Oh come on Loki this plan is perfect and Jack will appreciate it."

"Alright, don't forget that I didn't warn you." Loki said disappearing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_North Pole _

Jack for once was not making a mess she was preparing. The first day of winter was coming and she wanted to make it special. It was first time with the Guardians and she wanted to do a good job about it. She had already given Burgess a snow day and she had been playing with Jamie and the kids. But she had to plan for the rest of the world. She was actually planning on giving a lot of place a white Christmas this year.

"This is going to be fun." She said, she was already thinking of games war strategies when they had a snowball fight. Oh she was so ready.

#

She didn't noticed when Hermes and Loki arrived or that they were sitting on top of the ceiling looking down waiting for Hallows plan to go to waste.

"You don't think it's a bit cruel we don't tell her?" Hermes whispered.

"Now, what would be the fun in that?" Loki said.

"I can't believe you sent Bunny that letter though." Hermes said.

"I know he wasn't going to come unless it was something really important what's more important than our Jacqueline." Loki said with a wicked smile.

#

Jack was so focused on her plans. That she didn't notice the shadow that descended at the back of her.

Hallow was excited, he had dressed up like Pitch Black and gone into the North Pole being it so busy, the Yetis didn't notice him. He was going to scare the pee out of Jack. He raised a scythe it was a toy scythe but it would be funny.

"Ja…WHACK!" that was all Hallow felt when a boomerang hit him right in the face and he felt his feet being frozen immediately. Bunny stood there getting his boomerang back and Jack was about to smack her staff once more but she heard laughter.

"Ha-ha!" Loki and Hermes laughed and practically fell from the ceiling to the floor with their laughter.

Bunny and Jack looked at each other than at their victim. It was not Pitch it was none other than Hallow.

"What in the world?" Jack said. "Loki, Hermes." She shouted. Hermes was the first to get his breath back.

"Oh sorry, Jacqueline."

"Wat did ya two do?" Bunny asked.

"Oh right." Hermes said and pointed to Loki. Loki seemed to be getting his breath back together.

"Okay, well Hallow was mad that you didn't show up to Halloween like you do every year, so he was planning a prank and well I did try to warn him." Loki said. He said pointing to Bunny, Jack shook her head.

"Bunny, I thought you were painting some eggs." Jack said.

"I was, I received a letter saying t' get here as fast as I could." Bunny told her before looking at the two gods. "I hav' a feelin' I hav' to thank ya two?" he said.

"Well let's get Hallow in living room next to the fire." Jack said. As the boys helped and put Hallow in one of the couched. Jack couldn't help get so giggles out of her system.

"Wat so funny mate?" Bunny asked.

"Just thinking on what Hallow tried to do." Jack said.

It took a few minutes for Hallow to wake up and he woke up to the grumpy face of the Easter Bunny, and the amuse faces of Jack, Loki and Hermes.

"What happened?" Hallow asked.

"Jack and I knocked you out mate." Bunny said.

"That's it, I'm not scaring you again Jack." Hallow said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. **


	15. First Day of Winter aka First Fight

**A Frozen Rose **

Note:** I hope you guys liked the other chapter, since they were two. I want to thank **_**keembur, RizReviewer, FReeTOBeMe1311, Dreamcreator, and Darlene10104**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Fifteen: First Day of Winter aka First Fight **

Now Jack and Bunny had been a couple for almost two months to be exact. And everything had been perfect, but of course everyone knows that nothing is perfect. So the fight was to be expected, it came all of a sudden that it surprised both of them.

#

Jack was getting ready for the first day of Winter. After the whole, Hallow prank- gone- wrong. She was more excited to get out. She knew she would be gone for more than one day mostly three and be going in and out of the Pole for the rest of the months in which Winter resided. She was dressed in something different this year as well, thanks to Tooth, she was dressed in longer brown leggings and a blue off the shoulder shirt, and she had a small hooded cape on top of that.

"So, ready." she said to herself.

"Jacqueline, good I foun' ya mate." Bunny said running behind her.

"Aster, what are you doing here, come to say bye." She said with a smile.

"No." Bunny said and she looked at him weird.

"Then?" she asked

"Jacqueline you can't go out." He told her.

"What?" she said.

"Pitch, Jack, Pitch is out there and he could hurt you." Bunny said. After what Hallow pulled he had a feeling Pitch wouldn't like the interpretation and that he would get Jack when she was alone.

"Bunny, I have to go, it's the first day of Winter and with Leo and Solange planning their wedding I don't want to get Leo to work over-time." Jack said.

"Would you not think of someone else and for your safety for once?" Bunny said.

"No, Leo is my friend and in-case you've forgotten I am the Spirit of Winter, if I don't bring Winter I will make a lot of people unhappy." Jack said.

"Pitch can be out there and you're still somewhat invisible." Bunny screamed hoping to make her understand, he wanted her safe even if he had to hit a low blow.

"It doesn't matter I have a job I must do, I have done this job before you got into the picture Bunnymund." Jack screamed. She knew that reminded him of her three hundred years she had being ignored by the Guardians still got into his craw.

"I don't care about the before I care about the now and right now yur in bloody danger, why can't you understand that." Bunny yelled.

"Because you're being ridiculous." Jack said.

"Jack, you have to…"

"No…I'm going and you're not going to stop me." Jack said. "Wind." And like that she was gone. All Bunny was left seeing the empty spot she just occupied.

"Fine be stubborn." Bunny hissed and tapped his foot on the ground so he could go to his Warren, watch if he cared.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

So let's just say that and angry Jacqueline didn't turn out so well to some people in the world. She brought to blizzards to Canada, Russia and a bit of China. The other parts of the world got very light snow. But the blizzards had tired her out.

"I can't believe…" she muttered.

"Whoa, what has your panties in a twist." She turned to see Hallow flying next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I kind of came to apologize you know for the scare."

"Don't worry about it Hallow. You now I can take it." she said.

"I still can't believe you knocked me out." Hallow said. "Your Bunny terrified me thought." Jack didn't want to laugh at anything Bunny could have done, but she did.

"Really?" she asked stopping.

"Now there's the girl I know." Hallow said. "Now tell me, what's wrong and why did you buried a few countries in snow."

Jack began to explain the fight she had with Bunny, which she was beginning to think they both over reacted. Maybe she should have listened, Bunny was trying to protect her, but he didn't have to say all those things.

"Jack, I think Bunny is right though in some way." Hallow told her. "Dude I was there when he knocked me out, he cares about you a lot I don't think it's a machismo thing right there he truly cares."

"I guess, I should apologize." Jack said, but she was scared, what if he didn't forgive her, she really cared for Bunny. She was beginning to think it was more than like and more into L-O-V-E but she wasn't sure.

"Oh look at the two perfect prays." They both jumped to see Pitch standing there.

"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Why I am just dilating myself in the fear that emanates from Hallow and your fear Jack." Pitch said. "My two months and the Rabbit is already mad at you, see you can't even have a relationship without ruining it."

"Don't listen to him Jack." Hallow said.

"Be quiet, Hallow seriously scared of the Pooka." Pitch said.

"Leave him alone." Jack said.

"Ah, Jack what are you going to do, your tired and next to a boy that emanates fear my lunch, not even a god to protect you." Pitch mocked. What Hallow and Jack didn't expect was the assault. Pitch began to get Nightmares out and they came to attack them.

"Ha-ha." He laughed sinisterly. Jack went to freeze him, but he moved and hit jack hard making her hit one of the walls. To the delight of Pitch it began to rain. He began to seek his nightmares on Jack the blizzards had been hard and taken its toll. He would enjoy seeing the Pooka in pain. Hallow tried to defend himself but he needed to get away, he was like the energizer bunny giving Pitch powers.

Jack tried to defend herself, but she had felt a few of her bones break and she was in pain.

"Please help." She said and hit the ground twice with her staff trying to contact Bunny underground.

"He won't get here in time." Pitch laughed. He was wrong Bunny got there in time, he had heard desperate call on the smacks and he arrived to see his worst nightmare realize. Jack was filled with bruises and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He fought the Nightmares.

Pitch really though he would win, he didn't expect for Jack to have really mighty friends. When lightning began to dance on the ground and sticking Nightmares, Hallow was taken through a portal. The last lightning strike was really close to Pitch and he screamed in fear getting Hallow out of the equation, it snuffed his power out. Another one even stronger come to him that had him scrambling. He was this close to get his head taken out by a hammer and a boomerang.

"Jacqueline are you alright." Bunny looked up to see a blond man and he knew him.

"Thor." Bunny said. Thor looked at the Bunny.

"I heard of you the bunny of eggs." Thor said. "Loki informed me you are dating our Jacqueline."

"Yes." Bunny said but he was already checking on Jack and he was freaking out. He grabbed her body carefully as if she was the most delicate flower in the world. He tapped the ground and he didn't say goodbye to Thor, who saw the look Bunny gave Jack as he took her down with him.

"Loki, we are going to have a wedding soon." Thor whispered and left to tell the other Guardians because he knew Bunny wouldn't do it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Warren _

Bunny arrived with Jacqueline on his arms.

"Bunny." The painful moan came out and it hurt Bunny.

"I'm right here Snowflake, I'm right here." He whispered. He walked her to his home. Now his home was very simple it almost looked like a human cabin except more round and underground. He went to lay her on the emergency room he had, because every Guardian had one.

His emergency room was green with brown. He laid her on the bed, because he had a normal bed in the emergency room.

"You're going to be okay." Bunny whispered. He began to check her wounds and saw that only her wrist was broke and her ribs were fractured. He tied them up making sure they were right. He cured her wounds with his herbs.

"Bunny!" he heard yells but he didn't care, his Snowflake was first.

"Bunny, I'm sorry." Jack said out of nowhere before passing out. He kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Bunny there you are." North said. He walked in with a few Yetis and they had buckets and tubs full of snow.

"Thanks." Bunny said but he kept one firm hold on Jacks hand the same way she did and petted her hair once in a while. Even when the snow was there and he felt the cold he didn't care. North had to smile, you could see the love and affection there.

When they were alone Bunny touched his nose to hers.

"I love ya, Jacqueline." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	16. Thoughts 2(Bunny)

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_** .234, thunder angel13, 1captain obvious, RizReviewer, keembur, Darlene10104, and Night-Fury1**_**. Okay so these are Bunny's thoughts about the movie. Of course he is going to have different scenes. So I'm going to start where they choose the new Guardian. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Sixteen: Thoughts 2(Bunny) **

"It is Pitch." Bunny said and he was shocked because he was sure they had snuffed him out in the Dark Ages. He couldn't be this powerful not enough to be in the Pole.

"Manny, what must we do?" North asked.

"Ah, guys do you know what this means?" Tooth asked them. Bunny knew he didn't need to be told.

"He's chosen a new guardian." North told them.

"What why?" Bunny asked. they had dealt with Pitch before it shouldn't be any different.

"Must be big deal." North told him. "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked they were the big four after all; they didn't need help especially not against Pitch Black.

"I wonder who it is going to be." Tooth asked. Sandy showed the four leaf clover. "Maybe the leprechaun." But Bunny he was worrying about something else.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the groundhog." Because he hated that spirit with a passion. It was mostly his fault that he either got to see Jack Frost during his egg hunts.

"Jack Frost." North said.

"I take it back the Groundhog is fine." Bunny said. Just the person he was thinking about, there was no way Jack could be a Guardian.

"As long as he helps to protect the children."

"JACK FROST!" Bunny demanded. "He doesn't care about children; all he does is freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts." Bunny said. No way was Frost qualified; he was always freezing his tail off when he gave him the chance.

"He is an irresponsible, selfish…"

"Guardian." North finished, Bunny could see North was intrigued by the idea.

"He is many things but he is not a Guardian." Bunny said.

#

"I told you I am not going with you guys." Jack said, but they ignored him. Bunny knew it was important for them to leave to the Tooth Palace but he didn't want to go on the sleigh.

"I'm not getting into some rickety old sleigh." Just the look of wonderment on Jack Face had Bunny feeling weird. He didn't want Jack to be impressed; he hoped Jack wasn't impressed by the sleigh. When Jack chuckle he knew it. He just hoped he didn't say anything. When one of the reindeer tried to attack him, Bunny rally hoped he disliked the sleigh, he did not expect him to laugh.

"Okay, one ride but that's it." Jack said getting into the sleigh. Bunny didn't like that at all, why did the kid have to like the sleigh.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said getting in. "Bunny what are you waiting for?' North asked him and Bunny had to gulp. He hated the sleigh, it wasn't save there was no way it was safe.

"I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." He said hitting the sleigh. "And safer." He was going to turn around; he was going to get there in his tunnels.

"Ah, get in." North said pulling him inside. "Buckle up."

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?" he asked.

"Ha, that was just expression." North said "Are we ready?"

'No' Bunny though, when North hit it, he clawed the inside of the sleigh and he screamed halfway through the ride, he really hated being in the air.

"I hope you like the loopy-loops." North grinned.

"I hope ya like carrots." Bunny said, he felt like throwing up. In the air he was really feeling sick, he was going to throw up.

"Hey, Bunny check out this view, wooah…" Jack said falling off and Bunny felt like his heart just hit the floor.

"North, he just…" Bunny was scared; he couldn't have died this early. He gathered his courage and went to look over the sleigh. He saw Jack laying on one of the sleighs legs.

"Oh, you do care." Jack told him. It got him angry he was just having an attack here thinking something bad had happened and the little winter child had just.

"Oh rack off you little show pony."

"Hold on everyone I knew a short cut."

"Oh shoot I knew I should have taken the tunnels." Bunny said, he hated going through the magic portal they weren't as bad as the sleighs but he still didn't like it.

"Tooth Palace." North said and they went in.

When they arrived into the Toot Palace, Bunny was shocked. What in the world was happening?

"Their taking the tooth fairies." Jack exclaimed and it shocked Bunny he saw Jack jump and get one of them and look at it with care. "Hey there little baby tooth you okay." He could hear the chirping of the baby tooth.

The inside was just like that as well. When North gave Jack the reins he felt his stomach plummet he knew North was a reckless driver, Jack could be even worse. When North hit one of the nightmares Bunny saw the teeth

"Their steeling the teeth." Bunny said, he knew what the teeth contained. He saw that Sandy seemed to be confused and that was rare Sandy as rarely confused.

"Jack look out!" North said. Jack moved the reigns and Bunny was just thankful he didn't plumed them to their death in the contraption.

"Tooth are you alright?" North asked and Bunny went with the rest to check on their female Guardian. When Baby Tooth came out of Jack; Bunny was impressed because at least a little happiness Tooth could have.

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting the big four. All in one place." All the Guardians looked for the source of the voice. "I'm a little star-struck." Bunny looked up at Pitch with the rest.

"Did you like my show on the globe North, got all of you together didn't I?" Pitch said and Bunny heard the frustration in North it they hadn't gone the teeth and fairies wouldn't bun-protected.

"Pitch you have thirty seconds to return my fairies…"

"Or what you'll stick a quarter under my pillow."

"What are you doing this?" North asked and it was the same question Bunny was wondering. Didn't they beat him bad enough last time?

"Maybe I want what you have to be believed in." Pitch came down and Bunny made sure to keep his gaze where the boogeyman went. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny said.

"Go suck an egg Rabbit." Pitch told Bunny and he tried to get him, but he didn't reach.

"Hold on is that Jack Frost, since when are you all so chummy?" Pitch asked and Bunny didn't like his tone.

"We're not." Jack answered.

"Oh good a neutral party, so I'm going to ignore you but you must be used to that." Pitch said and that angered Bunny, he didn't like that Pitch would bring that up. Okay he had but that was him, he had seen Jack's shoulders and he didn't like that at all.

"Pitch, shut up you sneaking little rat bag, come here." He growled and he didn't know where it came from. Pitch disappeared. Bunny felt someone take one of his boomerangs and when he saw Tooth, he freaked when the nightmare appeared. Pitch explained and Bunny couldn't believe it, he was using dream-sand like Sandy's.

"…they smell fear you know." Pitch said with a sick smile.

"What fear of you, no one has been afraid of you since the dark ages." Bunny said.

"Ah the dark ages such happy times for me all the power I willed…"Pitch went on to explain his sickness on the dark ages and how he hated them for bring wonder, hopes and dreams. When he finished be he began to see it happening.

"They don't believe in me anymore." Tooth said and Bunny felt bad for her. Pitch explained to Jack their price to live.

"No Christmas or Easter or little fairies that come in the night." Pitch said. "There will be nothing but fear and darkness and me." he said. "It's your turn not to be believed in." that got Bunny mad and he threw his boomerang.

#

North had come up with the idea of collecting the teeth. Bunny had to agree that it was the funniest thing he had ever done in a long, long time. When they arrived at the little boy's room, it hurt him a bit that the boy couldn't see Jack, not after the fun they had.

#

Bunny was panicking when he saw the Nightmares go after Sandy and Jack he couldn't get it though, how was Pitch getting so powerful too soon. When Jack came down onto the sleigh, he felt like he needed Jack to understand they could do well. He looked over his shoulder and the saw Nightmare.

"You might wanna duck." He said and threw the boomerang on the Nightmare. Jack looked at him impressed and he raised his brow.

#

When Sandy was fighting the dream sand, Bunny wanted to help.

"We gotta help Sandy." Jack said and North moved the sleigh. When Sandy was hit, Bunny could only hear Jacks yell.

"No!" Jack screamed and when he went Bunny called to him.

"Jack." He said.

Jack flew and the only thing Bunny and the rest of the Guardians could do was stare. Bunny was hoping Jack could get to Sandy in time. When Pitch sent all the nightmare sand toward Jack, Bunny couldn't breathe.

But his biggest shock was when Jack made the nightmare sand explode in energy and when he felt Bunny still couldn't get over the shock. Tooth caught Jack and laid him on the sleigh and she asked what he wondered.

"Jack, h…how did you do that?" she asked.

"I…I didn't know I could." He told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LIN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter and guess what you guys get double update or being that awesome. Don't forget to review.**


	17. Jack's Adventures in Asgard Pt1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. So this is the chapter in which Jack meets Loki and Thor. I do hope you guys like it, this is set two years after Mother Nature and the Seasons chapters. You guys don't have to read that chapter to get it but I want you guys to be in the exact time it takes place.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own Loki, Thor and other Norse Mythos I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Seventeen: Jack's Adventures In Asgard Pt. 1 **

Jack had visited Vera a few days ago and since she had heard from the Groundhog that she still had a few days for Winter, she was going to enjoy it. So she flew and enjoyed her time and it dull a bit when she forgot that people couldn't see her.

Jack was having fun, she was going to be giving a lot of snow to certain parts of the world and she couldn't wait. When she arrived to Britain where a snow-day was so over-due, there was rain. Her clothes were drenched and some iced over from her cold.

"What in the world?" she asked. Is not like she didn't like the rain, she did even if her clothes frosted over some of the time, okay all the time. But she knew that the storm wasn't supposed to be like this.

Jack didn't notice the Gods fighting on top of her. The Wind moved her too fast and she was hit by something hard knocking her out of the sky and into the ground.

#

Loki noticed the person going to the ground.

"Way to go, Thor you just knocked someone out." Loki said.

"If you didn't move out of the way." Thor said.

"What I was supposed to stay there and get hit by your Hammer." Loki said floating down to where he saw the person land. Loki saw the pale boy in the ground and saw the shepherd's staff. "Look at what you did hurt one of the people you protect."

"What, no I didn't?" Thor said.

"So the shepherd's staff is a fake." Loki said.

"If you hadn't made me…"

"If I hadn't make you look like the child you tend to act most of the time, what?" Loki said. "I think you killed him and he is merely a child." Loki said noticing that the boy was very pale.

"No, No I will not let a child die by my hands I will make it up to him." Thor said.

"By doing, what I think the boy is safer in the ground tan near your brute hands." Loki said.

"No we will take him."

"Where?" Loki said.

"To Asgard." Thor said.

"Ah, no not happening if Odin finds out…" Loki didn't get to finish as Thor had already gotten handle of the boy and his staff on his arms and they were being transported.

#

Thor and Loki arrived to meet Heimdallr guardian of the rainbow bridge.

"It seems you brought us a season." He told them.

"We don't wish to talk about it; we are cleaning another mess made by my brother." Loki said. Both Gods moved to their quarters trying really not to get caught

"What is that you hold?" They turned to see SIF.

"Go on, tell her." Loki said with a wicked smile, he really liked putting Thor on the spot.

"I may have hit the child with my Hammer." Thor said.

"You brought a mortal here." Sif asked.

"Season." Loki said.

#

Jack woke up with a massive headache. What in the world had hit her in the head, so hard? She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a room made of gold.

"Okay, I'm incredibly creped." She said to no one. She was in a bed; she looked around for her staff. It was leaning against the bed she was laying on. She grabbed it and got up. She didn't know where she was.

"Wind!" she yelled. She couldn't feel anything.

She opened the doors and walked the hallways she had to be impressed the place. She saw four people standing there and she got close to the wall getting her staff close to her.

"You mean to tell me, Loki and Thor brought a season into Asgard." The man with red curly hair asked.

"Yes, for all I know the season belongs to Jutenheim." The woman said. Jack looked at her weird, Jutenheim, was that what they called home. She moved around and left a bit of frost with her uncovered feet.

She was able to get out of the palace and she was amazed, looking around the place was beautiful. She saw the bridge and got on it twirling around. The lady called it Jutenheim, so there was where she would go. The place looked amazing she could see the stars and all the other things. She stood in-front of a man in a gold suit.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Heimdallr told her.

"Um…so I don't know where I am but I would like to go to Jutenheim." Jack said with a smile.

"Are you certain that is where you wish to go?" Heimdallr asked her.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Very well." Heimdallr said. He had a feeling he would have to tell Thor and Loki about this.

"Thank you, whatever your name is." She said.

"Heimdallr." He told her.

"Oh, thank you Heimdallr." Jack was sent into another portal but this time she felt it and she wanted to puke.

#

Loki and Thor were walking back to where they had left the season. When they saw no one in there.

"The season is gone, see I told you it was a bad idea I should know." Loki said.

"Let's not fight brother; we should get our pale season." Thor said. They followed the frost on the ground.

"It seems our missing friend left presents for us." Loki said.

"She went to the rainbow bridge." Thor said.

They arrived at the bridge to see Heimdallr standing there.

"Aw…I knew you would come soon." He said.

"Did you see our pale shepherd?" Thor asked.

"She asked that I sent her to Jutenheim." Heimdallr.

"To Juntenheim!" both of them exclaimed.

"Yes."

"We have to go get our pale visitor." Thor exclaimed.

"Did you say she, as in the season is a girl." Loki said.

#

Jack was standing in a very cold and dead world. This was in no way, her home.

"Oh, what did I do?" she asked. She turned around and saw something that shocked her, in-front of her. It was a giant made of ice and he was raising his mighty fist at her. She was pushed out of the way immediately but someone she heard a strong male voice.

"You will not harm our season." Thor said and slammed his hammer into the Frost Giant. Jack grabbed her staff and before the Frost Giant was able to hit the man and she froze him more before hitting him with her staff and making him explode. She was covered by a skinnier man with his cape.

"What just happened?" she asked. Thor smiled at her.

"You wielder of Winter have just slain a Frost Giant, we should celebrate your victory." Thor said.

"Where am I?" she asked. Loki took pity on the girl.

"You came to Jutenheim land of the Frost Giants, now why would you come here." Loki said.

"A girl mentioned to some guy with reddish hair that I might belong here, so I thought she was talking of my home." Jack explained.

"I suppose we should go back to Asgard and after we celebrate your victory young friend, will you explain why you dressed as a male shepherd." Thor said. "You must have same abilities as Loki in shape-shifting."

"Heimdallr, open the gate to take us home." Loki said.

"Not again." Jack said as she and the other two were sucked into the magic portal.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK#**

Note: **Okay so this is the end of part one. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	18. Proposal

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Night-Fury1, RizReviewer, Darlene10104, and Katyuana**_** for the reviews. So this is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Eighteen: Proposal **

_Two Days Later _

Jack woke up to feel her hand was really warm. When she looked over she saw that Bunny was sitting there. He had a blanket over his shoulders. She had to smile and winced a little at the pain. She moved her broken hand and let her fingers that thankfully were not broken over Bunny's head.

"Aster." She whispered. Bunny woke up immediately and looked at Jack's blue eyes looking at him.

"Jacqueline, yur awake." He said.

"Yeah." She whispered, they looked at each other. "I'm sorry for not listening to you."

"Don't worry about it Snowflake, I'm just happy I got there in time." Bunny said.

"But I really should have listened." Jack said.

"I shouldn't hav' told ya those things and should'va tried to explain things better." Bunny said. Jack looked down before looking at him.

"Bunny could you hold me?" she asked. Bunny smiled at her.

"Of course." Bunny said. He got on top of the bed and held her to him. Jack felt safe. She let some tears out and Bunny held her as she sobbed.

"Shh…it's alright Snowflake." Bunny said.

"Aster I still have to deliver winter." Jack said. Bunny held her a bit closer but minded her ribs.

"I'll keep an eye on ya." He said.

"You're going with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I won't mind the cold if it keeps ya safe." Bunny said. He was nuzzling her head and Jack seemed to be calmer. She looked up and Bunny took her lips in his. Jack wrapped her unharmed hand on his head and scratched his head and sometimes his ears a bit getting really nice noises out of him. Bunny couldn't get the sensations out of his mind, he was filled with Jacqueline.

"Ya might not want to do that." Bunny whispered at her.

"Oh sorry." Jack said letting go, thinking she had done something wrong. Bunny noticed her look.

"Ya did nothing wrong Jacqueline it's just my ears are very sensitive." He said. Jack understood and blushed.

"Oh."

"Ya, oh." Bunny said with a smile. Jack reached up and kissed his nose.

"Can we get up?" she asked. Bunny got up and took her in his arms.

"You know I want to stretch my legs." She said with smile, she didn't mind being in his arms.

"Ya had me worried." He told her.

Jack smiled. "Again sorry." She said. He deposited her on the table and went to make some food. Jack was able to see the kitchen.

It was rather big and it surprised her, it was brown and had marble counters and the dark wood drawers and cup boards. The table was small seated only two people and squared, it seemed really intimate. Bunny came to her and gave her soup as he put his own. She frosted over lightly so it wouldn't be too hot for her.

"Thanks Aster." Jack said. Bunny smiled as Jacqueline ate her soup it should make her get energy. "I do have to cook for you one of this days." She told him.

"Ya know, how to cook?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, I spent a lot of time with Thor and Loki and considering how Thor eats, well you end up learning." Bunny looked at her.

"Wat ya mean spent a lot of time with them?" he asked.

"Well if you haven't noticed those two and I are very close." Jack said.

"Oh." Bunny said.

"Bunny!" they both looked up to see Tooth and North standing there and they were not happy.

"Wat's wrong mate?" Bunny asked.

"Why not tell us Jacqueline is up?" North said.

"I barely woke up." Jack said.

"I wanted her to be well fed to get her energy back." Bunny said.

"Oh good." North said. Tooth went to fly next to Jack and began to circle her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it still hurt to move but it'll go away in a few days." Jack said. "No since I need to go to work, Bunny and I really have to go." Jack said. She got up and grabbed Bunny's paw. Bunny tried not to smile.

"But, why you must rest?" North told her.

"I will after I'm done delivering snow." Jacqueline said.

"We must talk about Christmas Party." North said.

"Jacqueline must deliver snow mate, let her I'll be with her." Bunny said.

"Fine, but come back to Pole after." North said.

"We will Dad." Jack said with a smile.

#

It took a few hours but Jack and Bunny were able to get to a lot of places. Jack was feeling quite well and some kids were very happy to be getting snow. Jack would have to tell Bunny exactly where she would go, so that he could follow in the tunnels. It made Bunny see how Jack worked and he was very proud of her.

Their last stop before the sunset was Burgess and Jack did it with style. She threw a snowball at Jamie's head.

"Hey." Jaime said.

"Hi, Jaime." She said. Jaime looked at his friend and noticed that she had a cast on her arm.

"Jack, what happened?' Jaime asked. Jack shrugged it off and smiled.

"Nothing bad, now want to have a snowball fight, Bunny is here so Sophie can come play too." Jack said.

"Great." Jaime said.

The rest of the believers came and they had an epic snowball fight. Bunny had fun with Sophie playing in the snow and being happy.

At night when they were all called in Jaime hugged Jack lightly and went to grab Sophie. Jack went to stand next to Bunny.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"I think you did great Snowflake." Bunny complimented. They walked in the now to her lake and it was very beautiful because the moon seemed to be shinning upon it. Jack sighed.

"Wat's the matter?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing, it's just that this is one of the first times I actually feel happy, I felt happy before don't get me wrong but now I just feel it." Jack told him.

"Jacqueline." Bunny said. She turned to look at him.

"Yes, Aster." She said. He liked that fact that she would call him more by his name. He got really close.

"I want to tell ya something." He said.

"Okay." She said with a smile. He cupped her cheek and looked her straight in the eye.

"Jacqueline I love ya." He told her. Jack was shocked she felt some tears getting build up in her eyes.

"I love you too, Aster." She told him and they kissed in-front of the lake and covered by some of the frosted trees.

#

They both arrived to the North Pole and were greeted by a very happy North and Tooth.

"So, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"We are talking about Christmas." North said.

"Yeah." She said.

"We want to make it extra especial these years since it's the first for you with us." Tooth said.

"Oh." Jack said. North touched her shoulder.

"I vill make this the best Christmas ever." North assured her. Bunny didn't think so but he was not going to say anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Two days before Christmas Jack was not followed by Bunny. She was escorted on her rounds by Loki himself. When she asked where Bunny was, Loki told her that he didn't know.

Bunny on the other hand was doing something really important. Something that was on his mind and would totally beat North in any surprised that he had planned.

#

_Christmas Eve_

The North Pole was busier than ever and Jack was shocked to see all the movements. She tried not to get in the way and left to give some snow. She knew she would have to leave in the night as well, since Bunny trusted her enough and since North would be out there tonight to go alone. She was going to be giving children a white Christmas.

She had a lot of fun, but she wondered what Bunny was planning because he had been very secretive over the past two days and it was getting a little bit annoying. She just really hoped that he would like his present.

She didn't arrive back at the Pole until three in the morning. When she arrived in the living room, she saw that Tooth was there telling her fairies of teeth. Sandy was still not there. Bunny was sitting in the couch and she flew to him.

"Bunny." She said. Bunny grabbed her and she settled herself in his lap.

"Snowflake." Bunny said.

"We should all go to sleep tomorrow morning is going to be important." Tooth said with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Bunny said. He grabbed Jack's hand and walked her to her room.

#

"It's Christmas!" North screamed. It got all four guardians out of their bedrooms running thinking something bad had happened since they were a bit sleep deprived before they noticed North standing there with a smile.

"Now go change slow-pokes." He said. The four grumbled before going back to their rooms and getting ready for today. It was going to be an intimate family gathering. Jack was happy that she had given her friends their gifts yesterday.

When they came back everyone was changed and all had different colored sacks in their hand. They went to enter the living room. North grabbed Jack's shoulder.

"First Christmas with family, yes." North said. He opened the doors and Jack was awestruck by the beauty of it. The room was decorated nicely and with a large Christmas tree that was all lit up presents littered under the tree. But she felt happy because she had someone to celebrate with and wouldn't be spending it alone.

They moved to eat first before anything else. The table was filled with every food imaginable and dessert. Even Tooth couldn't say no to it. When they were finished they moved to the living room.

North was of course the first to pass out the presents. Tooth was the happiest with hers because they were tooth shaped earings. Jack was happy with the books North got for her. They all moved like that until it was Jack turned to give presents, she had noticed that Bunny had not given anything to her yet. Bunny had to smirk; he knew that Jack must have wondered why she didn't get a present. Jack gave them all their presents. North was a replica of the sleigh made of ice. Tooth got a little golden box to put things in. Sandy got a sculpture made of ice and golden sand that he remembered he had given to Jack a few months ago. Jack gave Bunny her present for him. Bunny opened it and he was awestruck. Inside were new gauntlets for his arms and this time they were almost white-gold, the stone was an emerald and he loved it.

"Thanks, Snowflake."

"You're welcome Bunny." She said. Bunny got up and stood Jack up by her hand.

"Okay, so ya'll may be wonderin' why I didn't give Jack a present." Bunny said. The other three nodded and Jack just looked at him confused.

"Well I want to make sure you all hear wat I have'ta say." Bunny said. "Jacqueline, I love you."

"I love you too." she said blushing.

"I know but I want'a make this more permanent after almost losing you and you almost losing me, I decided that I really can't live without you." Bunny said. From under his gauntlet he grabbed a small blue velvet box and squatted down looking straight in her eyes. "Wat I'm trying to say is Jacqueline will you make me the happiest spirit in the world and become my mate."

All the guardians were shocked. Tooth had tears in her eyes. Jack looked at Bunny and there were tears in her eyes too and she was happily crying.

"Yes, Yes!" she screamed and launched herself at him. Bunny noticed that she hadn't even seen the ring.

"Will ya like to see if the ring fits." He whispered.

"Oh, yeah." She said. Once she looked own at it, she was awestruck the ring was silver but it was a flower the middle was a traditional diamond but the petals were a mix between sapphires and emeralds.

"Oh Aster it's beautiful." She said.

"I knew you would like it." Bunny said. He slipped it in her finger and was happy to know that it was a perfect fit. He turned to look at the other guardians and he could see the expressions on their faces. Tooth looked incredibly happy if the tears and smile was anything to go by. Sandy was giving them thumbs ups. He turned to look at North and he seemed rather serious. He walked over to them and hugged them both tightly.

"Ya will protect my little girl." North said.

"Of course." Bunny said.

"Good." North said. Tooth launched herself at them.

"I'm so happy for you." She screamed. "Oh I can totally see the designs of your wedding dress." she gushed causing Jack to blush. Bunny looked at Sandy and he was pointing at something. Bunny looked up to see mistletoe and smiled. Jack looked at Bunny and noticed he was looking at something; she looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"Don't want'a break tradition?" Bunny said. He bent down and took her lips to his and they could hear cheering in the background.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	19. Jack's Adventures in Asgard Pt 2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_** .234, RizReviewer, frania and Night-Fury1 **_**for the review, you guys rock. So this is part two of Jack meeting Loki and Thor. Now before I forget Thor and Loki look like in the Avengers, okay.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I don't own Thor, Loki or and Norse Mythos I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Nineteen: Jack's Adventures In Asgard Pt. 2 **

Thor, Loki and Jack arrived back into the rainbow bridge and Jack had to hold on Thor's red cape before she felt over.

"I hate portals." She said.

"Come, my lady we must celebrate." Thor said.

"Thanks Heimdallr." Jack said as they walked if she had turned she would have seen him smile a bit. She freezes some of the bridge and she was looking at the place curiously.

"Must you freeze something with every step?" Loki asked.

"I'm the Spirit of Winter it's kind of like my job." She said. "So what are your names?" she asked.

"I am Thor and this is my brother Loki." Thor said.

"Well I'm Jack Frost." She said.

"You have a masculine name." Loki said.

"Yeah, well Mother Nature called me Jacqueline, but the Man in Moon called me Jack, so I go with Jack."

"Make's sense." Loki said.

"So where are we anyways? How do I get home?" Jack asked.

"We are in Asgard." Thor said.

"Asgard?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Asgard your home is in Midgard or as you know it Earth." Loki explains to her.

"Oh that would make sense since I am able to see the stars o close here, so the place I went to is like another world except of Frost Giants."

"Yes." Loki said with a smile. The girl was quick and Loki was beginning to like her.

"We shall feast." Thor said.

They arrived at the hall. Loki grabbed Jack's arm and led her in. Jack was able to see a lot of people in the room. She got frightened easily and held on to Loki a bit hard.

"They won't hurt you." Loki whispered.

"I don't know." Jack said. "I'm not a god." Jack said.

Loki chuckled at her words.

"Who is this you bring?" she looked up to see an older man he was dressed in golden armor and he had an eye patch. It got her really interested. She let go of Loki and flew over to stand in-front of him and it got a lot of gasp.

"Hi, my name is Jack Frost." She said. Odin looked at her.

"You're a Winter Spirit." He said.

"Wrong." She said. "I am the Spirit of Winter, who are you? I know Thor and Loki are you their Dad, I don't remember my family but its okay." Odin held in his smile, he liked the girl.

"Father, Jacqueline slayed a Frost Giant." The entire room gasped at Thor' words

"You say a Frost Giant?" Odin asked. Loki thought she was going to get in trouble.

"Father…"

"Silence I want to hear it from her." Odin said.

"Oh well I ask Heimdallr to take me to Juntenheim because I heard someone said that is where I belonged, so I thought it was home, which according to you it's Midgard." Jack said Odin looked around trying to find out who would say that, he saw Sif put her head down and looked somewhere else. "Oh so anyways I arrived and this Frost Giant tried to get me Thor smacked him with his hammer and I saw the Frost Giant trying to get him, so I just touched him with my staff and then hit him and he exploded, Loki protected me with his cloak."

"I see, now Jacqueline, I invite you to join us to feast for your win, and you are welcomed in Asgard whenever you wish just call Heimdallr." Odin said

"Thanks that very nice."

"Good now everyone sitting here Jacqueline will be treated as an Odin-daughter and I expect she will be treated with respect." Odin said. Thor and Loki smiled. "Now let us feast."

Jack moved to sit in-between Loki and Thor because that's where she felt the most comfortable.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" she asked Loki.

"What kind of fun?" Loki asked. Jack smirked and touched the ground where Sif was walking on and it frosted creating a little slide and she slipped on her butt. Loki and Thor laughed at that.

"Now that I call entertaining." Loki said. "I wonder what else we can do."

"I don't know depends." She said.

"Oh Jacqueline I have many things plan." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "This is the beginning of a new friendship."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	20. Distance Can't Destroy True Love

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Night-Fury1, MidnightDragon1728 and frania **_**for the reviews. I suggest you guys get the tissues ready because this chapter is going to be one heck of a roller coaster ride, oh and please don't kill me. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty: Distance Can't Destroy True Love **

_New Years _

Today was going to be the New Year's Ball and it was going to be held in the Ice Castle like every year. Jack was worried though because even though she tended to spend her New Year's either in New York, Russia or Asgard this was the first time she would spend it like an engage woman.

She looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe she was going to attend another party. North was really good at those. She wore something that really made her feel happy, it was a silver dress heart-shape front and hugged her figure, and it was long and reached the floor. In her hair was a hair-clip of two eggs.

"Oh Jacqueline you look so beautiful." Tooth gushed. She was wearing a red gown similar to jacks except hers was a halter-top.

"You look beautiful too." Jack said.

"Thanks; Bunny is going to be excited to see you."

Tooth and Jack got of the room to be in-front of the guys who were excited. Bunny got closer and Jack saw that he was wearing the gauntlets that she had given to him on Christmas.

"Bunny." She said walking to him. She slid her hand on his elbow and had her staff in the other hand. He bent down a little bit.

"You look very beautiful Jacqueline." He whispered.

"Thank-you." She said. "You don't look that bad yourself." She whispered.

"Love birds, we must go to party." North said. Bunny and Jack walked toward the ball room.

#

Once inside everyone was looking at the couple. Cupid couldn't help but be high in the love that surrounded the two. But he also felt something else, he felt jealousy toward the couple and it was the dangerous kind. He looked around and his gaze landed on the Groundhog. He decided to keep his eye on him.

"Cupid, aren't you supposed to be happy with the love in the air?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but it seems not everyone is happy with that." Cupid said.

"Who?" Loki asked. He was not going to let someone get in the happiness of his favorite person. He wondered if he could get Thor in this.

"Don't get all violent on me Loki; I am sure nothing will happen." Cupid said or he hoped so.

"Please I know when people lie." Loki said.

"Enjoy the party." Cupid said.

Groundhog was with Cinco de Mayo and the Leprechaun or Pat as he was known. They were having a few drinks.

"That is not fair." Hog said pointing toward the dance-floor.

"_Orale_, you lost your chance and _tu _never liked her, always called her a nuisance." Cinco said. He didn't like that the Groundhog was saying those things.

"Cinco, is right Fella, Jacqueline loves Bunny and he returns her feelings, I wouldn't mess with that kind of love." The Pat said.

"What are you Cupid now?" Groundhog said.

"No Fella we are just telling you don't you go messing with Soul Mates." Pat.

Jack and Bunny were dancing when they were stopped by New Year's spirit. He was a young teenage boy with a black tux and a golden mask.

"Oh look at you." He said.

"Hello New Year's." Jack said.

"Jacqueline is good to see you, such a beauty." He said kissing her hand and Bunny glared. "Now don't be like that Bunny, I came to give you the best wishes for this new upcoming year." He said.

"Thank-ya mate." Bunny told him. New Year's than got really serious.

"Remember love is the biggest thing in the world." New told them. They moved across the dance-floor and were stopped by the Spirits of Fall and Summer or known to them as Leo and Solange.

"Jacqueline, I'm so happy for you." Solange said.

"Thank-you." Leo walked forward and stretched his hand toward Bunny.

"I want you to make Jack very happy." Leo said.

"Don't ya worry abou' that mate." Bunny said.

When it was time to bring in the New Year all the couples kissed. Bunny kissed Jack but they didn't notice the glared from the Groundhog.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was Groundhog Day and Jack was happy she was going to be taking an early time off this year. Many years ago or a year ago she may have been disappointed a bit, but not this year especially since she would be with her fiancé. She was going to tell Bunny the good news. They could decorate the rest of the Easter eggs for this year. Bunny was planning this to be the best Easter yet and she couldn't wait to see it.

#

When she arrived at the Warren she went to look for him. She could see some of the eggs walking. She arrived to where the river was flowing and she froze. Right there a woman that almost looked like a nymph and she was wrapped around Bunny and she was kissing him.

"Bunny!" she screamed. Bunny pushed the Nymph away.

"Jacqueline, it's not what it looks like." Bunny said. He couldn't believe it, he was in his Warren trying to get his eggs ready when the nymph appeared and kissed him, and they both didn't notice the nymph laughing.

"It seems my works here is done." She said and disappeared.

"Jack." Bunny said, Jack just shook her head.

'_How could he?'_ she thought and flew out of the Warren. Bunny was right after her.

"Jacqueline please listen." Bunny pleaded. Jack didn't want to listen she didn't know what to feel. Bunny was really close to get her until Jack spoke the words.

"Heimdallr take me to Asgard." Jack said.

Just as Bunny was going to get Jack, she disappeared in a flash of light and Bunny was left grasping nothing but air.

"JACQUELINE!" He screamed to the heavens.

#

Jack arrived in Asgard and she made a run for it. She ran to the place that was hers. It had been a room built just for her and her needs. She ran into the large bed and landed on it she began to weep.

Loki and Thor arrived since they were called in by Heimdallr. They stood by her door and just saw her cry. They didn't go in because they had no idea what to say.

"The Bunny of Eggs, has hurt our Jacqueline he must be hurt." Thor said.

"He will." Loki said.

"You will not go anywhere." They both turned to see Odin standing there.

"But, Father." Thor said.

"Nothing, Jacqueline and her fiancé have been tricked." Odin said. "It is now that we will see if true love thus endures in this separation."

"So we can't do anything?" Loki said.

"Can't you not tell her of this trickery?" Thor asked. Odin pointed toward Jack.

"She is in no condition to listen to reason, when she finally does I will tell her." Odin said.

"What must we do?" Loki asked.

"You must be the older brothers you are to her and keep her company, she will come around." Odin said and left both of them standing there.

"Who would do such a thing?" Thor asked.

"I have a feeling Cupid knows." Loki said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Loki was not wrong Cupid felt the heartbreak immediately. He had been paying attention to Bunny and Jack since New Year's, after the glare from the Groundhog. He felt it hard and he was not the only one his wife Psyche was able to feel it too.

"Eros we can't let them suffer." His wife pleaded, he looked at his wife the most beautiful woman in the world with soft blond curls and eyes as green as emeralds. She was the soul, love was made of.

"All great love must suffer dearest you and I both know that." He said.

"Well at-least help a bit." Psyche asked.

"I will." Cupid said.

He flew with all his speed to the only place where he knew people would listen. The Ice Palace at the North Pole.

#

He arrived at the North Pole and he saw three of the Guardians standing there.

"North." He said. North looked at Cupid and his worried face.

"Cupid is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What?" Tooth asked.

"It is Jack and Bunny." Cupid said.

"What about them?" North asked.

Cupid needing no other opening began to explain everything to them. He could see the horror and shock and most of all hurt in their faces.

"So the Groundhog tricked Bunny." North said.

"Yes, he used a nymph Hermes was able to tell me and Jack saw them in a compromising circumstances, Jack left." Cupid said.

"Where?" Tooth asked.

"The only place where she would be safe? And away from Bunny." Cupid said. At that time the ground open and Bunny came out. They could all see he was in panic and had a distraught face it as worse than when Easter was ruined. Tooth went to him.

"Oh Bunny." She said. He looked at her but his eyes seemed lost.

"Jack, she's gone, she disappeared." Bunny said. "I didn't she saw…"

"Shh…"Tooth said and hugged him. "Cupid explained everything."

Bunny seemed to look up and he saw Cupid, he moved to fast and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Where, I need to find her, I need to explain that what she saw was the wrong thing." Bunny went on.

"Bunny, I can't." Cupid said.

"Why?"

"I feel your pain, but Jack is not going to listen to you, unlike you when you saw her and Leo you only saw a hug, but she didn't." Cupid said and grabbed his shoulder. "She will be back; it is now that everyone will know if you two are truly meant to be distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"I'm going to destroy, whoever did this." Bunny said.

"It won't bring her back." Cupid said. "Now I must go."

When he left the Guardians stood next to Bunny.

"She'll be back and you can explain." Tooth said.

"I hope so, I can't lose her." Bunny said.

"You know Cupid not tell us where Jack was." North said after a few minutes. Sandy looked at them and he had a feeling he knew where Jack was, but he couldn't say anything. Bunny would not be able to get there if he was right.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Months Later _

Bunny didn't even know how in the world he actually was able to cope. Easter was great but it was empty. For him it was empty. They had heard no sign of Jack at all and it broke him, she was gone. He had heard of no snow days and Old Man Winter had been taking over until Jack would come. Everyone was upset.

#

_Groundhog's Home _

"How dare you?" the Groundhog turned around to see Pitch Black standing there.

"What are you doing here Pitch."

"What…What am I doing here?" Pitch asked. "You are going to actually ask me that question."

"Yes." Hog said.

"You've got no right to hurt the Guardians that is my job and I will not let some second rate hurt what I consider mine to destroy." Pitch said. The only thing the Groundhog was able to see was darkness.

#

_Asgard _

Jack was with Thor and Loki on the rainbow bridge they had just returned from Juntenheim slaying some Frost Giants.

"That was great, we must celebrate." Thor said. He and Loki both knew that Jack was thinking of Bunny.

"Or do you wish to prank the Warrior Three, or the Valkeries." Loki said.

"No, I'm just going to be in my room if it's alright with you guys." She said and flew to her room. Thor and Loki were left standing in the bridge. They turned to Heimdallr.

"Can you see him?" Thor asked

"Yes." Heimdallr.

"Can you see what he is doing?" Loki asked.

"He suffers just as Jacqueline does." Heimdallr told them.

"When will she see sense, I cannot see her suffer." Thor said.

"You think I can." Loki said.

"She will be going into her two week hibernation, maybe than it can help." Thor said.

#

Bunny was going crazy. His patience was growing thin, not because he didn't love her but he was beginning to lose hope. They were almost in summer. He wanted Jack back; he wanted to hold her, to just have her with him. He wondered if she had taken the ring off, he hoped not.

#

Jack was in her room and she didn't know what to do? She looked at her left hand and saw the ring blinking at her. She had not removed it at all. She didn't know why, but she hadn't. She felt that if she took it off, her connection to Bunny would disappear. She didn't want that, her hart couldn't take it. She knew she would sleep soon it would always happen the first two weeks of summer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_September _

Loki and Thor didn't expect it. But when it did they were more than happy.

"I'm going to talk to Odin." Jack said.

"About, what?" Thor asked.

"I think is time I go home." She said.

"Very well." Loki said.

#

_Throne Room _

Jack walked in silently in the throne room but she knew that Odin already knew she was there.

"Come in Odin-daughter." Odin said kindly.

"Odin-father I must talk to you." She said.

"I've been waiting for you to speak to me." Odin said.

"I wish to know if I made a mistake." Jack said.

"In your actions." Odin said and Jack nodded. "No, you went with instinct."

"I wish to go back but I don…"

"I've notice you have not taken the ring that binds you to Aster." Odin said Jack blushed.

"I love him still." Jack said.

"As I expected, Jack you and Aster were tricked." Odin said.

"Tricked, by who?" she asked. "Why would someone do this to us?"

"He wished for you to run to him, an obvious disaster since you came to us." Odin said. "Jacqueline are you ready to return to your future mate."

"I do I just hope he forgives me." Jack said.

"Then go." Odin said. She went to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank-you." She said and Odin smile as his two sons came in.

"She's going?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Odin answered.

Jack ran to the rainbow bridge and she had a new beat there.

"I wish to return to Midgard." She told Heimdallr. He had to smile.

"It is about time." Heimdallr said. "I wish you luck."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Once Jack arrived everyone in the spirit world could almost feel it. Cupid and Psyche did immediately. Leo felt it too because he could feel the cold air that helped his fall coming in. Jack went to drop some snow days on some towns. It took her a moment to realize that she was still wearing her armor from Asgard, but she didn't care.

#

_Warren _

Jack arrived at the Warren and she saw that it was too peaceful. She saw that nothing had changed. She lay down on the grass and was about to yell.

"As…" she didn't get to because she was grappled to the floor. She tried to look around but someone growled. It took her a few minutes to know that it was Bunny. He was chinning her on top of her head and seemed to be putting his nose everywhere.

"Aster." She breathed out.

"You're back." He said.

"Yes." She answered. She would push him but she didn't want to.

"Jacqueline they tricked us." He told her. "That is still no excuse for what happened." Jack looked at Bunny.

"Aster…"

"No listen these months I can't believe I survived." Aster said. Jack felt terrible that she made him feel that way. So she did the only thing she could. She grabbed his face and pulled him down.

Bunny felt in heaven. He didn't mean to be rough but there were many months of not seeing her. So once it did they both went into the kiss and it was really heated. Bunny tried to touch her but he felt the metal.

"Sheila, what are you wearin' it feels like metal." Bunny told her.

"Oh, I was in Asgard and this is what I wear."

"Ya were in Asgard?" Bunny said. "That's why Thor and Loki haven't been seen."

"Yeah." Jack said, she got up and took the silver breast-plate off her only leaving her in the thin shirt she wore. "Bunny we need to talk."

"I know." He said. he looked down and saw the ring on her finger. "Ya didn't take it off."

"I couldn't." Jack said. "I think some part of me was afraid to let you go."

"I love ya Jacqueline." Bunny said.

"I love you too, I never stopped." She said. Bunny cupped her cheek and kissed her, they ended up lying on the ground. Bunny kissed her neck before Jack was able to talk.

"B…Bunny who tricked us?" she asked.

"Would you believe ma if I say that Pitch Black took care of it." Bunny said.

"Pitch?"

"It appears he is very possessive of destroying us and he doesn't like it when others do." Bunny said.

"Oh well." Jack said and grabbed him again to kiss. He would kiss and nudge her with his nose.

"I want to marry ya as soon as possible." Bunny said.

"I'm completely okay with that I've spent too much away from my love." Jack said. Bunny suddenly got up and raised her in his arms. "Bunny."

"Come I want to show ya something." He told her.

"Okay." Jack said. They walked to Bunny's house and Bunny carried her in.

He walked inside with Jack in his arms until they reached what she knew was his room.

"I've been working on this for a few months after ya agreed to marry me." Bunny told her. Jack smiled than was sad they were supposed to have married a few days after Easter. He walked in with her and Jack could only gasp. The room was beautiful it had been well kept and the nest in the room was bigger than the one she had seen before. It was green and it had pillows and a blanket on them.

"Oh Aster is beautiful." Jack said.

"I'm glad you like it." Bunny said raising his chest in pride.

"I don't like it, I love it, and you made us a bed." Jack said.

They went and lay in the nest and Jack cuddled to Bunny and he held on to her. That's how they fell asleep. In each other's arms.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Oh and if you guys are wondering about Pitch, he is not turning good; I just would expect he wouldn't want someone else messing in the Guardians but him. **


	21. The Wedding

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Night-Fury1, pitchisthename, frania, keembur, Katyuana, Warrior Nun, Guest and Darlene10104**_** for the reviews. Oh My Goodness I'm in the nineties in the reviews you guys are awesome and I mean that with all my heart. I have seen that people that favorite and followed has moved up and all I can say is you guys rock. I mean I didn't know people would like this and you guys have so proved me wrong. So here is what you guys have been waiting for the Wedding Day.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty One: The Wedding **

After Jack came back they were all in preparations for the Wedding. It was going to be October 21, since that would give them a few weeks for their honey-moon. The wedding was going to be held in none other than the Ice Castle in the North Pole.

#

_Night Before Wedding _

"I'll see you tomorrow Aster." Jack said. They wouldn't see each other tonight and it was hard for them both.

"I'll wait for ya in the alter." He told her.

"Yeah, I'll me Mrs. Bunnymund tomorrow." She said and caused Bunny to smile. He kissed her and they were wrapped on each other.

"Okay you too break it up." they turned to see Tooth standing there with her hands on her hips. "Now Bunny say good-night to your fiancé."

"Good-night." He said.

"Good-night." She said. Bunny gave her another peck on the lips before he moved away. Tooth smile.

"You too are so cute, now let us go." Tooth said.

"Can't we stay here?" she asked.

"Nope, Bunny will be down the hall and I know both of you would sneak to see each other."

"Ouch; more faith in us Tooth." Jack joked.

"Let's go." Tooth said.

Bunny was very thankful that he and Jack already had their bachelor and bachelorette parties so now they would just rest.

#

_Morning _

The North Pole was busy busier than on Christmas. All the Yetis were moving seats and tables. Vera had been there in the morning because they wanted a perfect mix between Winter and Spring.

The room looked perfect it really was a mix. Where the ceremony would take place the chairs were put in a semi-circle the isle that was filled with snow, roses and candles in the edges led to a wooden altar that had hanging white flowers and green leaves. The chairs were also filled with flowers and candles were in the edges.

"Tis perfect." North told Vera.

"Yes it is." She said.

"The reception is ready too." North said.

"Good, now I have to go and see the bride." Vera said.

#

_Tooth Palace _

Jack had been fretted over and pampered and moved. She felt so weird.

"This will make Bunny feel so excited." Solange said. Jack blushed she was only wearing her undergarments because her dress was going to be the last thing she had to put on. How she let them talk her into wearing what she wore under she had now idea.

"Here comes the dress." Tooth said.

'_Finally.'_ She thought.

"Jack put on your heels." Vera said coming in.

"Thanks." Jack said. She had to learn to walk on heels. The girls helped her put on the dress, it was an off the shoulder sleeves that reached her elbows it was made of embroidery, the top tied to the back and the skirt was big puffy and flowed to the ground.

"Now for the veil." Jack said with a smile. She began to think of Bunny, it would be soon. The veil was put on by Tooth and she put it on Jack, it was simple and small. It had a blue flower the one that pretty much resided in Bunny's Warren, he had cut one of the buds so she could wear it, the veil covered her eyes and then went down to her shoulders.

"Jack, you look beautiful." Jack looked at herself in the mirror and hoped that she did.

"I'm ready." she said.

#

_North Pole _

In the North Pole; Bunny was getting ready for his wedding. He wore armor, it was silver close to the one he wore to the ball when he found out Jacqueline was a female except this was even shinier.

"Are you ready Bunny?" North asked.

"As ready as I can be." He said.

"Well let's get you and Jacqueline married." North said smacking Bunny in the back lightly

"This is gonna be a weird wedding mate." Bunny said.

Bunny was not kidding, since they wouldn't have only one person officiating the wedding they would have three. North would be there, but also Cupid wanted to have his say on it. The biggest honor they were going to get was Odin's presence in the ceremony; he wanted to give them his blessing. So he was nervous.

When he went inside the place where the wedding would be officiated he was in shock.

"North.' He said.

"No thanks needed Bunny; I want this to be big day for you and Jacqueline you both deserve to be happy." North said. Bunny saw the people already waiting and his eyes landed on the Groundhog. He tensed and North grabbed his shoulder. "He will do nothing Bunny, it seems Pitch scared him enough and he is really freaked out, and he wishes to make amends." It made him feel a little better that he was sitting in-between Hallows Eve and Loki who at their sides had April Fools and Thor.

"Fine, but he better not get near us." Bunny said because he still didn't trust him. He walked in the isle and all the eyes went on him. He could see Tooth, Vera and Solange sitting down. It made this all the more real. North, Odin and Cupid were standing right in the altar waiting for him.

Bunny could hear the trumpets and it was time. He looked toward the isle and his breath was taken away as he saw her. Jack looked beautiful; he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Jack was only focused on Bunny; it was as if no one else in the room existed and she might have speed up a little bit to get to the altar sooner. If she did people didn't tell her anything.

When she put her hand on Bunny's paw she felt so happy. Before the ceremony could start Bunny said something that had some people in tears.

"I love ya Jacqueline." Jack could only smile and felt the tears in her eyes but she didn't shed them.

"Spirits we are gather here today to join two of our fellow Immortals, fellow Guardians in matrimony." North said.

"We all here know that once two immortals are joined nothing can separate them, not even the end." Cupid said.

"We by all the nine realms want to bless these two individuals with all the good fortune in their new journey as their souls become one." Odin said.

"Friends, company, future married couple, we all know love is everywhere in the universe and there is only one chance to find your soul mate. Aster and Jacqueline have been of those lucky few to have found theirs and it is one of the greatest gifts of life mortal or immortal that can be given. The string of love is already weaved through their hearts and today it becomes stronger, may you understand the privilege and take on the adventure as anything else." Cupid said.

"Take this adventure with your gifts from Fun to Hope and have Faith in your endeavors together. You who began as enemies, became friends and are now here stand to become husband and wife or mates." North said.

"Bless be the couple and that you might walked hand-in-hand in this adventure call life, now recite the vows you have written for each other." Odin said. Jack and Bunny looked at each other.

"Aster, I don't know exactly what to say and I didn't write anything down. But everything I say to you comes from my heart that belongs to you. I don't know when the feelings happened I guess it was that first night we met and I got you mad." She said getting a few chuckles from the crowd. "It changed once I became a Guardian and I saw all the care and love you put in making children happy. You gave me hope many times and after a while I just wanted to see you smile. I don't know if I will be good at being a wife, but I can promise you that I will try my best to make you happy, that I will be there for you and that I will love you with everything I have or will ever have, because I love you E. Aster Bunnymund and nothing will change that."

Some of the spirits where in tears and Bunny had tears swimming in his eyes.

"Jacqueline. Like ya I did not know what to write but I do have things ta say. My heart is your if ya wan' it. You shocked me the first night we met and I thought ya were a jerk freezing something on my holiday until ya told me the real reason." Bunny told her. "When ya became a Guardian I was against it, until I knew ya cared about the children as much as any of us. Ya bring fun in my life and it has been something I have been lacking for many years. I want 'a promise ya to be the best husband I can be and always be there until our days are through. To make ya happy because I love ya Jacqueline Frost and your happiness is something I treasure the most."

"Now that your wedding vows have been spoken it is time for the rings to be given." North said. He said this because Bunny could not wear a ring. So he would wear a bracelet and Jack would wear the traditional ring. Now their bracelet and ring were pretty special since some of their powers were fused Bunny's bracelet would allow him to survive in really cold areas and Jack would be able to make rabbit holes to go to the Warren.

Bunny put the ring first it was a very simple ring compare to the proposal ring but it was still beautiful it was a silver band with intricate designs that shined green as the energy moved through it. Jack put on the bracelet it was a thick bracelet that had the same designs as Jack's ring except this one glowed blue.

"If someone thinks this to should not be wed speak now." Cupid said. No one said anything.

"Then by the power invested by me the all father, the Man in the Moon we three elders pronounce you husband and wife." Odin said.

"You may kiss bride Bunny." North said.

"No need to tell me twice." Bunny whispered to her. Jack chuckle and he grabbed her by the waist and bended her a bit to kiss her fully. They could hear the claps of the spirits all around them. Bunny let her go and they turned around.

"We present Mr. and Mrs. E. Aster Bunnymund." Cupid said.

#

_Reception _

North had really gone all out it was in the mind of all the Spirits and Gods there. The room looked like the night sky even if it was still early out-Jack and Bunny had taken into account that Sandy and Tooth worked- and the blinkering white lights made it look as if stars were in the ceiling. The tables were white and green with a large light green vase that held white roses in the center of the tables.

Bunny and Jack were moving across the room being talked to by all the people. They were currently with Thor and Loki.

"Bunny of Eggs you are welcome in Asgard now with open arms our Father has offer the invitation." Thor told him.

"Thanks mate." Bunny answered.

They walked together and they were both really tired.

"Wat would you say to playing hooky?" Bunny whispered in her ear.

"I'm up for it." Jack whispered. They were moving toward the exit but they were stopped by North.

"Bunny, Jacqueline you must dance." North said.

They went to dance and they were having fun. It was twilight when they were saying good-bye to all the guests as Sandy was already leaving. Once their guest where gone, Bunny got Jack by the waist and carried her. He didn't care about the other Guardians and tapped his foot on the ground and opened the rabbit hole big enough for them to fit in.

#

_Warren_

"Ya ready?" Bunny asked. Jack gulped.

"Yes." She said. Bunny carried her through the door threshold and carried her all the way to the bedroom. They both shocked at what expected them in there. The room had been decorated with candles and they could see petals in the room.

"They certainly made the best effort." Jack told him. Bunny put her down and looked at her.

"So, how ya feel Mrs. Bunnymund?" he asked Jack chuckle at the fact that he told her that.

"I feel like I'm still dreaming." She told him.

"Really." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his face down and took her lips in his. It was a nice mix of cold and warm. Bunny helped Jack take his armor off and he put on side. He returned to Jack and touched her arm and she shivered. He turned her around and kissed her neck as he began to undo the strings to the dress. When he had them loose he helped her out of the dress.

The candle light made her looked incredibly beautiful.

"Your beautiful mate." He whispered. He carried her and lowered her on their nest before climbing in with her. He took her slow and beautifully, he made her his for the first time and for more times to come.

Much later he and Jacqueline were wrapped in each other. Bunny got up a bit and got the blanket to cover each other. Another kiss on both her mating mark and lips before they fell asleep.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Okay if you guys want me to expand on their first night together you guys can tell me in the review and I will make another story where their times together will be put on. Anyways I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	22. Can It Be

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank keembur, Warrior Nun, Darlene10104, MidnightDragon1728, anonimo, dany, frania, ANONIMA, RizReviewer, and Night-Fury1 for the reviews. Oh My Goodness you guys made me reach the 100ths in the reviews you guys are super awesome. I can't thank you enough but I do send you many hugs. Oh and before I forget you guys did get the first night and the story is called A Frozen Bloom s go check it out because their wedding night is posted there. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; it belongs to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty Two: Can It Be **

_Warren _

It had been a few weeks, Jack couldn't even tell. But all she knew was that today she would be going out and spreading winter for today was the first day. But she didn't really to get up. She was wrapped in her husband's arms. She turned in his arms and kisses his nose.

"Good-morning Aster." She whispered.

"Go back to sleep love." He whispered.

"Not today first day of winter."

"Right." He told her and kissed her before letting her up. She moved out of their nest and went to shower. Once she was out she got dressed, she wore some tights and an off the shoulder shirt. She grabbed her staff and bended over to kiss Aster.

"I'll be back later." She told him.

"Be careful." Bunny told her.

"I will."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Now Jack's weird day began to the moment she was out of the Warren. She flew in the air and she felt dizzy. She landed on a hill.

"What in the world?" she said. "Wind I think we were going too fast." Jack said. The Wind wrapped around her. She tried it again and she felt fine. She went to Russia intending of giving it a light snow. But she ended up giving it a blizzard.

#

It happened liked that through the entire day, when she meant to give a snow storm it was just a light dusting. Where she intended in giving a light dusting she gave it a blizzard. She thought nothing of it, thinking she might have had extra energy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny had been sensing something different in the Warren. He had to admit it had something to do with Jack. Something about her was changing and he didn't know what exactly it was? Through the day he could sense the change in her emotions it was a plus with her mating mark. So he could tell something was wrong.

Later in the night when Jack came back she seemed more exhausted than usual and Bunny carried her inside their home.

"Are ya alright love?" he asked.

"I don't know." She told him.

"Want 'a explain?" he said. He leaned to nuzzle her neck when he smelled it. Her scent had changed. But it wasn't another male that he knew, it was almost like hers. She smelled like him too. Not that he would be surprise they did expend a lot of time together and they had just gotten out of their honeymoon and they were newlyweds to boot.

"I sent blizzards when I wanted to just give them a light snowing." Jack said.

"Maybe you just have a lot of energy said." Bunny told her. "I mean a lot of people are starting to believe in ya." Bunny said.

"I guess you're right." She told him. They went to bed and they didn't think anything about it.

#

It was the middle of the night when Jack woke up. She didn't know why but she wanted something.

"Aster?" she said.

"Yes, love." He answered.

"Do we have carrot cake?" she asked. Bunny looked at his wife.

"Why?"

"Cause I really want some carrot cake." Jack answered.

"Snowflake ya hate carrot cake." Bunny pointed out.

"I know but I really want some." She told him.

"Alright, I'll go get ya some." Bunny said. Bunny got up and Jack sat down on their nest. When he came back he gave her a small piece of cake. He watched fascinated as she ate it all. Jack showed him the plate and he went to get some more before also getting one himself.

"Alright, Snowflake here's the carrot cake I brought it all just in-case you want some." Bunny told her.

"Thanks love." She said and had some tears in her eyes.

#

_Three Weeks Later _

"Bunny; can I ask you something?" Jack asked. She hissed as she put on her bra.

"Yes, love." Bunny answered. She turned to look at him.

"Do they kind of look big to you?" she asked pointing with her eyes to her breast. Bunny raised an eyebrow at her question. It's not like his wife wasn't small she was quite big but she never worried about that.

"They look fine." He told her. "I made ya your favorite chocolate cake with blue frosting." He told her. Jack looked at the cake and she felt her stomach turn.

"Bunny I really appreciate it but I don't want that cake can you take it out, do we have more carrot cake?" she asked.

"I guess." He said, he left the cake in the table. Jack looked at it again before running to the bathroom. She puked everything she had in her stomach. When she came out of their bathroom, Bunny looked at her worried.

"Mate are you alright?" he asked.

"No I'm not alright." She hissed. "I told you to get that cake out here, why didn't you listen." She screamed. Bunny was taken aback by the change in the wind.

"Alright I'll take it out." He said.

"Don't be so complaisant Aster you could have taken it out or put it away when I told you too." Jack said.

"Jacqueline I did nothing wrong it's just a cake." Bunny said getting mad as well.

"No it's not, argh, you know what I'm going to go give Russia some snow." She said and walked out.

Jack flew out to Russia and she kept wondering, why had she yelled at Bunny, she had no reason to yell for. It was just cake.

"I'm going to have to go and apologize don't I wind?" she said. The wind went around her and she sighed.

She went to give Russia some snow though because it made her feel incredibly better. She flew back to the Warren and when she arrived Bunny looked at her.

"Ya okay mate?" he asked

"Yes, sorry I snapped at you Aster, I don't know why I did." She told him.

"It's alright." Bunny said, he reached for her and in that instant Jack saw black. Bunny panicked and carried her on his arms. "Snowflake this isn't funny." He said.

When she didn't wake up he moved fast to their home and went to lay her down.

He sensed it again. The same smell but it was stronger now. He began to smell her before his paw touched her stomach. He sensed it right there. The energy was incredible. It was coming from inside her. Bunny understood immediately what it was. Not only that but he understood her changes.

Jack woke up to see Bunny with this funny face.

"Aster." she said. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm perfect." He told her and pulled her out of the nest before spinning her around.

"Bunny, I'm going to vomit again with all the spinning." She told him. Bunny put her down and kissed him.

"I can't believe it." he told her.

"Believe what?" she asked.

"Ya know all the questions you've been asking?" he said.

"Yeah."

"I found out why?"

"Really, why?" she asked.

"Jacqueline I need you to breath and be calm." Bunny said being serious.

"Okay."

"Ya know how I'm a spirit of spring and what I told you that particular Easter we don't like talking about."

"Yeah." Jack said getting worried. "You said Spring is about new beginnings, new life and things to that extent." She told him.

"Jack yer scent change a few weeks ago and right now I was able to confirm why." He told her.

"Why?"

"Jack your pregnant." He told her. Jack froze and looked at him.

"I'm what?" she asked.

"You're pregnant." Bunny said but he was more cautious. Jack's mind began to go in overdrive; she was pregnant, with Bunny's child. She was going to bring someone to life. She felt tears on her eyes and she was happy. Bunny thought she didn't want the baby, but he was surprised when Jack hugged him.

"Bunny, we're going to be parents." She told him.

"Yea, love."

"I'm so happy." Jack said.

"So am I." she said. "I love you Aster."

"I love you too." Bunny said.

"Bunny, can I have some carrot cake, I really want some carrot cake." Bunny laughed and spun her around before taking her to the kitchen for some carrot cake.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	23. Telling The Family

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**frania, aquodox, Katyuana, DivineOokami, RizReviewer and MidnightDragon1728**_** for the reviews. Okay I want to thank you guys so much. Now a lot of you guys have been asking me about Jack's and Bunny's baby. So because you guys have been so kind and reviewed and favorite this story I have put up a POLL in my account to let you guys vote one what the baby's sex will be and if there will be only one or two. So I'm giving you guys the power on that. The baby won't be born for a few more chapters and I will tell you when the poll will be close. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty-Three: Telling The Family **

_Warren _

Bunny and Jack were wrapped in each other. It had been two days after the news and they really hadn't moved much. They were just too excited about the baby, but they also remembered something.

"Bunny we have a Guardian Meeting today." She whispered.

"Right, we have 'a tell the other's." he said. They got up from bed and went to get ready for the big news they had to deliver.

#

_North Pole _

"Jack and Bunny have been too quiet." North told Tooth and Sandy.

"Well they are newlyweds North." Tooth reminded him.

"Tooth." North said.

"What is truth?" Tooth said. But she knew what North was feeling it was still weird seeing Jacqueline being married and to Bunny. "They should be here soon."

"Yes, Jack can explain why Burges got blizzard." North said. All three Guardians knew how much Jack loved the town so it didn't make sense that she gave them a blizzard.

"I know." Tooth said. "Sector thirteen to Alaska three incisors." She began to send directions to her fairies.

Bunny and Jack came out of the rabbit hole and everyone one of the Guardians smiled.

"Jack, Bunny good to see you." North said.

"Hey, Dad." Jack said and went to hug him.

"Jack you look glowing." North said he noticed that she looked really happy.

"Thanks."

"You too Bunny." Tooth said.

"Let's get to meeting." North said stopping Tooth from asking the couple anything. They went to the meeting room and sat down. North was the first to go. He explained everything from the toy production for next year's Christmas. Tooth went next and after that it was Sandy. Bunny began to explain everything that was going to be ready for Easter.

"So you don't need help?" North asked.

"No I hav' everythin' ready?" Bunny told him.

"Good, now Jack your report."

Jack began to explain everything that had been going on. When she finished Tooth and North couldn't help to ask.

"The repost doesn't explain the unexplained blizzards." North told her. Bunny and Jack looked at each other.

"I know, Bunny I think we should tell them." Jack said with a smile.

"Tell us what?" Tooth asked.

"Well we found out two days ago." Bunny said.

"Is something wrong?" North asked.

"No." they both answer.

"Well tell us." Tooth said.

"We're having a baby." They said together. The room was really quiet as the three Guardians processed the news. The first one to react was Tooth. She moved and went to hug Jack tightly.

"Ah!" she screamed. "So beautiful news." She said. Sandy sent them both thumbs up and Bunny and Jack smiled.

They both looked at North before he picked them up in a hug.

"A child." North said.

"Yeah, you're going to be a grandpa." Jack said and North let a tear out.

"We must have party." North said. Bunny looked at him and he really didn't want to but it would make North happy and since Tooth and Sandy were all excited he had to let them.

"Alright, but can it be intimate mate." Bunny said.

"Sure." North said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

"He doesn't know what I meant by intimate." Bunny told Jack. She chuckled.

"He and Tooth as just excited." She told him.

The room was full by all the spirits that were invited to the wedding so it was a lot of people.

"Bunny of Eggs and Jack; congratulations in the fruit of your union." Thor said and Jack blushed hard.

"Thanks Thor." She said. Loki scooped Jack up to the surprised of Bunny.

"Congrats Jack." He said.

"I almost forget Odin-Father sends his congratulations."

"Tell him I say thank-you."

Hallow and Fool came forward.

"Aw this means no more pranks until you give birth." Hallow said.

"Yeah, I can still give you ideas." Jack said.

"Always appreciate them." Fool said.

"What I want to know is when is the baby going to be born?" Vera said coming to them.

"Uh…" Jack said.

"Five months." Bunny answered. Pooka kits were born in three months but he took in account that Jack was human so he added two more months to it since Jack looked two months since her stomach was already showing.

"Ooo… I can't wait till we have the baby shower." Tooth said.

"It's going to be at the Warren mate, Jack must be careful in her last months." Bunny said.

"Okay." Tooth said.

#

Later in the night after everyone was gone. Bunny found Jack in the kitchen getting carrot cake from one of the Yeti's.

"Love you've been eating a lot of carrot cake." He told her.

"Our baby likes carrot cake even if I don't like it." Jack told him. Bunny wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He could sense she was really calm.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is end of this chapter. Don't forget to review and vote on the poll. **


	24. Meeting The Groundhog

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**LexisTexas2000, RizReviewer, MidnightDragon1728, DivineOokami, Night-Fury1 and Guest**_** for the reviews. Now here is the one you guys have been wanting and is where Jacqueline meets the Groundhog. Now this is tied in to the Tooth and North chapter, because I've hinted a lot on how female spirits are treated in the spirit world unless they have back-up or are in big post. She will also meet someone else and it has a bit of foreshadowing see if you can get it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty-Four: Meeting The Groundhog **

It had been a year after Jack had come out of the ice and she was really depressed. She had tried so many times for people to see her but they just kept passing through her and it made her feel so bad.

"Wind, why?" she asked. The wind soothed her, but she still let the tears fall. She was hurting too much. The day was changing with her mood and she was making it snow a little bit harder on the town.

She went to make snow for different parts of the world. But the hurt was still there.

"Wind, where do we go next?" she asked. The wind moved around her and she felt really comfortable. She hadn't been dropped anymore, she had a feeling it was because she let the wind moved her how she pleased.

#

Lately she had felt the town she liked get warner and she didn't like that at all. Not because she always wanted to get cold but because she wouldn't be able to be near here. She would have to leave and be alone.

#

The Groundhog was pissed. Spring was supposed to come to Burgess a few weeks, but a certain winter spirit was not letting that happen. Well he was about to teach that moron a thing or too, he had said Spring was coming early and dammit it was going to come early.

#

Jack was lounging in one of the trees. She would have to leave soon, but one more night wouldn't be so bad.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" she looked down to see a huge groundhog looking at her. She went down.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked. The Groundhog looked at the kid. Man this kid mess with the girls already, he could smell female on him from where he stood.

"No I'm talking to the other idiot that doesn't know when I said that Spring is early I meant it." he said. "I said it exactly Spring is early even here in this little village but did you listen, no you want this place to be a permanent freezer well is not going to happen, now go somewhere." The Groundhog said. Jack felt offended.

"No." she said.

"No?" the Groundhog said. 'Listen kid, do you even know what you're doing?"

"I need to stay here." Jack insisted. She didn't want to be alone.

"For what to bring death to all of these people because that's what your good for, to kill, to make me sleep for a while, your good for nothing." the Groundhog said.

"You don't know anything." She said.

"I know that you've been with all the girls since you came out, couldn't wait for a few years before you turned to the weaker sex." The Groundhog said. Jack was about to say she was a girl but the wind moved around her in warning.

"That is none of your business." She told him.

"It is because when little killers like you don't learn their place I will pay the burnt from it, now you go somewhere else or I'll move you." The Groundhog warned.

"Try it." she said. She did not expect to be punched in the face. She fell and looked at the Groundhog just to be kicked in the stomach. The wind tried to get the Groundhog off her but he just came coming at her and at her. She tried to defend herself but it wasn't working at all.

"Don't do that Groundhog, enough." Jack looked up to see a woman dressed in a light cloak and dark eyes that seemed to stare at nothing.

"What do you want Karma, can't you see I'm busy?" the Groundhog asked, he hated female spirits this one the most. Always giving warnings without any bite to them.

"You may not want to hurt Jack Frost because you will regret it." Karma said.

"I don't listen to some blind thing like you, what some warning again; you told me the same thing when I let Old Man Winter have longer weeks so the Easter Bunny had to freeze his tail off." Groundhog said.

"I will tell you again getting the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost angry will only get you in some bad way." Karma said. "Time is all I need."

"When, face it Karma your nothing and all you say is rubbish." the Groundhog said.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." Jack said. She was tired of hearing the overgrown rat talk. "You can't speak like that to a girl." The Groundhog turned to Jack and glared.

"I can speak, however I please." He hissed. Jack got mad and even if the wind was trying to pick her up. She slammed her staff on the ground and made the ice-crack. The Groundhog moved away before he was swallowed by the ground.

"Fine you win, but you better let Spring get near or I will come end you." the Groundhog said and left.

"What a jerk." Jack said. She turned to see the other girl and smiled at her even if she was in pain. "Are you alright."

"I think I should ask you that." Karma said. 'Now I believe Spring is coming and you must be on your way."

"Yeah, thanks for coming near the beating." Jack said.

"Would have been worst if he knew what your sex really was." Karma told her.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Some spirits not all think of themselves greater than females and give the girls a hard time, the Groundhog is one of them." Karma said.

"What did you mean that all you needed was time?" Jack asked.

"Easy my dear, you can do something bad today and no matter how long it takes it comes back to get you, take it this way predators eat their prey and when the die they become grass in time and prey eat them."

"Oh." Jack said.

"I wish you well Jack Frost."

"Thank-you."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review and guess what guys you guys get double chapters to motivate you to vote the POLL will be closed on Friday. **


	25. Thoughts3(Bunny and Jack)

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. So this is the last part of thoughts and it will be in both Bunny and Jack's POV's.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty-Five: Thoughts 3(Bunny and Jack) **

Bunny was happy when they were in the Warren he was proud. This was their last chance to get out at Pitch and it would make Sandy so proud. He then heard something; the eggs seemed to be in distress.

"Something's up." He said. All the guardians and Jack got ready to attack, Bunny was thinking of Nightmares coming to mess with his Warren. They all ran and saw a little girl standing there.

"Sophie." Jack said. She remembered the little from Jaime's house his little sister.

"What is she doing here?" Bunny asked how a child could get to his Warren. North touched his coat.

"Snow-globe." North said.

"Crickey somebody do something." Bunny said.

"Hey don't look at me I'm invisible remember." Jack said, she didn't enjoy the shock looks and wondered what they were going to do.

"Don't worry about it Bunny, I bet she's a fairy fan." Tooth said. "It's okay little one."

"Pretty." Sophie said.

"Oh you know what I have something for you." Tooth said. She showed the teeth and Jack was shocked, she was not going to go there. "Look at all the pretty teeth with blood and gum on them."

"Ahh…" Sophie screamed. Jack decided it was time to go in.

"Blood and gum, when was the last time you hung out with kids?" Jack asked. She was really surprised.

"We are busy bringing joy to children we don't have time for children." North said. Jack could see Bunny trying to hide the eggs. Well that wasn't going to do. "If one little kid can ruin Easter than we're in more trouble than we thoughts." She said and had a snowflake hit Bunny's nose.

Bunny felt incredibly happy and he got Sophie and they went to paint eggs.

#

"Now all we have to do is get all his little buddies through the tunnels and we will have ourselves Easter." Bunny said as the eggs went to the places they were supposed to go. He felt when Jack went next to him. He looked up to see the big large eyes.

"Not bad." Jack told him.

"Not bad yourself." Bunny said.

"Hey look I'm sorry about the Kangaroo thing." She told him and Bunny knew that he meant it.

"It's the accent isn't it?" Bunny asked. "Ah poor little ankl' bitter look at her all tucker out."

"I love her." Tooth said. "I think it's time we take her home."

"How about I take her home?" Jack asked and Bunny wanted to say something. Tooth beat him to it.

"Jack no, Pitch is out there." she said.

"He is no match for this." Jack said showing her staff.

"Which is why we need you here?" Bunny said. Maybe some other time he wouldn't have said that but it was the truth they needed Jack with them.

"Trust me I'll be quick as a Bunny." Jack said.

#

Jack flew with Sophie and went to put her to bed. She was surprised the little kid held on so tightly to her. She tried to put her down a few times. When she finally did she smiled but when Sophie fell, she was going to pick her up when…

"Sophie is that you?" Jack just threw the blanket and a toy.

Jack looked at Baby Tooth from the window.

"We should get back."

'Jack.' Jack moved her head.

"That voice, I know that voice." She said. She didn't know why but she knew that voice. She flew toward it.

'Jack.' Jack landed in part of the forest where a bed resides. Baby Tooth pulled her.

"Don't worry there's still time." She said, because she needed to know, why she knew that voice. She got near the bed and broke some of the planks before going in. she was moving in the hole and baby tooth kept going at her.

"Baby Tooth, baby tooth I have to know what that is." She said. When they went in and Jack saw the cages she was shocked. She saw the other bay teeth. She flew to one.

"Shh…keep it down; I'll get you out of here as soon as…"

'Jack.' Jack looked down "I can." She flew down and began to look through the containers.

"Looking for something." She turned around and threw a shot of ice from her staff. She tried to find Pitch but the place was so convoluted. "Don't be afraid Jack."

"Afraid." She said. "I'm not afraid of you." She told him as Pitch's back was turned.

"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something." Pitch said.

"You think so huh."

"I know so…" Pitch told her. "It's the thing I always know, people's greatest fear." Jack looked at Pitch. "Yours is that no one will ever believe in you." Jack backed away from him and looked as the shadows got near her. She was thrown down as Pitch laughed. When she fell she looked for her staff and grabbed it.

"First of all your afraid you'll never know why, why you." She stayed on a wall. "Why were you chosen to be like this?" Pitch appeared in-front of her. "Well fear not for the answer to that is right here." He showed her the box of memories. "Do you want them Jack your memories." She reached for them but what would be the cost. Did she really want them back it would answer so many questions. Pitch disappear with them again.

"Everything you wanted to know." Pitch said as Jack saw the shadows. "In this little box." She felt so lost.

"Why did you end up like this unseen, unable to reach out to anyone, you want to grab them and fly off, but you're afraid what the other Guardians will think." Jack backed away she did want to know what the Guardians will think but it wasn't what he thought about, it was her biggest secret. "We'll let me ease your mind about that. They will never accept you"

"Stop it, stop it!" she screamed.

"After all you're not one of them." She said raising her staff.

"Of course I do, your Jack Frost you make a mess everywhere you go, while you're doing it right." He told her throwing her memories; she looked at it than at him. "What did you do?"

"Not the point Jack, what did you do." Pitch went back to the shadows and Jack tried to get him.

"Baby Tooth." She remembering the little fairy was in the lair.

"Happy Easter Jack." Jack looked at the eggs.

"No." she said.

#

Bunny looked at the kids.

"Maybe he just really hid them really well this year." The little girl said.

"I've checked there is nothing."

"Oi kids, yes there is! There is! I mean, these aren't my best looking googies, but they'll do in a pinch." He said showing them the egg.

"I can't believe it."

"I know." He said showing the little girl the egg. He did not expect the next words.

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny." The girl said.

"What? No." Bunny said, he couldn't believe he just heard that. "Wrong! Not true!" he moved toward one of the kids.

"I'm right in-front of you, mate."

"Why wouldn't he come?" he the kid said that he felt the little boy passed through him and it was as if his insides had been turned.

"They don't see me." he realized. "They don't see me." he said bending down. So many years and they couldn't see him, he couldn't feel hope.

"Jack, where were you?" North asked. Jack looked at Bunny before turning to face North. He saw North with his swords looking at him. "The Nightmares attacked the tunnels, they smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nothing made it to the surface" Jack was shocked she had seen the damage but she didn't think it would be that bad.

"Jack." Tooth said, she looked down. "Huh, where did you get that?"

"I was…it's…"

"Where's Baby Tooth?" Jack tried to explain but she didn't know how. "Jack, what have you done?" Tooth asked.

"That is why you weren't here?" North asked Jack could feel the disappointment rolling of North in waves. "You were with Pitch?"

"No, listen, listen." She said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." She said because she didn't want this, this was terrible.

"He has to go." Bunny said. After all they went through Jack repaid them like this.

"What?" Jack said.

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny yelled and he looked ready to hit her. Bunny really wanted to but what would be the point, it wouldn't help them "Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope and now it's gone."

When Bunny turned Jack felt the pain. she hoped that they would listen, she turned to North and Tooth but they looked at her, well they didn't really looked at her they turned around. That was the biggest hurt she had ever received in her life. Not when the Groundhog called her names, when some of the spirits tried to beat her up. This was it. Pitch was right she always made a mess everywhere she went, she never had their trust, and she was not one of them. She threw the little baby doll on the ground and left.

#

She ended in Antarctica was it a wonder she always ended there. She tried to throw the box away but she couldn't. She looked at the box and the picture on it.

"I thought this might happen." She heard the voice. "They never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that, but I understand." he said and that made her loose it. Okay he might be a little right, but he didn't understand anything at all. She threw the ice shot.

"You don't understand anything." She screamed. She threw ice shots.

"No? I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" She threw the biggest ice at him. "To not be believed in?"

"To long for a family." he told her and he looked so sad that she lowered her staff a bit. "All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong." Jack was surprised by his words. "We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you. And I know children will too."

"In me?" she asked.

"Yes!" Pitch said excited. "Look at what we can do. What goes together than cold and dark?" Jack looked at the structure and it was terrifying it was like the thing she had seen in Juteheim when she went to visit Loki and Thor. They were called monsters for a reason. She didn't want to harm anyone, she never had. That's why she wasn't like the other spirits that she met that were bullies, she never fought unless there was a cause. And the spirits that she made friends with only fought with her for fun.

"We can make them believe." Pitch said. "We'll give them a world where everything, everything is…"

"Pitch Black." She said.

"And Jack Frost, too." Pitch said. "They'll believe in both of us." Jack looked at him, she knew his game.

"No they'll fear both of us and that's not what I want." She said. "Now for the last time leave me alone." She preferred being alone than having bad company. She turned, she maybe go somewhere else try to make things right maybe.

"Very well. You want to be left alone, Done, but first…" Jack listened to his voice and she turned to see Pitch squishing Baby Tooth in his hand.

"Baby Tooth!" she screamed tried to get near, she pointed the staff at him.

"The staff, Jack!" She looked at her staff. "You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it over, and I'll let her go."

Jack pointed his staff once more, but was the life of Baby Tooth not worth the price. Sure the staff was his most price possession but Baby Tooth had been kind to her. She couldn't make more mistakes. She handed over her staff.

"All right." She said. "Now let her go."

"No." Pitch answered and Jack was surprised. "You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone." Jack was shocked when Baby Tooth nicked Pitch with her beak. Pitch threw her.

"No!" she turned back to Pitch to see him break his staff and the pain, the pain was unbearable it was as if someone had just ripped at her heart. Pitch hit her and she fell to the bottom of the gorge.

She woke up and the first thing she noticed was Baby Tooth.

"Baby Tooth." She said crawling. "You're alright." She said covering the little fairy. When she sneezed Jack felt terrible. "Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold." She said and sat up before closing her eyes. "Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything."

Baby Tooth around her and got into her hoodie. 'Hey." She said and sat back down on the snow if she couldn't keep the fairy cold maybe her hoodie could.

'Jack?' She opened her eyes and jumped at seeing the gold light. Baby Tooth touched it before Jack looked at it and it showed her, her memories.

Afterward she was shocked. She had a family, a sister, she had a life. She knew, how she died, how she was changed.

"Did you see…Did you see that?" she asked Baby Tooth. "It was me." she said scopping up Baby Tooth in her hands. "I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" she said and it clicked on her immediately. "That's why you chose me." she said looking toward the moon. "I'm a Guardian." She said getting up. That was she was chosen, because she had saved her little sister a child out of danger.

She looked around because she knew what she had to do; she had to fix this mess. She really did.

"We have to get out of here." She looked at her staff and ran toward it, she tried to put it back together. "Okay." She said and saw how it broke again. She put it back together and willed it to get together. When she saw the light one the staff she was marveled. They got out of the cave and she felt so alive in the air.

"Come on, Baby Tooth, I owe you one!" she said.

#

She was back at Pitch's Lair and went to the cages to get the other Baby teeth out.

"Come on let's go." She said. The baby teeth didn't move at all. "What's wrong?" she asked the chirping was getting a bit louder and she understood. "None of you can fly?" Baby Tooth chirped at her and she turned around to see the globe.

"The lights!" she said. "They're all going out." She said shocked. She saw all of them go, except one she got on top of the globe and knew immediately who the child was.

"Jaime!"

#

Jack was in Jaime's window and she felt bad seeing the kid looked at the stuff rabbit.

"If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you've got to prove like right now." She heard Jaime said. Jack crouched and tried to hear more. "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know." Jack could hear it the desperation in his voice. "Anything, anything at all."

"I knew it." he said and threw the Bunny down. But Jack couldn't let it go so easily, this was the last light they were talking about. She couldn't lose hope; she had to do something, but what? Then she had an idea, it was her last chance. She frosted his windows and painted, a little Ester egg.

"He's real!" he heard Jaime said and it was the best feeling she had ever felt but that was not all. She brought the little rabbit to life. She couldn't believe she had done it and the kid was so happy.

"Snow?" Jack was too worried to hear that.

"Jack Frost." Jack turned to look at the kid.

"Did he just say..." her name

"Jack Frost?" Jack was surprised.

"He said it again. He said…" when the kid turned Jack just looked at him in surprise. "You said…"

"Jack Frost." She couldn't believe.

"That's right!" she said. "But that's me! Jack Frost That's my name!" she said, she was freaking out, Jaime said his name. "You said my name." she felt her voice clogged and she felt like it was going to turn girly in a second. When he saw Jaime shocked, something came to mind.

"Wait. Can you hear me?" she asked. When Jaime nodded she couldn't believe it but got close to his face. "Can you….Can you see me?" she asked. She was excited and felt tears in her eyes. "He sees me! He sees me!" after all these years someone who wasn't a spirit could see her, could hear her.

"You just made it snow!"

'I know." Jack said she was still in shock.

"In my room."

"I know." She said.

"You're real?"

"Yeah!" She said. "Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day? " She asked him, because she could finally tell someone.

"That was you?"

"That was me!" she told him.

"Cool"

"Right?"

"But what about the Easter Bunny? And the Tooth Fairy?"

"Real, real, real! Everyone one of us is real." She told him.

#

"Jack." Tooth said and fell down. Jack felt terrible and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" North asked her.

"Same as you." She said pointing toward the house.

They got reacquainted and Jack remembered something.

"Wait. But where's Bunny?" she asked.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all." North said and Jack was thinking the worst. When she saw the cute little bunny, she couldn't believe it.

"Oh no." she said.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Bunny looked at the little kid and some of his anger came out.

"Now somebody sees me where were you about an hour ago mate." Bunny asked.

"What happened to him, he used to be huge and cool. And now he's…cute." Jaime scratched him. And Bunny felt so happy when his senses came back he was a warrior not a common Bunny.

"Did you tell him to say that? That's it!" he said running up to Jack and kicking softly with his legs. "Me and you, come on."

"No, actually he told me you were real." Jaime told him and Bunny was shock and felt something nice go through him. He looked at Jack.

"He made you believe in me?" he asked, he couldn't think of anything to say. Then he sensed the storm coming.

#

"He's stronger. I can't beat him." Jack said and she was surprised her words.

"All this fuss over one little boy, and still he refuses to stop believing. Very well, there other ways to snuff out a light." Jack saw the way Pitch began to break the lights and she understood very well what he meant.

"You look awful." Pitch said showing himself to them.

"Jack I'm scared." Jaime told her. Jack looked at him and remembered the words she had said to her little sister before she fell through the ice.

"We're gonna have a little fun instead." She said. "That's my center." She said, she understood.

"So what do you think Jaime?" Jack had enough of this she got a snowball on her hand and flicked it. "Do you believe in the Boogey…." She hit right in his face. She looked at Jaime.

"Now let's go get your friends."

#

Jack saw all the sand and she was shocked at all that Pitch had. He couldn't have gotten this stronger.

"You think a few children can help you against this?" he asked them. She didn't know but it was worth a try.

"There just bad dreams Jaime." She told him. Because that's all that Pitch was a bad dream.

#

"I will." Jack was shocked when Jaime came out to stand in-front of them. When the sand turned to golden sand Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Oh yeah come on, come on." Bunny said, he saw the others get back to normal. He needed to get back to normal. "Oh crickey." He said and ran under the car, he changed under there. When the Nightmare pulled him out Bunny was happy. "G'day mate." He flipped his boomerangs. He called for his sentinel eggs and they went to battle.

Jack went after Pitch, she had to end this. They were fighting as a team. They were taking him down a bit.

"It's over Pitch. There's no place to hide." Pitch looked at her and hid in the shadows.

"Jack lookout" Bunny screamed in panic and threw the boomerang. When Jack saw the scythe coming to her, she saw the gold rope that wrapped around his wrist and she knew that sand anywhere.

"Mate you are a sight for sore eyes." Bunny said, he was really happy to having his friend back.

#

"You dare have fun in my presence? I am the Boogeyman and you will fear me." Jack and Bunny with the rest of the Guardians looked at Pitch as Jaime walked through him. "No. No!" Jack felt bad for him, but it did tell everyone that he had no power at all. Pitch ran away and they followed.

Jack was surprised that they ended in her pond.

"Leaving the party so soon?' North asked.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Tooth said. When she punched Pitch Jack was surprised.

"You can't get rid of me! Not forever. There will always be fear."

"So what? As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear." North said and Jack knew that he was right, they would fight for the children. They always would.

"Really? Then what are you doing here?" Pitch said. Jack looked around and saw all the nightmares looking at them. But she had a feeling it wasn't them.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid." North said. Jack understood immediately from the words that Karma spoke all those years ago.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell." Jack said. When the Nightmares took control of Pitch and under the bed, Jack couldn't believe it. She had never seen something like that before letting something control you. Pitch wanted to get from under the bed so bad that he just landed under there again and no one knew from how long. She had to feel bad for him, because she wished that on no one.

#

"Do you Jack Frost vow to protect children, to guard them with your life, their hoes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have and that we are, and all that we will ever be?" she turned around and saw Jaime as he shook his head yes. Was she really going to turn this down, sure it was going to be a lot of work but she could do it.

"I will." Jack answered.

"Then congratulations, Jack Frost, for you are now and forevermore a Guardian." They party that erupted had Jack smiling, she even chuckled at the fairies what would they say when they find out she was a girl. When they were leaving on the sleigh.

"Jack!" she turned around and Jaime hugged her. She wasn't passed through, she was hugged for reals. It was the most incredible feeling ever.

**$LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review; most of all don't forget to vote. Voting will be closed on Friday around seven o'clock in the afternoon. **


	26. Meeting Hallows Eve and April Fools

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked your last two chapters. I want to thank **_**Guest, MidnightDragon1728 and Night-Fury1 **_**for the reviews. This takes place thirty years after Jack met Mother Nature and the Seasons.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose**

**Twenty-Six: Meeting Hallow and April Fool **

Jack rode the wind like no one else's business. It was fall already and she could feel her season coming soon. It was close to O' Hallows Eve and it was one of her favorite holidays, because of all the fun she got to have. Because it was the only time she got to scare some people, sure it wasn't good but it was fun.

#

The Spirit of Hallows Eve was having fun. Or he would have fun if his brother aka his best friend the April Fool would get a grip. They couldn't think of anything for this Hallows Eve at all and he wanted to do something big, something that hadn't been seen.

"Why don't you get a page of the book out of that spirit that has fun on your holiday?" Fool asked him. Hallow began thinking.

"Wait you mean Jack Frost, no one ever sees him." Hallow said.

"That is such a lie, the seasons have seen him, Old Man Winter, the Groundhog-you know the overgrown rat called him really bad names- I'm pretty sure Mother Nature and I've heard that Karma herself has seen him."

"You know for being a person of Mischief you tend to keep yourself occupied." Hallow said with a smirk.

"Like you don't." Fool said.

"I don't gossip as much as you." Hallow said.

"But, you do plus I heard the Guardian North is very impressed when Jack brings white Christmas for the kids to play." Fool said.

"Ooo…then maybe we should find Jack Frost to meet him." Hallow said.

"That is the spirit brother, let's get going." Fool said.

"Do you even know where to go?" Hallow asked.

"Duh, heard it from Vera the Spirit of Spring." Hallow touched his forehead.

"Please tell me you are not going after her in a romantic level." Hallow said.

"Does it look, like I want to be melted, her sister is Summer." April said

"Good, that should keep your thoughts out of your pants." Hallow said.

"That made you sound like the Groundhog." April said. Hallows eyes turned a very dangerous color in his orange black eyes.

"Don't ever compare me to that sexist." Hallow said.

"I'm not relax." April Fools said. They had seen firsthand what the Groundhog had tried to do to Karma a few years ago. They had no desire to see that again. "You know I heard Jack Frost almost made him fall on a river because he talked badly about Karma."

"Good." Hallow said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Burgess _

Jack felt that O' Hallows Eve was here. She could see some of the kids bobbing for apples around in the village. She stayed in the sky trying not to bring frost.

"There he is." Jack looked up to see two approaching figures. She didn't recognize them, but she didn't trust many spirits. She had made friends, but she didn't trust many of them because she tended to see the Groundhog almost every year and he did not help her at all.

"Wind." She said and the wind began to move her.

"No wait." She heard the voice, but she didn't care she moved in faster. She was on top of her lake. She tended to forget there was a huge wall of rock. She was going to go above it, but the two figures were behind her. She turned around to see two boys. One of them had dark hair with an orange and black outfit; his eyes were a strange color a mix between black and orange. The other one had purple hair and seemed to have been hit with a rainbow for he wore almost every color. Both were on top of a dark cloud.

"Get away from me, I have done nothing wrong." She said.

"No it's not that." Hallow said, he stretched his hand. "Hello my name is Hallows Eve I'm the spirit of this holiday." Jack looked at him with squinted eyes.

"Jack Frost." She said. Hallow could tell the boy wasn't going to shake his hand, so he pulled it back.

"I'm April Fools." Fool said.

"What are you looking for me?" she asked.

"We wanted to meet you." Hallow said.

"Why?" she asked. Fool took the torch here.

"We heard you're a prankster." He said. "Being pranksters ourselves we like getting acquainted with similar souls."

Jack chuckle a bit at the exaggerated movements of April Fool.

"See I got him to laugh." Fool said.

"There has to be another reason." Jack said. Hallow scratched the back of his neck.

"There is well you see tonight is O' Hallows Eve and I have no trick this year I was hoping you could give me an idea."

Jack smirked; she had been hearing a lot of stories from the older people.

"I think I may have one." Jack said.

"Really?" the boys asked.

"Yes, I've been listening to some stories some Jack has been telling and I think it would be fun to play a trick on him."

"Oh do tell." The boys said.

Jack began to explain the story she had heard about a headless horseman roaming the town.

"Oh that is good" Hallow said.

#

In town the kids were getting ready to hear the story from good old Jack he was the town story teller. But he was also known for making things up everyone knew there wasn't anything scary about this town.

Good old Jack told the story of John Smith a settler in Burgess that had been a witch-it was not true- who had killed children in their sleep. And when he final had been caught the leader had demanded his head cut off. But not before he made a deal with the devil and trapped his soul in a pumking. His head was cut off and burned but good old John could not rest until he found his real head.

"So every night we hear the horse coming and the laughter…." Old Jack said. They began to hear the horses hooves running their way and all the children looked up from the fire. Even Old Jack. They saw a figure in black coming and when he got closer they saw the pumpkin head with fire purring out of his eyes and mouth. Everyone screamed and tried to run away.

'I want my head.' Hallow screeched from his seat. This was really fun hearing everyone being scared. Some of the kids even laughed at seeing Old Jack was more scared than they were. From the top Jack and April Fool were laughing their butts off at Old Jack's face.

"That would teach him to lie." Jack said.

"Did you see his face?" April said.

#

Later that night they still couldn't stop laughing.

"That was so much fun." Hallow said.

"I still can't get over his face." April said.

"The kids were laughing." Jack said.

"That was great." Hallow said. He and April turned to Jack.

"We want to thank you Jack and to tell you that every Hallows Eve lets meet wherever and we can plan more things to scare and have a good time." Hallow said.

"I would like that." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review and to vote on the Poll.**


	27. Don't Mess With Bunny's Mate Pt 1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**Warrior Nun and Darlene10104 **_**for the reviews; I have also seen that the favorites and follows had gone up so thank you. Okay so the POLL was close today and you guys will get your answer. Okay I don't want you guys to be confused so here goes a bit of info. Jack found out she was pregnant in December making it her first month of pregnancy and she looked two months by the end of it, January was her second month and by the end of it she looked four months along. Its nearing the end of February and they are entering March which makes in her third almost fourth month and she looks six months pregnant. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty-Seven: Don't Mess With Bunny's Mate Pt.1 **

_Burgess _

Jack was currently three months pregnant and in human form she looked around six months. She had come visit Jaime her first believer since she had promised. She still couldn't believe he and the kids took the news very well about her pregnancy, they seemed to be just as excited as all the Guardians.

Her body had really changed she was huge. She had to get new clothes like right now she wore a large blue hoodie and black sweats. She felt really calm.

"I still can't believe it, wow." Jaime said. He seemed really excited about the baby, of course she came to tell him the news that would totally blow his mind away. Not in the literal sense of the word.

"I would think after seeing all the things you have seen you would think it possible." She told him.

"I know but still, wow." Jaime said.

"Anyways I came to tell you something." Jack said.

"Oh, right." Jaime said.

"Well it turns out that Bunny and I are not going to have one baby…"

"But you're pregnant." Jaime said confused. Jack chuckled.

"What I'm trying to say is that we are not just going to have one, but two babies."

"You're having twins!" Jaime yelled. He covered his mouth in-case his mother said anything at all.

"Yes, we found out two weeks ago."

"How did you find out?" Jaime asked. Jack was very thankful his parents had already given him the talk so she didn't have to worry too much.

"Well, it is a pretty funny story." She said. "It all started….

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Flashback _

_Jack was taking a day off that particular day. It had been happening often now since the baby wouldn't let her maneuver much and she needed to take brakes more often. She was getting more energy back and she had confidence that she would be able to do her round with the whole getting dizzy. She was watching Bunny paint some of the remaining eggs for Easter. She was eating fruits today. She felt a slow movement in her belly and she smiled looking down at the bump. Their baby had moved. She was going to called Aster before he came running toward her and looking at her worried. He began to sniff her and check her over. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked. _

"_Are you and the baby okay?" he asked. _

"_Yes, I'm just eating fruit here; I was actually calling you to tell you the baby moved." Jack said, but she did enjoyed being cuddled by her husband. "Why is there something wrong?" _

"_I…I felt three energies besides yours and the babies." He told her. _

"_What?" Jack said. She looked around. Bunny touched her stomach and found something weird. This pregnancy was weird in itself but this was weird. Their baby's had a strong energy right now it was different. _

"_Aster?" Jack said worried. _

"_Calm down love I'm trying to see what is wrong?" Aster said. Jack was panicking though on the inside and Aster was really trying to concentrated but his mate was not helping he shouldn't have overreacted because now his mate was worried. He felt the movements and that's when he sensed it. _

"_Oh MiM." Bunny said. _

"_What, what?" she asked. Bunny had paled if that was even possible. _

"_I felt two." Bunny said._

"_You felt two, what does that even mean you felt two." Jack said. She recounted the words before they settled in. "Wait we're having twins?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Oh my MiM we're having twins isn't that wonderful." Jack said. Bunny laughed but he was nervous. _

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Wow so Bunny didn't find that until then." Jaime said.

"Yeah, apparently the babies hid they were two because Bunny only sensed a big energy not two." Jack explained.

"Cool." Jaime said. "So can I ask you something Jack/" he asked.

"Sure." Jack said. Jaime touched the back of his head.

"Well I really want to see the babies can you bring them you know after their born?" Jaime asked. Jack hugged him or tried to it was a little hard before Jaime hugged her back.

"Of course, I have to wait a few days but I'll bring them or I can tell Bunny to take you and Sophie to the Warren so you can see them, I wouldn't want my little brother to miss seeing his nephews." She said with a wink.

"Thanks Jack you're the best."

"I know." Jack said with a smile.

"Did you guys tell the others?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, you should have seen the look in North's face." Jack said with a smile, North had gotten white as a sheet after that. Tooth was been super excited; she was already telling all the girls spirits that she was inviting to the baby shower about it.

"Oh that reminds me Cupcake told me to give this to you." Jaime said running to his closet. When he returned he gave Jack a small blanket. "She thought you would like it."

"It's so pretty Jaime, tell her I say thank-you." She said it was a baby green blanket. Since they didn't know the sex of the kid that would be until the next month or probably they would wait until the kits were born for them to know. Jack felt tears in her eyes but she held them in, it would be to mean to let her hormones go like this. Jack checked the time. "Oops, I have to go Jaime I'll see you some other time."

"Bye Jack." Jaime said before she opened a rabbit hole and went to the Warren.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Pitch's Lair _

Pitch had been quiet for a few months, but he had recently found out by the Groundhog, who promised to tell him anything he needed to know. He found out that Jack was pregnant. He was not happy at all, how could she get pregnant by the Easter Bunny of all things. Well he hadn't had fun in a while and he planned on having fun now.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_England _

Jack was currently giving England a good snow day. She was really happy even if the kids moved more now. She couldn't get to get back home; she had a lot of energy now. She came down to rest for a bit before moving to another part of the world.

"Well is it isn't Jack Frost." She turned around to see the Groundhog standing there.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"It is not me." he said.

"You better get away." Jack said. The Groundhog just smirked before he snapped his fingers and Jack was swallowed into a dark portal.

#

North Pole

North and Bunny were currently discussing things about the next meeting when Bunny felt eh burn in his mark. He knew it immediately.

"Jack's in trouble."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note:** This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	28. Dont Mess With Bunny's Mate Pt 2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**keembur, Warrior Nun, MidnightDragon1728, DivineOokami, Night-Fury1 and Katyuana for**_** the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty-Eight: Don't Mess With Bunny's Mate Pt.2 **

_Pitch's Lair _

Jack woke up to find that she couldn't move her hands at all. She opened her eyes to see they were handcuffed to a wall in shackles.

"My your finally up." She looked up to see Pitch standing there.

"Pitch!" she screamed. "You better let go of me this instant." She said.

"Or, what you're going to smother me with your pregnant stomach." Pitch mocked. Jack had not ever wanted to strangle someone so much in her life.

"Don't talk about my pregnancy."

"Well I can…" Pitch said the Groundhog as standing there with a satisfied look on his face.

"What is he doing with you?" she demanded of Pitch.

"Well after the beating I gave him, he gave me the information I wanted like the fact that you were pregnant isn't that nice. Really Jack you had to get yourself pregnant from the Easter Bunny." Pitch said.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To end you and your things."

"Don't you dare speak of my babies that way at all?" Jack hissed, no one was going to speak of her and Aster's babies like that. Pitch laughed along with the Groundhog.

"You're in no position to demand anything dear." Pitch said and slapped her hard. The Groundhog just laughed.

"That's what you get." The Groundhog said and got closer before he took off her ring. "A souvenir

"When I get out of here?" She said.

"You won't." She was sent through another portal and this time she didn't know where she was going.

#

Bunny was in total warrior mode and over protective mode. He had gotten out of the North Pole in a hurry that he didn't even noticed that the others Guardians had been called. He was following Jack's scent and it was hard, his wife had gotten more energy back and she was able to move a bit faster in the world.

He ended in England and he knew that was the last place she was. He followed the scent to the top of the hill. He smelled another scent there one that had him grinding his teeth. It was the Groundhog's scent and he also saw a bit of black sand. He looked closer and he saw Jack's staff.

"Pitch." He growled. He knew were the find the lair and he was going there to kick two people's behinds. After he found his mate it had already been five hours and he had a bad feeling because he could feel all the emotions Jack was going through.

#

Jack felt so hot. Pitch had sent her to the Sahara Dessert knowing she couldn't survive much here. She couldn't move because she was chained to a rock. She didn't really care that she was hot though, she was concentrating hoping all of her energy was going straight to the babies. She couldn't even tap her foot because the Groundhog had taken her wedding ring as a price. The weather seemed to be getting hotter and she couldn't last much longer.

"We're going to be okay." She whispered to her babies, she was trying to stay calm but it was really hard. She knew Bunny was looking for her because she felt his feelings of determination. "Your daddy is coming soon." She whispered. She tried to get out of those bonds but without her staff and she couldn't give up. She was knocking out but she heard swore she heard the ground opening and bells.

North broke the shackles and Bunny held his wife in his arms.

"To the Pole." North said. Bunny got into the sleigh, no matter how he hated it and North got the portal opened immediately.

#

They arrived at the Pole and the Phil was already getting buckets of ice ready. Bunny made sure they made a good job of covering Jack.

"North." Bunny said. North turned to Bunny and nodded.

"I'll take care of Jack and the kits till you come back." He told Bunny.

"Good." Bunny said and kissed Jack in the forehead before murmuring soft words to the babies.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Pitch's Lair _

Pitch was really happy he had gotten rid of Jack and her abominations. Now he could capitalized in the mourning the Guardians will be in after losing Jack. He was going to leave Bunny for last just so he could see the fact that he couldn't save anyone he cared about. He was going to go scare some kids, when he sensed something change.

"Who dares intrude in the Boogeyman's Lair?" he asked.

He didn't get an answer, he got a fist full of an angry Aster and Bunny didn't waste time. He was manhandling Pitch like no one. He threw Pitch into his globe and broke it.

"The next time you touch my mate I will end you." Bunny said. Pitch for the first time was paralyzed with fear. He also could feel the broken bones. Bunny felt satisfied and left.

#

The Groundhog currently had Jack's wedding ring in his hand. He felt kind of bad, but it was either his hide or hers, she was not very special.

"Ya know ya rat-bag I'm very tired of you messing with the spirits." Bunny said. 'Tooth, Karma, Vera and your worst mistake is messing with my own mate." Bunny growled out and the Groundhog turned to see a very angry Easter Bunny.

"Bunny, what are you doing here/" the Groundhog asked in fake politeness.

"Ya took somethin' that belon's ta ma wife." He said his accent was getting a bit thicker. The Groundhog flipped the ring and he didn't notice Bunny's nose twitched. Before he caught it Bunny had thrown a boomerang and it smacked the Groundhog right in the hand before he could catch it. Bunny moved to fast and retrieved the ring before putting it insides his gauntlets.

The Groundhog was really regretting messing with a spirits that was the Master of Tai-Chi and other forms of martial arts.

"It was just for fun, Bunny." He said.

It was the worst thing he could have said. Bunny was seeing red and he began to pummel the Groundhog to the ground. He was not going to kill him, even if he really wanted too. No but he was going to make sure he remembered never to mess with him, Jack and anyone else for a while.

The only thing the Groundhog could feel were his bones being broken, Bunny was very tough rough he tried to defend himself but it was no good, Bunny didn't hesitate to use the boomerangs and his claws on him. Bunny grabbed his tail and smacked him into the nearby rock.

When he was satisfied he glared at the Groundhog. He left because he had a feeling Jack would be waking up soon and he didn't want his wife to worry. He didn't notice the spirit that appeared.

Karma stood in-front of the Groundhog bloodied and battered body. She bended down and checked his pulse. The Groundhog looked at her.

"I told you, it only took time before I came back to you." She said with a smirk. "Really I warned you myself if you messed with the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost you would regret it." She disappeared just as the Groundhog blacked out completely.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_North Pole _

Jack woke up to see Bunny standing there next to her.

"Aster." She said. "The babies?"

"They're fine love." He said. "So are you." He said kissing her lips, Jack kissed him back and she felt two soft kicks. She chuckle and grabbed one of Bunny's paws and put it in her stomach.

"I think they want to thank you." She said and Bunny was so happy at feeling his children kick and move.

"They're going to be healthy." Bunny said.

"They'll be here soon." She told him and Bunny smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	29. Bunny In Asgard

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**keembur, Warrior Nun, Nausicaa of the Spirits, Night-Fury1, midnightdragon17 and Katyuana**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own Loki or Thor or any Norse Mythos I bring in or the Avengers. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Twenty-: Bunny In Asgard **

_Asgard _

Odin was the wise All-Father and in being wise he knew that sometimes he couldn't win well not exactly; he knew when to send the battle to someone else. This came with the fact that his two sons were fighting. He didn't even know what they were arguing about; he had an idea it was after they had come back from New York a few months ago, but they were doing their best to almost destroy things, each other and they couldn't even be in a room without fighting. He knew of only one person that could get to them and probably knock some sense into them. He got up and walked to the rainbow bridge.

"Heimdallr, send me to where Jacqueline happens to be." Odin said.

"Yes, Odin." Heimdallr said.

#

_North Pole _

Jack was four months pregnant and she was pretty big she looked to be in her eight month. She was close to giving birth, but after the accident in which she was kidnapped she was to either stay in the Warren or the North Pole, just kept a good watch over. Today it was the North Pole because it happened to be Easter and Bunny was out delivering eggs.

"Dad, I think the kids are really going to love that game." She told North, he was looking at a new toy he was building.

"Tiz good." North said. He looked at his adopted daughter happily. He was excited to become a grandfather soon. "How you feel?"

"I feel fine; you worry as much as Bunny." Jack said. She was ready to get the babies out because they had just found out, what the babies were going to be.

"Of course, you have babies in belly." North told her and she chuckled.

They were going to get some cookies when a light came down. They both looked at Odin standing there.

"Jacqueline." Odin said.

"Odin-Father, what's wrong?" Jack said.

"Jacqueline you look beautiful." He complimented her. Because he did think that Jack looked great.

"Thank-you."

"I must ask you to come with me." Odin said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Odin, Jack cannot travel we don't know when babies come." North said.

"I know; but this cannot wait, I must go into Odin-sleep soon but I cannot with the anger between Thor and Loki." Odin told her.

"They haven't stopped fighting." Jack said.

"No."

"Alright." Jack said. "Dad; can you tell Bunny where I went?"

"Da." Odin grabbed his shoulder.

"North, please tell Aster to come for Jacqueline in Asgard." He said. "He just has to ask Heimdallr."

"Da." North said.

"Heimdallr take us to Asgard." Odin said and grabbed on to Jack lightly.

#

They arrived in the rainbow bridge and Heimdallr smiled at Jack. The funny thing was that she didn't feel dizzy at all.

"Jacqueline you are glowing." He said.

"Thanks." Jack said with a smile. They walked slowly on the rainbow bridge and Odin felt somewhat peaceful.

"How bad have they been fighting?" Jack asked.

"They've destroyed a few things." Odin said. Those were not the things she wanted to hear a few things meant two palaces in here and probably some training grounds. He led her to the throne room and they could both hear the screaming match on the inside.

"You should go rest." Jack said walking inside the throne room. Odin was grateful; though he was scared Ice statues of his boys would look nice in the throne room if they got Jack angry enough.

#

"It's not my fault!" Loki yelled.

"You destroyed half the city!" Thor yelled back. Jack went in and she was watching the exchange. She was surprised by it.

"I was being controlled." Loki said.

"Being controlled is not a good excuse." Thor said.

"Banding with five other superheroes to beat me up isn't fun either." Loki said. Jack raised an eyebrow. Wow she had missed a bit. But she understood a bit. Thor raised his hammer and he and Loki began another of their attacked, Jack surprised the room was also withstanding the fight. Thor was going to smack Loki into the wall and Jack smacked the ground covering both gods in ice. They both turned to see Jack standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen enough." She said. "Now tell me, what is wrong?"

"Loki destroyed New York City." Thor said.

"I heard about that, you joined the Avengers." She said.

"The Hulk left my body prints in Starks tower." Loki said. He may sound angry but Jack could hear the hurt there.

"Well you did destroy New York with that army you brought." She told him.

"I know, but the Tessaract is a strong thing." Loki said.

"You my brother are using excuses for the things you did."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your adopted brother to sully your name." Loki spat. Jack heard it there.

"You are my brother." Thor said.

"Right." Loki said. "Not what I heard." He whispered but Jack caught it there was a huge advantage to being pregnant and that was having really good hearing. But she didn't say anything because both brothers were not going to say anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_North Pole _

Bunny arrived after another successful Easter. He couldn't wait to see his wife and say hi to his babies.

"Bunny." North said. He looked up with a smile and notices the blank look on North's face.

"Where's Snowflake?" he asked.

"Jack has gone to Asgard." North said. Bunny looked at him.

"What!" he screamed. North put his hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Bunny, Odin himself came to get her, she was needed." North told him. "He told me to tell you to ask Hemdallr to take you to Asgard to get Jack."

"Okay." Bunny said. On the inside he was panicking, the last time Jack had left to Asgard he had not seen her for months. He sensed her but she didn't seem to be in danger almost it seemed she was annoyed.

"Hemdallr take me to Asgard." He said he was suddenly covered in light.

#

When he arrived to what appeared to be a rainbow bridge he wanted to puke.

"Interesting Jacqueline has the same reaction." He looked up to see a man in a golden suit standing there.

"Where is Jack?" he asked.

"Calm yourself Jack is in no danger. She is helping with a situation, you find her in the city." Hemdallr said.

"Thanks, mate." Bunny said and moved.

When he got into the city he saw a lot of people looking at him. He caught of scent of Jack and he was going to go if three men and a woman didn't stand in his way.

"Halt, who are you?" the female asked.

" Bunnymund." He answered. He was trying to remember the stories Jack had told him.

"What are you doing here monster/" a large man with red hair asked. Bunny got really irritated, he needed to find Jack. He taped his foot on the ground and a hole open, he didn't think it would work but he was glad it did. The Warriors Three and Sif saw the large rabbit leave on the ground.

"We have to find him." Sif said.

"Yes, what if he is a danger?" Volgstagg said. They went to find Bunny.

#

Jack got up slowly and looked at the two Gods.

"Okay now that the silent treatment is over, mind telling me what is going on." she said.

"There is nothing wrong." Thor said.

"Jack you must no stressed yourself." Loki said. Jack smacked her staff in the ground again.

"I'm pretty calm and I'm not stressing, I want to know why you two have destroyed half of Asgard with your fights." Jack said.

"Loki destroyed New York." Thor said.

"I know, I went to New York a few weeks ago I was going to give them a snow day but I changed my mind." Jack said. Loki looked down.

"See even Jack has to pay for what you did." Thor said and Jack smacked him hard with her staff.

"Don't make me raise it again." She said. "I paid for nothing, that snow day was going to end up stressing me more and it didn't." Jack said.

"Still you shouldn't have done that brother." Thor said.

"Mind control even I can fall victim to it." Loki said.

"But you're not angry about that, you're angry at what Thor said." Jack said. Loki looked at her. "When did Thor said you were adopted?"

"I have never said Loki was adopted I have called him my brother because that is hat he is." Thor said.

"Right, so when your friends where calling me names and a criminal you solved the problem by calling me adopted." Loki said. Jack was in shocked and she looked at Thor who looked ashamed.

"I apologize." Thor said.

"Wow, you saved me from using my staff on your head." Jack said.

"I apologize for almost destroying New York even if it wasn't my exact doing." Loki said.

"You could have stopped it…" Thor didn't get to finish before both of them got staffed in the head by Jack.

"Enough or I won't let you see your niece and nephew for one hundred years." Jack threatened. That got them quiet, she really wouldn't have done it but they didn't know that. "Now both of you are going to help rebuilt New York, yes Loki you have too because I plan on giving them some blizzards this year and I don't want people to die because they don't have somewhere to stay."

"Fine." Loki said. Jack helped them defrost and she felt anger.

"Now let's go because Bunny is looking for me and he is feeling angry." Jack said.

#

Jack had it wrong, Bunny was not angry at her. He had arrived to where he knew Jack was when the same people from before appeared.

"Halt." Bunny turned to see the man with black hair look at him with the mace. He was thrown some arrows and he was missed.

"Stop moving." Sif yelled.

"Not on your life." Bunny said. Volstagg was going to come after him, but a wall of ice raised itself in-front of Bunny making Volstagg smack himself in the wall.

"Lady Jack has come to court." Fandrall said with a wicked smile toward Sif.

"What are you three imbeciles doing?" Loki asked.

"Lady Sif lower your weapons." Thor said. Jack came and Bunny hugged her. Hogan was the first to notice.

"Lady Jacqueline you are with child." He said. Jack turned around in Bunny's arms as he held her close.

"Yes, it seems the Warriors Three and Sif were going to murder the father of my children." Jack said.

"But he is…" Sif didn't get to finish because both Thor and Loki threw her glares.

"My husband." She said.

"I heard the All-Father was in attendance." Fandrall said.

"He was, gave us the blessing." Jack said with a smile. Volstagg was up again and Bunny was reminded so much of North.

"Lady Jacqueline you look beautiful, when is the child to be born?" He asked.

"The twins will be born next month, right Aster?" she said.

"That's right." Bunny answered.

"You must have bred well." It caused Jack to blush and Bunny growled at Fandrall who said that. "My apologies." He said.

"Bunny of Eggs you must feast with us." Thor said clapping him in the back.

"We have vegetables." Loki told him.

"After the feast you guys are going to go fix, what I told you." Jack said.

#

After the feast no one had any problem with Bunny. He seemed nice enough and could talk warrior talk with the rest. Also the fact that he was really attentive with Jack made a lot of the girls gush, even Sif though she didn't admit it.

"Will you have a party?" Freya asked.

"Yes, Tooth is getting the baby shower ready." Jack said.

"I would be delighted to come if you don't mind?" Freya said.

"Of course not." Jack said.

#

Later Bunny and Jack were walking hand in hand in the rainbow bridge.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah mate, I just wish you didn't stress yourself much." Bunny said.

"The kids and I are fine." Jack assured him with a kiss on his nose.

They stood in-front of Hemdallr and Jack looked at him.

"Can you take us back home?" she asked.

"Yes." He said. Before they left Hemdallr looked at Jack and Bunny. "I wish to see your children once they are big enough to travel."

"You will." Bunny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

New York City couldn't believe their city was being cleaned by the man that had cost it. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents didn't ask, they were god and they weren't exactly doing anything wrong.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. Next chapter is the baby shower. **


	30. Baby Shower

**A Frozen Rose**

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Night-Fury1, keembur, Warrior Nun, Katyuana, bloody-rose-love, Whisper119, and Darlenen10104**_** for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own any of the Norse Mythos and the Avengers. **

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty: Baby Shower **

Tooth was getting everything ready for the baby shower. Of course Jack knew of the baby shower but she didn't know when it was going to happen. So keeping Jack busy was a must, of course she was kind of glad that Thor and Loki were still in trouble with Jack and they were able to take her away. Bunny was with her just in-case and so that he could see the signal to bring Jack back.

"Vera are you sure everything looks great?" she asked.

"Yes, Tooth it's going to look great." Vera said.

The part of the Warren Bunny had selected was perfect for the party. It was going to be much smaller than the ones in the North Pole but it was because everyone knew Bunny didn't like many people in his Warren. The spot had round tables all decorated in two colors they went with traditional all blue and pink. Balloons that were raided from the North Pole were filling in. the Yetis had helped made the cake which was two layers and both had the blue and pink color frosting. They also had a smaller cake for Jack who still craved carrot cake.

"Do you think they will like it?" Tooth asked. North put a hand on Tooth's shoulder and smiled.

"Bunny and Jack will love it." North assured her.

"Their kids are going to be so spoiled." Tooth said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_New York _

Thor and Loki were still re-building some of the buildings as Jack and Bunny were looking over them.

"How come you guys are here?" Loki asked. Of course he knew, Thor knew as well but they had to play dumb.

"To see if you guys are doing this right." Jack said with a smile. "Now don't complain."

#

The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were keeping tabs on them from the Hellicatior.

"Why are they cleaning?' Director Fury asked.

"Must be a punishment from their Father." Maria Hill said.

"Or Loki wants to make amends, but Thor didn't do the damage." Director Fury said.

"But what is it with the ice appearing in their heads once they start to argue." Maria Hill said. Director Fury shrugged.

#

Steve Rogers or Captain America as people knew him had seen many crazy things. So he believed in all or began too after the New York incident. As a kid he was bullied and needed something to believe in. so when he went outside Avenger's Tower the place that had become his home like the rest of the Avengers he went to see Loki and Thor. He even helped a bit.

"Thor." He said he was a bit wary and looked at the other brother. "Loki."

"Captain my friend you come to pay us a visit." Thor said. Steve was standing there and he was shocked. He was looking at the people…beings standing right behind Thor and Loki. He closed his eyes before opening them again. Okay so behind Thor and Loki was a giant rabbit and a girl with a large hoodie.

"I think he notices you." Loki said. Bunny and Jack were surprised. They hadn't had an old believer before.

"Oh, okay so I am seeing a giant bunny and a girl behind you, right." Steve asked.

"Respect the Bunny of Eggs and Lady Jack Frost." Thor said. Steve passed that through his head.

"So the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost." Steve said. Jack waved at him. "You're a lady."

"Yes, I am Captain." She said. Thor and Loki giggled and she gave them a whack in the head that had Bunny and Steve flinching. "You two aren't done keep going."

"Wait, you are putting them up to this?" he asked.

"Yep, punishment for both." Jack said. "It's complicated."

"Okay." Steve said. He began to notice something, that the jacket was not only big so was Jack Frost. Bunny looked up and saw the sign from Sandy. He smirked and looked at Thor and Loki before turning to Jack.

"We must go." Bunny told her and Jack nodded.

"Nice meeting you Captain." She said and Bunny tapped a foot on the ground before they both disappeared.

"You know they acted as if, no…" Steve said. He could have sworn those two acted as if they were married. Loki and Thor smiled at each other.

"Some other time Captain." Loki said.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We must attend a shower of babies." Thor said and they disappeared. Leaving Captain America incredibly confuse.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Warren_

"You know we didn't have to come early." Jack said.

"Yeah we do love." Bunny said. Jack smiled and when she looked up she saw the banner tied to the trees and Bunny saw it too.

CONGRATS BUNNY AND JACK ON THE TWINS

It read. Jack held in the tears that wanted to come out.

"Jack, Bunny welcome to your baby shower." Tooth said flying to them.

"I taught it was for Jack." Bunny said.

"Oh no it's for both of you." Tooth said.

#

For the next few hours both Bunny and Jack were congratulated and there were a lot of gifts.

"Tiz like Christmas." North told Bunny.

"Thank-you for coming Freya." Jack said.

"Your welcome dear, I hope you like the gifts the All-Father and I have sent to you." Freya said.

"Thank the Odin-father for me, mother." Jack said and she was hugged by the goddess. The next on to come next to her was Sif.

"I hope you children will be warriors like you have shown to be." She told her. Jack hugged her and Sif smiled.

"Thank-you." Jack said.

"I guess we have to leave you." Tooth told them. Jack hugged her tight before moving to the rest of the Guardians.

"Thank-you so much." She said with tears in her eyes. "You are the best family I can ask for."

Once they were gone and it was only Jack and Bunny, they walked together to their home.

"I say today goes into my top ten." she told him.

"I know love." Bunny said and wrapped his arms around her.

"How about we go to bed and fix everything tomorrow." She said. Bunny shook his head.

"No Oi still hav' a present for ya." He said.

"Another one?" Jack said.

"It's more for the babies." Bunny told her.

"Okay." Jack said. Bunny covered her eyes with a bandana and helped her walk to the room he had been working one when Jack was checking on Thor and Loki. They walked in together and Jack saw the place. It was a room but in the middle were two nests and was already decorated in the walls.

"I love it." Jack said. She knew they would get everything they were given later.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	31. Welcome Babies

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Warrior Nun, Katyuana, MidnightDragon1728, Darlene10104, FrostBitten Snowdrift, kakashiluckyblackcat**_** for the reviews. So today is the big day. Also I've been asked a lot about the interactions with the Avengers and I am going to answer that. It will happen the Avengers will come into the story as well. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Thirty-One: Welcome Babies **

It was very close to May and the babies had not come yet. But it did help with one thing, it made Jack very irritable. Why because they were passed their due date they were supposed to come the first week it was already the fourth week of April. They were supposed to be born in April, but no. the babies had taken Jack as its kicking bag for the past few weeks. She would pace every time in the Warren and Bunny didn't stopped her, not if he wanted to live that is.

"Love, are you sure you're okay?" Bunny asked her.

"Yes, what I want is for our babies to come." Jack said a bit defeated. Bunny closed his eyes because what he was going to ask was going against everything he thought of because he knew she should stay here but he also knew that being locked up was no good.

"Why don't we go to Asgard?" Bunny asked.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. She knew that he didn't want her to be out much, but to go all the way to Asgard.

"Yeah, Snowflake I think it will do us good." Bunny said.

"Alright." Jack said. He wrapped his arms around her and made the call.

"Heimdallr take us to Asgard." Bunny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Asgard_

They arrived to see Heimdallr standing there.

"Hello." They both said.

"Hello, everyone is in the training arena." He told them.

They walked together until they arrived at the arena. Loki was the first to notice them.

"Jack, Bunny I though you didn't want to come in the last month?" he said.

"Change of plans mate kits are taking their time." Bunny told him.

"Oh, come see how Thor beats some of Asgards warriors." Loki said with a smirk. They sat down and looked at the arena. Thor was beating the warriors in battle and this time they were not letting him win easy. Jack was happy about that, she and Loki had known of many time the warriors had let him win. The babies began to kick and she touched her stomach lightly. Once he was done beating them for reals, he looked at the stands as the people cheered.

"Sister Jack you come to grace us with your presence." Thor said. Jack and Loki rolled their eyes.

"Let us feast your win brother." Loki said.

"Yes, let us feast." Thor said.

Bunny helped Jack walked the stairs that let them there, so they could go to the dining hall. As they walked a lot of people were happy to see them. Bunny got into a talk with Loki about magic. Jack ate contently as some of the maids and the goddesses gushed about her.

They were through half the food, when she felt it. The break and the pain that came. Bunny turned and saw Jack gripping his hand hard.

"Bunny, we have to go." She said.

They got up from the table and began to move followed by Thor and Loki. Bunny carried her toward the rainbow bridge and when they arrived Heimdallr had the portal ready.

"Good luck." He told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_North Pole_

North was busy making toys when the light appeared.

"North is time." Bunny screamed. North moved just like the Yetis to get Jack to the emergency room they had prepared. He even went to call the other two Guardians from their duties.

Jack was in pain, in a lot of pain. This was worse than the beating she had received ever. Bunny was right there by her side.

"Breathe Jack." He whispered.

"I think I'm already doing that." Jack said. Bunny chuckled at that and so did Jack until the next pain came. She gripped Bunny's paw and she even frosted a bit of it. Bunny didn't mind though.

#

It had been four hours and Jack would definitely face Pitch again, if the pain would just stop.

"Okay, Jack I think it's time." North said. She held onto Bunny's paw and pushed hard. When the cries came she felt so happy.

"The boy is out first" North said. He was cleaned before he was passed to Bunny. Jack felt the pain again and push. North grabbed the little girl that came out. She was cleaned before both kids were shown to Jack.

Both didn't have their eyes open. Jack looked and then stared at Bunny.

"It is normal; Pooka kids don't open their eyes until ten days after their birth."

"Okay." Jack said. They were both light skinned. The boy had blue-gray hair with white tips and the girl was the opposite white hair with blue-gray tips.

"What tiz names?" North asked. Bunny and Jack looked at each other.

"Aric for the boy." Bunny said.

"Hope for the girl." Jack said. They had searched for names and those were the ones they liked. North smiled. He filled in the rest of the paper work.

"I will have yeti's help get Jack ready for visitors." North said.

They cleaned her up and she was able to feed both of her babies before anyone could come in. Bunny was just happy.

"You look so happy, daddy." Jack whispered.

"Ya look very beautiful mommy." Bunny said and kissed her lips. Jack grabbed Aric and wanted to see all of him. She took the blanket away and saw that he had all ten little toes and ten little fingers. Bunny was sitting there with her. They did the same for Hope. They wanted to see if their babies were fine. Said babies were pretty happy with getting the attention if the purring was any indication to them. They both turned the babies around slowly and Jack had to keep her inner girl in. they both had tails, bunny tails like the one Bunny had.

Since she was quiet Bunny thought that Jack wasn't very happy with the fact that their babies had tails. But he sensed that she was very excited but also worried.

"Jack." He said.

"Look at the tails this means they got something from you, it's so beautiful." Jack told him.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked.

"Yeah, I thought they only got most of my human genes but I see that they didn't they have your Bunny genes too." Jack told him. She touched their tails. Aric's tail was blue-gray like Aster's but no white in it. Hope's was all white with the tip the same blue-gray. "Plus like this we know we have to make clothes for them, so their tails don't get constricted."

"True." Bunny said.

"That's why the Yeti's didn't put a diaper on, we have to get new ones." Jack said. Bunny was very surprised Jack was already thinking ahead.

"We could cut some holes on the one we have." Bunny said.

"Yeah, get me some scissors and the diaper." Jack said. Bunny did just that and Jack was able to measure and cut were the hole was to be. She put on the diaper and both the babies and they seemed content.

"How did you know, how to put them on?" Bunny said.

"I read books and I sneaked into parenting classes when I went to give snow days during the pregnancy." Jack told him. There was a knock on the door and both Bunny and Jack wrapped the babies in their blankets.

It was a stampede of people that came in. Baby Tooth came first and she was flying all around the babies. Jack had to smile. Tooth came next.

"Oh I love them." She said. "Can I?" she said stretching her arms. Jack gave her Aric and Tooth could only coo at them. Sandy gave them thumbs up before Bunny gave him to carry Hope.

"We come to see our Niece and Nephew." Thor said and everyone shushed him. Tooth passed him Aric and Thor looked so happy. Loki got Hope.

"What are their names?" Loki asked.

"Aric and Hope." Bunny answered.

"Wonderful names for children of the Bunny of Eggs and Lady Jack." Thor said.

"I think it's time their grandpa carried them don't you Bunny." Jack said. Thor and Loki passed the babies to North who carried both in his massive arms. North couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes.

"So, are they different?" Tooth asked. Jack smiled at her.

"Yeah, they have tails their so cute." Jack gushed. Tooth gushed with her. Thor put a hand on Jack shoulder.

"You should be proud." He told her.

"Jack, we should move you and the babies to your room, so you can rest comfortably" North told her.

#

They are in their room, when Jack tells Bunny about Jaime and Sophie. Bunny smiles and leaves for a while leaving Jack with the babies and the rest of the people that haven't left them. When Bunny comes out Jaime and Sophie are with him. They run up to Jack and they watch the kids with an awed.

"Why can't they open their eyes?" Jaime asked.

"They rely on Jack and I to keep them safe from harm; hence they don't need to have their eyes open to be alert from any attack." Bunny told him.

"Oh." Jaime said.

"Pretty." Sophie said and she was touching the babies lightly.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	32. Firsts

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank **_**Katyuana, keembur, LexisTexas2000,DivineOokami, Warrior Nun, Guest, MidnightDragon1728, and FrostBitten Snowdrift **_**for the reviews. Wow, guy's 155 in the reviews it's totally awesome. I am sending you guys for all hugs for the reviews. Okay I will be moving in time here. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also don't own any of the Norse Mythos**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Two: First **

_Eyes _

Jack and Bunny had spent the first week in the North Pole both were too lazy to move and they were just happy. They both woke up to feed the babies when they began to whine. They had become a very effective team and with the help of Tooth they were able to get their clothes fix to accommodate their tails.

"You know I heard babies cry all the time, ours don't." Jack said. Aric is the first to move and she gets him out of the little mosaic. Bunny gives her the bottle and just as he is sucking in it. He begins to slowly open his eyes. Jack and Bunny look to see, what color he would get. They are surprised to see that he has dark green eyes a little darker than Aster's.

They hear a whining and they turned to see Hope was up to but she already had her eyes opened. Hers were the same dark shade as Jack's even a little darker. Bunny carries her and they get cuddled by their parents.

#

_Walk _

It took two months and Jack was adjusting to motherhood fine. It even surprises some of the other spirits who believe Jack would be a bad mother. The babies were crawling around the grass of the Warren-after they opened their eyes it took two days before they began to crawl and they had become really adventurous but they didn't move much from where Jack would tell them not to go.

Hope and Aric grabbed one of the eggs each and they were playing with them on their backs.

"Now, don't let your daddy see you playing with the goggies." Jack said with a smile.

"What don't you want me to see?" Bunny asked coming from behind her.

"Our kids playing with the eggs." She told him. Bunny looked at the kits with soft expressions.

"All right ya ankle-bitter's want to help Daddy take the eggs to the river?" he asked the babies. They looked at him with their big eyes. Jack walked behind them. She notices something as they move, they are looking at the eggs and how their walking to the river behind Bunny.

"Psh…Aster." Jack says. Bunny turned at Jack's voice and looked at the babies that seemed to be more concentrated on the walking eggs than their parents. They both waited to see what happened. At the same time both Aric and Hope sat down before slowly trying to stand up. They both fell on their butts and Jack wanted to help them but Bunny shook his head. Jack flew to stand besides Aster and saw them get up again, but this time they actually did it. Two pairs of eyes turned to look at them and then they made took their first step toward both of them. Jack had tears in her eyes.

"Their walking." Jack said. Bunny wrapped his arm around her before both bended down to scoop their little babies in their arms.

#

_First Change _

It was ten months exactly and the twins were tiny and adorable. They walked all the time and played with the eggs and Jaime and Sophie when they were brought into the Warren. Bunny was getting ready for Easter for it was already around the corner. It was February so it truly was around the corner. But since Jack told Bunny to take the day off, he was in the North Pole with North in the living room. Most of the Guardians were there.

"When will Jack be back?" Tooth asked him as she sent the fairies for teeth.

"I think she is giving New York another snow day, before going to Russia and England." Bunny told them. He looked over as the babies were sitting on North's lap as he read them a story.

"So, what are we going to do for their first birthday party?" Tooth asked.

"A very small party, Tooth, we don't want to overwhelm them." Bunny said.

"They should have big party." North bellowed.

"Not on yur nelly mate." Bunny said with a smirk.

Aric and Hope were put down on the floor where they walked toward Sandy, who was more than happy to be with them. They moved and Bunny keeps an eye on them because Jack being the Mother Bear she is told him, that if anything bad happened to the twins while she was gone and in his care she was going to strangle him-with love-but strangle him still.

"I'm back." Jack said coming in through the windows. She goes to hugged her children and cuddle them before going to kiss Aster in the nose. "How were the kits?" she asked.

"Good Jack." North answers.

Jack begins to tell them of the things she saw and tells Bunny that Captain America told her to say hi. The rest of the Guardians laugh and they continue to talk while they kept an eye on the twins. The twins were getting a habit of taking off their coats. They knew they weren't affected much by low temperatures but they didn't want to take chances at them getting sick.

"No, no you guys don't have your Daddy's fur you must keep your jacket's on." Tooth tells them. The twins give her this look a look that Jack and Bunny recognized as totally Jack's when she is thinking of something.

"That look." Bunny says. The twins are concentrated so much that when they get envelope in a bluish-green light the Guardians just stare. When they come out, Jack and Bunny are shocked. In-front of them are two twin Pooka's. Aric is all blue-gray except for the white tips on top of his ears. Hope is snow white except for the tip of her ears and tail.

"Wow." North said. Sandy begins to make symbols over his head.

"It seems they got more genes Bunny." Jack said. Jack goes and takes of their clothes because she knows they must feel hot under the clothing. They are only left with the diapers. Jack kisses both of them and they turned to touch their noses to hers.

"That's interesting." North said.

"I know." Jack says. She sees as the twins copy Bunny and they begin to move playfully with him around the room getting adjusted to their Pooka body.

They go outside in the snow and the kids begin to move in their four paws. They look at each other before they begin to run, not to fast because Bunny catches up to them and sends them back to where Jack and the rest are.

"How can they change?" Jack asks Bunny as they sit down in the snow and look at the twins play in the snow.

"Two genes, love."

"You know they're going to be able to change and we still have to worry about the powers they will get." Jack told him. Bunny touched her forehead.

"Don't worry; no one is going to hurt our kits." Bunny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Oh and before you ask yes the twins will be able to shift from Human to Pooka form and won't it make interesting take it as Winter changing to Spring. Don't forget to review.**


	33. Kidnapped Twins Pt1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**FrostBitten Snowdrift, Night-Fury1, MidnightDragon1728, Katyuana, keembur, Nausicaa of the Spirits and Warrior Nun **_**for the reviews. Okay so I seemed to have confused you guys and I do apologize. Now the whole winter into spring was like a saying not an actual cause, so no Hope and Aric will not change with the season. Now they change because remember they have to genes and I thought it would be nice and awesome if they could have the best of world turning human and being able to be Pooka like their Dad. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Three: Kidnapped Twins Pt.1**

_Pitch's Lair _

He had finally done it. He had finally gotten enough strength to put a fight and make the Guardians life miserable. He had also healed from the wounds Bunnymund had given him after her and the Groundhog kidnaped Jack. He was not going to use the Groundhog as a distraction, no he was no good. He was going to do this himself. He knew exactly, what today as and it was none other than Jack's and Bunny's children's birthday. He was going to get the Guardians to bow before him. What better then to use their kids to do so? But he was not going to only hit there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Warren _

Jack was baking a cake for the kids first birthday. Bunny hadn't been kidding when he said a small party; he didn't allow North or Tooth to throw a huge party for the kids. It was going to be only them and the Guardians. It didn't mean some didn't sent presents to the North Pole. Since Bunny was territorial, and he didn't allow many people inside the Warren. But Jack was very happy with the decision only them for now maybe later they could have a larger party.

She was decorating the cake with soft green and white colors. It was chocolate and carrot cake two side by side. After the pregnancy the craving had gone away, but it didn't mean her kids didn't love it. Bunny came running and he looked at her.

"The Northern Lights have been turned on." He said. Jack put the cake in the small fridge grabbed her staff and grabbed Hope who held on to her and Aric held onto Bunny as the family left toward the North Pole.

#

_North Pole _

"Thank-you for coming." North said.

"What is the trouble?" Bunny asked.

"Pitch has sent us a warning." North said.

"Isn't he out of commission?" Tooth asked. Sandy showed them pictures of Bunny beating him up.

"He has gotten strength from the fear that war has caused in children." North said. They heard a portal open and Jaime went in.

"Guys Nightmares are surrounding Burgess." He said panicked. The Guardians moved. Jack and Bunny gave the twins to Phil to watch over.

"We'll be back." Jack whispered and kissed their heads.

#

_Burgess _

The Nightmares were surrounding the 'believers' as they were dub by the Guardians. The Guardians appeared and they began to fight. But the Nightmares kept on coming.

"Where the hell is Pitch?" Bunny yelled.

"I don't know." North said.

#

_North Pole _

The Yetis heard the laugh.

"Looks like the Guardians are away." Pitch said with a silky voice.

Pitch released some Nightmares on them and the Yeti's fought but it wasn't them he was after. He moved and found his price. The babies were curled around in a small bed.

"Well…well it seems you two are coming with me." he said grabbing them by the scruff of their necks and the kids began to whine knowing this was not anyone they knew. Pitch made a face of disgust. "It seems you do bear a likeness to your father." he said noticing their tails. Phil came and saw Pitch with the twins he went after Pitch but he disappeared.

#

Five hours later the Guardians went back to the Pole after defeating the Nightmares. There had been a lot to take down, that all of them were very exhausted.

"That was weird." Jack said.

"It was." Tooth said. Phil came running and he began to make sounds in Yetish and North paled.

"What mean Pitch took the twins?" North said.

"What!" Bunny and Jack screamed. They moved toward the bed and saw that they were not there and that Black Sand seemed to be there.

"Bunny our babies." Jack said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	34. Kidnapped Twins Pt2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: ** I** **hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Night-Fury1, keembur, Warrior Nun, Katyuana, and AyameKitsune **_**for the reviews. Also thanks to the ones that a favoring and following the story.**

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Four: Kidnapped Twins Pt. 2**

_Pitch's Lair_

Pitch arrived with the twins in his lair. He was glad when he saw the two shrink back in fear of the place they were.

"What nothing like where Mommy and Daddy have you." He mocked. Aric glared and he opened his mouth and bit Pitch's hand.

"Aw…you little pest.' Pitch said and threw him and Hope down on the floor. Both of them began to cry, it was loud. "Shut-up both of you shut up." he screamed. He grabbed them by their bunny tails and throws them inside one of the cells in his lair. Aric and Hope are still crying.

"Shut-up before I stuff you with Easter eggs." Pitch warns them.

The twins look at him with angry stares. Pitch turned to create more Nightmares for the Guardians to fight in Burgess. He is focused that he doesn't notice that the cage is becoming really cold. It was also growing vines and they seemed to be breaking the cage slowly.

Pitched turned around and saw the cage. He ran to it and saw the twins. He grabbed their arms and got them out.

"What are you doing?" he asked them.

The twins cried and they began to frost his hand. Pitch threw them down again in their behinds. The twins got up and began to move trying to get away. Pitch was going to have fun. He raised some of the Nightmares and they would follow the kids. No matter how much they moved. He did the same thing he did to Jack when she was here the first time. He dropped them in the shadows to other sides of the lair.

The twins began to frost and grow things in the place they wanted their parents. They slowly began to turn into their Pooka selves because it would be faster for them to run.

#

Jack was pissed off and she wasn't the only one Bunny was too. They had gone to where Pitch's Lair was but Pitch had accounted for them to come and he was making it hard for them to find the actual entrance through the tunnels and Nightmares appearing. Let's just go and say that Bunny and Jack were not in the mood and a lot of Nightmares met their demise very easily that North, Tooth and Sandy were just following the destruction.

#

Pitch was shocked to see the twin but he smirked making them yelped.

"So you did get something out of your father besides your terrible tails." he said. He dived toward them but they moved and frosted the floor.

"Damn." Pitch said. The twins ran as fast as they could but Pitch conjured Nightmares and they caught them by their necks and brought them to Pitch. He grabbed them by their ears and the kids were crying trying to get away.

"I think it's time I finish you" he said and made a dagger out of Nightmare sand.

"Don't you dare touch my babies!" Jack screamed. Pitch looked up and saw Bunny and Jack standing there, he had to look at the kids because they had really strong stares.

"Or what." He taunted and got the dagger closer to Aric's neck.

"Momma." Both of the twins screamed. Bunny and Jack looked as the twins began to frost over Pitch's hand and he threw them down. Jack flew fast and grabbed onto the twins. Bunny got closer and he threw Pitch's dagger away from him. He grabbed him by the neck.

"You touched my kits." Bunny growled.

"They're an abomination." Pitch said. Bunny punched him hard into the ground. Pitch threw him down in the shadows. Jack cuddled her kits before giving them to North to watch over as she went for Bunny.

#

Pitch was pretty sure he had Bunny in the ropes he was messing around with the rabbit.

"How are you so sure, Jack wanted those kits." He said.

"Shut-up you rat bag." Bunny growled.

Pitch was behind him with his scythe he had not seen Jack. Before he could touch Bunny Jack hit him hard over the head. Bunny turned around to see a pretty pissed Jack. Pitch tried to raise the Nightmares but this time Bunny took care of them. Jack stood in-front of him.

"You're going to regret ever touching my kids Pitch." Jack said. Pitch was laughing and he was going to hide in the shadows but Jack wrapped her crock of her staff around of his neck and pulled him out making him hit the wall. Pitch looked up and saw that Jack wasn't wearing her normal clothing but it almost seemed to be armor.

"Armor really Jack." Pitch said.

"Courtesy of my older brothers." Jack said and grabbed Pitch and began to pummel him on the ground. Bunny even had to flinch at the beating. Jack slammed her staff hard on the ground getting the part where they were to frost over in really hard ice. It was as if the ice age had visited Pitch.

"If you ever touch my children I will come finish the job." Jack hissed. Pitch just looked at her with fear. Bunny looked at Pitch and he threw a boomerang to his head.

#

They were back with the Guardians and the twins moved their hands to be picked up Jack got Hope and Bunny got Aric in their arms.

"Momma." Hope said.

"Daddy." Aric said.

"We should go back to Warren." North said.

"Yeah, we should." Tooth said with a smile.

#

_Warren _

Jack and Bunny grabbed the twins and went to shower them so they could get all the dirt off them. When they came out the twins were out of their Pooka form and in their human form and everyone was waiting for them. Bunny grabbed the twins before they were taken by Tooth and North. Jack went to take the cake out.

She put two candles on before they began to sign the happy birthday song to them.

"Now blow out your candles and make a wish." Jack said. The twins blew and everyone clapped.

"Yay." They exclaimed.

#

At night when everyone was leaving Sandy had two dream catchers made of his sand and he explained to Jack that is was so they wouldn't have nightmares.

"Thanks, Sandy." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	35. Uncle Hallow

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Well guys I changed my mind and I am going to give you double chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Five: Uncle Hallow**

_Aric and Hope are 2 yrs. old _

Thanks to Pitch kidnapping them the twins were not able to celebrate their first Halloween. But for their second; Hallow had practically guilt tripped Jack into taking the twins to go trick-or-treating. He wasn't the only one doing the effort Jaime and Sophie wanted the twins to experience going trick-or-treating. It went something like this.

#

_A Few Days Before Halloween_

"Come on Jack you have to take the twins trick or treating." Hallow bellowed.

"I don't know Hallow." Jack sighed.

"Please, you went out last Halloween." Hallow accused her.

"I went to deliver snow." Jack said.

"Come on, you've missed Halloween three years in a row." Hallow said.

"I'll think about it." Jack said.

"You know if you do I will love you so much." Hallow said and heard a growl. "Of course in a brother and sister kind of thing not a romantic kind of way." He corrected. Jack laughed.

"Jack we have visitors." Bunny said. Jaime and Sophie came out and Hallow smirked.

"Come on Jack please take the twins trick or treating." Hallow said and he was giving her the puppy-dog eyes and he was not the only one so were Sophie and Jaime.

"Come on Jack it will be fun."

"Twins fun."

"Plus you are the Guardian of Fun you can deny your kids fun." Jaime said.

"Fine we'll take the twins trick-or-treating." Jack sighed out.

"Yay." Hallow cheered and hugged her. "You won't regret it."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Halloween_

Both Jack and Bunny were going to take the twins. Jack ended up making them costumes. She made Hope a little butterfly costume that was baby blue and it made her hair stand out. Aric got Batman costume. Jack got a pirate costume and Bunny smirked at her.

"Really love." He said.

"Yup." Jack said. Bunny got a werewolf costume and he had Jack smirking. The family was ready before they took pictures.

"Momma, Candy." Hope said.

"We will." Jack said.

"Yay." Aric said.

"Come on ankle-bitters we have to get to Burgess." Bunny said.

#

They arrived and Jaime was in a baseball player costume and Sophie was a Princess. Jaime gave the twins their bags. Tonight was the night all the spirits were seeing by the humans because they had their eyes open to the supernatural. They went to trick or treat and all of them got a lot of candy, Hope and Aric got complimented one their costumes. Jack couldn't be happier. They were getting to some of the last houses and Bunny was carrying two of the bags since they had to get another one.

"Tooth is not going to be happy with all of this candy" Bunny whispered to Jack who chuckled.

"They eat the Easter chocolate." She told him. Bunny shuddered.

"Let's not tell her that." He said. They didn't notice Hallow flying around and scaring some little kids.

"Uncle Hallow." Hope screamed. Hallow was dressed as a scarecrow and he went to see the others.

"Hey Hope." Hallow said.

"Hi Uncle Hallow." Aric said.

"Aric; my little man." Hallow said.

"Man that woman isn't giving out candy and she has a lot." Caleb came out of nowhere dress in a soldier costume and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Old woman Trina has a bunch of candy and she won't give it up." Caleb told them. "She said that the only way she was going to give it up was if the Burgess headless horseman appeared."

"What everyone knows that is just a lie." Jaime said and both Jack and Hallow contained their laughter.

"Why would she say that?" Bunny asked.

"Cause she is related to Old man Jack, the man that came up with the legend." Claude said getting next to his brother he was dressed a man in black agent. The rest of the believers came.

"Yeah, but everyone say that the headless horseman actually appeared one Halloween night but that isn't true." Pippa said she was dressed as a gypsy.

"Actually it is." Jack said.

"Really?" the kids asked.

"Yes, Hallow think the Burgess Headless Horseman can appear." Jack said with a raise eyebrow.

"Of course." Hallow said with a smirk.

"So let's go trick or treat in Old Woman Trina's home." Jack said. She grabbed Hopes hand and Bunny grabbed onto Bunny's and they went. The rest of the believers walked with them. The house was rather big and the old woman was standing outside eating candy.

"Trick or Treat!" the kids said.

"I already told you that the…" she didn't get to finish as lightning began to appear and everyone heard the hooves of the horse coming.

"I WANT MY HEAD." The moan came out and the old horseman appeared. Old Woman Trina screamed before going in and taking the candy out. She filled the candy bags and the kids were laughing.

"Do I want to know?" Bunny said.

"Tell you later." Jack said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Later in the night Bunny and Jack changed the kids into their PJ's and put the candy away.

"So the headless horseman?" Bunny said.

"Oh right, well Old Man Jack was making up the story and he would scare the kids." Jack said. "When I met Hallow and Fool we decided to show him a lesson."

"So you guys made the headless horseman appear." Bunny said.

"You should have seen his face it was like Old Woman Trina's except he was like 'it's true it's really true." Jack said. "Fool and I couldn't stop laughing."

Bunny chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	36. A Day With Grandpa North Mama Tooth

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, FrostBitten Snowdrift and Darlene10104 **_**for the reviews I also want to thank those that have begun to follow and favorite the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardian; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Six: A Day With Grandpa North/ A Day With Mama Tooth **

_Ice Palace _

North was very excited; he was going to be left alone with the twins. It didn't happen often as people would think. With the twins having two of the most protective parents in the world it didn't help much. Now he was in the Globe Room with both parents as they said bye to their kits.

"I gave you the list right Dad?" Jack asked.

"Dad, Phil has it." North said pointing to the Yeti next to him.

"Okay, well I have to go deliver fun times to the world, I'll come back later." Jack said and kissed the twins in their foreheads. "Bye, my babies Mommy will be back soon."

"Bye Momma." The twins chorused.

"Be good to your grandpa." She said as she left out the windows.

"Bye, ya little ankle-biters." Bunny said and ruffled their heads. He was going to travel to get more chocolate around the world.

"Bye, Daddy." They said. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and left. With both over-protective parents gone North turned to the twins and smiled.

"What you want to do?" he asked.

"Hide and Seek." They said.

"Okay." North said. He was left counting as the twins left to hide. It wouldn't be too hard to find them anyways.

"Ten." He finished and went to look around. He began to look for the twins around the globe room.

#

Three hours later he hadn't found them yet. North was having a panic attack. He could not have lost the twins. Not with Momma Bear Jack coming in a few hours.

"Elf's look for twins in groups." He ordered. After two hours the elves were divided and looking in places that North hadn't looked for. The Elves didn't find anything at all.

"That's it, we take sleigh." North said. He moved and went to were the sleigh was at. When it opened and the reindeer were coming out. He was about to get in when he saw two sleeping children

"Oh thank Mim." North whispered. He grabbed the twins lightly and took them to their room.

#

North was making a snow sculpture and he was making little cars this time. He was going to let them roll when his door opened.

"How ma…" he didn't finish as he saw Hope and Aric looking at him with sweet smiles.

"Hope, Aric come in, come in." he said smiling.

"What you doing Grandpa." Aric asked. North laughed and smile.

"My boy I have cars." He said and gave him one.

"I wanna a car." Hope said.

"You have one too." North said. Both of them sat on the floor and began to play with them. North was just happy seeing children play with the toys. Ice toys but toys.

#

After dinner, North let them play before he noticed they began to rub their eyes.

"Time for sleep." He said.

"No sleep, no sleep." They said.

"Yes, sleep Sandy is going to come." North said picking them up.

"Aw…but Granda North." Hope said.

"Nope you must sleep." He said. He just had to reach their room when both twins were out and sleeping. He carried the twins to their bed and covered them. He saw the sand come and he smiled at seeing the ice cars come in their dreams.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Tooth was normally busy but she had heard that North had taken care of the twins and she didn't want to be left behind. So she asked Jack if she could babysit the twins for a little while. She could get Baby Tooth to be in-charge for a while. Jack brought the twins and looked at Tooth.

"Are you sure, you're going to be okay with the twins?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Tooth said and smiled at the twins.

"Momma Tooth." The twin's chorus.

"It doesn't bother you that they call me Momma?" Tooth asked. Jack smirked and looked at Tooth.

"Not unless you want them to call you Grandma." She said.

"Jacqueline." Tooth said and got Jack laughing.

"I'll see you later." Jack said. "Bye Hope, Bye Aric be good to Grandma."

"Jack!" Tooth said Jack was just laughing as she left. Tooth turned back to the twins who were looking at her with big eyes.

"How about we fix the tooth boxes, want to help me?" she asked.

"Yes." They answered and she moved them to take out memories that weren't alive anymore and put them in the piles so she could put them in the big record room. The twins only pulled the ones Tooth told them and put them in the little carts. They would smile at her and she was so happy it seemed they were going to have teeth of fresh fallen snow like their mom.

#

It was later though that chaos actually came. The fairies had seen the twins and they had crowded around them. The twins were used to the attention. Hope got close to the edge without the fairies noticing and she slipped on one of the quarters. When she did she fell. All Tooth heard was the screamed and she flew down to see Hope falling.

"No." she said and flew down quickly. She caught Hope and she was shaking like a leaf. "Sh…don't cry you're okay Grandma got you." She said and she didn't even notice that she called herself a grandma.

"Grandma, Hope sad." Aric said. Tooth got him too and sighed.

"Yes, she fell." She told him. Aric pouted and touched his sister.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Grandma got me." Hope told him. Tooth just smiled at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	37. Daddy In-Charge

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. So knowing it's a holiday weekend I wanted to get you guys started with double chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Seven: Daddy In-Charge**

Jack was going to go on her hibernation of two weeks for the start of Summer. This meant that she had to prepare Aster to keep the kids for two weeks without a problem. They were currently in the living room discussing this.

"Come on love, I can take care of the kits." Bunny said.

"Bunny, this time you won't have me to help you." Jack said.

"I took care of them last year?" Bunny told her and Jack raised an amuse eyebrow.

"Yeah, last year they didn't know how to walk, talk and run wild." Jack reminded him. Bunny got up and wrapped his arms around her before sitting down on their sofa.

"Don't worry love." Bunny said.

"Okay." Jack said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Day 1_

Bunny woke up early. His wife didn't wake and he just kissed her forehead before getting ready for the day. He went to the kits bedroom and as they woke up he carried them.

"Where Momma?" Aric asked.

"She's sleeping." Bunny told them.

"Sleep, sleep." Hope said.

"Let's get ya food." He said.

Most of the day went okay. The kids were no trouble and they stayed where he told them too. He was playing with them and didn't cause trouble at all. He bathes them and got them on bed on time. He didn't know why Jack had said it would get hard.

#

_Day 4_

Bunny woke up to crying. He got up quickly and went to the kits bedroom and saw that Aric was on the floor. He picked him up and soothed him for a while.

"Daddy." Hope said and Bunny grabbed her.

He got both of them and wondered what had happened the kids had been nothing but calm the past three days. They went to get breakfast when it began. The twins were sat in their high-chairs and Bunny gave them oatmeal and went to get something from the room. Hope didn't seem happy with that and she threw the oatmeal at Aric laughing. Aric didn't take it well and threw her back some of his own.

When Bunny returned the kitchen was a mess.

"What?" he said and the twins turned to look at him with big eyes. "Ah not this time, we are getting you two in the shower." He said. He took them to shower and had to deal with the kits trying to get him not to be mad. He had made sure to take a picture of the mess though. He put the kits down for their nap and went to clean the mess.

#

_Day 9_

The twins had done nothing wrong after the food fight; Bunny only had to deal with a mud fight ad that had been messy. He was really thankful the hibernation was deep or Jack would have woken.

Today he was painting some eggs and counting them as well for next Easter. The twins were very quiet, which Bunny didn't like they were like Jack in the fact that when quiet they seemed to be up to something.

He saw a stampede of eggs moving his way and wondered why. He moved to the source and saw that half the Warren had been frozen.

"Aric, Hope." He yelled. The twins stopped mid-way of freezing a Sentinel Egg.

#

_Day 12 _

Bunny was really hoping for Jack to get up. He still had three days without Jack being up though and it seemed that after freezing half of the Warren. The twins decided dropping cans of paint on themselves was fine. They also had three food-fights. Bunny really needed his mate back. He wasn't giving up though.

#

_Day 15_

It was only one day, only one day before Jack woke up and Bunny couldn't be more than happy. He had taken the twins out of the Warren so they could help him plant some of the new flowers. The twins were in their Pooka forms so they could dig faster. Aric pushed Hope and then they began to run though the flowers and Bunny came to find multi-color twin Pooka's. He took a picture. He let them get dirty it would just be more easy to bathe them after they got really dirty than change them out of clothes. He knew Jack wouldn't be happy with the extra dirty clothes in their hamper.

"Alright ya trouble making ankle-bitters let's get the eggs on the river." He said.

The twins gave him a smile and they followed him as he herded the eggs to the river. The twins separated and he was looking for them and once he did he saw as the eggs pushed the twins into the river. He jumped into after them. He came out with colorful Pooka's even himself.

"I think it's time we shower." He said.

The twins didn't seem to want to take a shower and they would splash Bunny and he was kind of grateful. It took some of the paint off. He took the twins to eat dinner and it was a horrible idea, he gave them soup it was a safe choice it really was. But both not one both began to throw their food at each other besides getting some in their mouth. Bunny ended up slipping on the soup getting giggles from the kids.

"Okay another shower and then sleep." He said.

He took them to shower again put on their PJ's before putting them to sleep. He was going to have to thank Sandy for putting them to sleep early. He was so tired. He showered fast and he didn't care he just went to bed and fell to sleep.

#

_Next Day _

Jack woke up with a lot of energy. She saw Bunny still asleep and smile before kissing his nose.

"Morning, love." She said.

"Ngh..." Bunny said turning around. Jack shrugged before getting ready for the day and going outside. She arrived in the kitchen and saw the destruction of the kitchen. She would have been mad, but knew the twins must have gotten into one of their food-fights. She began to clean it up. Before going to the twin's room knowing that either Aric or Hope would fall. They really needed to change the floor or put pillows.

The winner of the almost fall was Hope. She caught her just in time before scooping Aric in her arms as well.

"We're you two naughty to your Daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy, silly."

"Bad." they told her.

"Let's go make him breakfast." She said and took the twins to the kitchen.

Bunny up to the smell of food. He woke up to see Jack standing there with a platter and the twins standing there.

"Good-morning Bunny." She said.

"Daddy!" the twins yelled before jumping on their bed and cuddling to Bunny.

"Now ya good." He said. Jack chuckled before putting the food on their bedside table.

"So, are ready for next year?" Jack asked and the face Bunny made had Jack laughing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	38. Visiting Asgard

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Frost Bitten Snowdrift, MidnightDragon1728, Katyuana, Warrior Nun, PhanthomSweeney13, Darlene10104, Guest1, Guest2, Guest3, Virgo A. Reisling and Guest4**_** for the review, wow guys so many reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. Also don't own any of the Norse Mythos. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Eight: Visiting Asgard **

The twins were two and Jack finally thought them old enough to be in Asgard. Also she wanted them to be able to talk in that place.

"Where are we going Momma?" Hope asked.

"We are going to go visit Uncle Thor and Loki?" Jack said.

"Really?" Aric asked.

"Really." Jack answered. She grabbed the baby bag that held the twins blanket and stuff toys because everything else would be provided in Asgard.

"Heimdallr take us to Asgard." Jack said and Bunny grabbed on to his family tightly.

#

They arrived on the rainbow bridge and both Jack and Bunny held on their food.

"Jacqueline." She looked up and saw Heimdallr looking at her.

"Heimdallr I want you to meet my twins, Aric and Hope." The kids got really shy and waved at him.

"Hi." They said.

"Hello, children I hope you enjoy your visit to Asgard." He told them and looked up to Jack and Bunny. "I believe they are waiting for your presence in the feast room."

"Thanks." Jack said. The family moved toward the main entrance and the kids were looking around, Bunny and Jack had their in their arms just in-case they were thinking of running.

"How da ya think they will react?" Bunny whispered to Jack.

"I know Thor and Loki will be excited." Jack said.

They arrived and Hope and Aric jumped out of their arms.

"Uncle Loki." Hope yelled and launched herself at him.

"Uncle Thor." Aric yelled and launched himself at Thor who caught him.

"Hope." Loki said. He didn't let a lot of people touch him still except people close and his niece was one of them.

"Little Aric." Thor thundered.

"So you have finally decided to come." Loki said.

"It seemed like a good idea." Jack said.

"You two might want to get comfortable in your rooms." Loki said.

"We should probably change as well." She told him. Thor and Loki gave them back the twins and they carried them to their rooms.

#

They went to the main room and they were already changed. Jack wore clothing similar to the one she always wore, her armor. Bunny wore armor as well. The kids didn't and that was something she was rather thankful for they were loose clothing. They went to the feast room and everyone looked at them.

"Jacqueline you have brought your children?" Odin said.

"Yes, I have Odin." She answered.

"Bring them up, I wish to see them." Odin said. Bunny understood immediately why they had to change. They went walked together and the twins were looking around.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Aric and Hope." Bunny answered. Odin smiled.

"Fit are the names you have chosen." He replied the twins turned around and Odin saw the tails. "It seems they have taken to both parents." Odin said.

"They're very beautiful." Freya told them.

"Thank-you." Jack said. Odin was paying attention to the children.

"Now tell me Hope and Aric, do you have any special powers to show us?" he asked.

The twins look at him and the light that always accompanied their changes came. They looked at him in their Pooka form. Odin smile he had a feeling they had received something else from their father than the tail. Some of the people gasped as the children made themselves comfortable on Odin's lap. Odin just smiled it seemed they had some of the personality traits of Jack in them.

"Any more?" he asks.

"Freeze and Grow." They chorus together.

"Jacqueline, Aster it seems you have great children." Odin said he looks around the room. "Now hear me Aric and Hope are to be treated with the same respect as their parents and are here known as part of Freya's and I grandchildren." The people cheer and the twins go back to their normal human forms.

"Now feast." Odin said.

#

Later after the feast Jack and Bunny have the twins running around the kingdom with Loki and Thor by their side.

"My brother Loki has finally joined the Avengers." Thor said.

"Really?" Jack said and gives him half a hug. "I'm so proud."

"Thanks Jack."

"We are living there now." Thor said.

"Wait so you don't live here anymore?" Bunny asked.

"We do come to visit we are Princes of Asgard but we live in Midgard just in-case something happens, we live in Avengers Tower or Stark Tower." Loki tells them.

"I believe the Man of Iron calls it Starks Tower." Thor said.

"We don't." Loki whispered to Jack.

"Momma, Daddy look what we did." The twins said.

"Them talking at the same time doesn't creep you out?" Loki asked.

"You're seriously asking me that." Jack said.

"Let's see what the little ankle-bitters have done this time." Bunny said.

They arrived to see that the gardens have been frozen and have flowers of different kind growing in the snow. They also see some of the children playing around in the snow since in Asgard it was always perfect.

"Lady Jack it seems your children have brought fun snow to the children like you do sometimes." Volgstagg told her.

Jack and Bunny just watched as the children played with other kids.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	39. Mother's Day

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I'm giving you double chapters, Yay. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Thirty-Nine: Mother's Day **

_Aric and Hope are 3yrs old _

The twins had just turned three and they wanted to do something special for Jack. They knew thanks to Sophie that came to Warren that Mother's Day was. Since their Dad was traveling to find new chocolate ideas, and Jack herself was giving a snow day they were left with none other than their Uncle Sandy.

"Uncle Sandy can you help us?" Hope asked. Sandy looked at her and asked her in his picture with what.

"We want to make something for Mommy today." Aric said. Sandy gave them thumbs up. The twins pulled him.

They arrived to where the kids playroom. Sandy saw as Aric went to get their twins from where they had hidden it. Hope covered her mouth in a 'shh.' Form.

"We don't want mommy to know." Hope said. Sandy smiled.

"It's a surprise." Aric said.

Sandy helped the twins with cutting and giving them the colors as they pointed. He would have to say that Jack would really like it.

"Uncle Sandy can you help us make cake?" they asked him sweetly. Sandy nodded because he really couldn't say no. Not to the twins. He blamed it on the fact that they were the only kids they had around all the time and that they were Bunny's and Jack's kids.

"Uncle Sandy, what flowers does Momma like?" they asked. Sandy went through most of his memories and he remembered. He made a figure of a rose with his sand.

"Ohh, we've never grown that one." Hope said.

"Hope, Aric I'm home." Jack screamed. The twins looked terrified.

"Uncle Sandy make Momma go night, night." Aric said. Jack came into the room and just before she saw anything Sandy hit her with a ball of sand. Sandy caught her too.

"Yay, Uncle Sandy." Hope said. Sandy put Jack on the sofa and went to help the kids. They had the card ready and they concentrated hard to make a few roses.

#

Sandy helped the twins bake the cake they wanted he knew the one Jack liked and he helped the twins make it. They were really happy.

"What are ya doing?" they all turned to see Bunny standing there. Sandy and the kids looked guilty. Sandy began to make an explanation with his images that made it hard for Bunny to get it.

"Slow it down, mate." Bunny said.

"Daddy its Momma's day and we want to do something for Momma." Hope said.

"Uncle Sandy helped and made Momma go night, night so she wouldn't see surprise." Aric told him. Bunny looked at Sandy and he just smiled at him.

"Wha…" Jack said waking up. The twins went to get the large card and Sandy helped with the cake.

"Happy Mommies Day." The twins screamed getting Jack to jump a bit. She saw the roses and the card. She looked up at Bunny.

"Hey it was all their idea." Bunny said.

"Uncle Sandy helped." Aric said. Jack looked at Sandy.

"Thank-you." She said, Sandy just smiled and laugh.

"Do you like your gifts?" Hope asked. Jack opened the card and it was a picture of their family there it was Jack, Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy and the twins they were stick figures but all of them had happy face. Jack held her tears in.

"I love it, thank you." She said and hugged the kids tight. "Let's eat cake."

They cut the cake and ate it smiling and laughing at the pictures. Sandy was just happy at seeing the family. He looked at both Jack and Bunny before putting the children at sleep and putting them in bed.

"Thank-you Sandy." Jack said and hugged him tight. Sandy smiled and left to spread dreams to the world.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	40. Assemble For Babysitting Pt1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Katyuana, FrostBitten Snowdrift, MidnightDragon1728, AyameKitsune, Night-Fury1, Warrior Nun and kittymitten**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also don't own the Avengers or the Norse Mythos, I also don't own the Harry Potter movies.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty: Assemble For Babysitting Pt. 1**

_North Pole _

North was visiting the Globe Room to make the usual check-ups. It was something he did since the attack of Pitch the last time. The Globe looked weird.

"Have you checked the axis?" he asked the Yetis. "Rotation patterns." He felt a sense of deja-vu. He could see some of the lights going out on one part of the world. He sent out the Northern Lights as the Black Sand appeared around the globe.

Slowly everyone began to appear, Tooth and her fairies, Sandy, Bunny and Jack with the twins. They all saw the display.

"Pitch is up to no good again." North said.

"We must stop him, before he gets anywhere." Tooth said.

"Tooth, you and North should head to the Tooth Palace we don't want a repeat of four years ago." Jack said.

"What about the twins?" Tooth asked. All of them looked at the parents.

"I have an idea." Jack said.

"Wat idea?" Bunny asked.

"I'm going to ask someone to babysit and unless Pitch plans on going after two gods and their friends to get to the twins I don't think we have to worry." Jack said, she tapped her foot on the ground to ask for the favor. She knew where to find them.

#

_Avengers Tower _

Thor was eating Pop-Tarts and getting some for the movie, Loki was making the popcorn because it was his turn. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce were watching a movie or trying to because Tony was making comments making them laugh. Loki was the one that felt it. The ground opened and the ones sitting the couch stood up thinking the worst. Clint and Natasha had their weapons raised and the other three were looking to see what would come up.

"Thor, Loki." They heard the voice. Steve noticed it immediately.

"Jack." He said.

"Jack, who in the world is Jack?" Tony asked. "How did this Jack make a hole in my floor?" Thor and Loki were standing up already ready if something was wrong. Jack came up and the other Avengers were shocked except for Loki, Thor and Steve.

"A teenager, a teenager made a hole in my tower." Tony said.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Loki asked. Jack turned to see the other people.

"Can they see me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can see you and I want to know how you made a hole on my floor?" Tony said.

"Oops sorry." She said. "Well my name is Jack Frost and I'm here to visit Thor and Loki." She said.

"What ill's you Jacqueline?" Thor asked.

"The Guardians and I need to deal with something." Jack said and Loki got it.

"What can we help you with little sister?" Thor asked.

"Sister?" the other ones said.

"You have another one?" Tony asked. Jack didn't answer.

"Can you two take care of the twins, we don't want you know who to come and get them again."

"Of course we won't let the Black of Pitch get our niece and nephew." Thor thundered.

"Great, I'll go get them." Jack said and left in the same whole she had come from, as the hole close ice was there.

"What just happened?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, what Legolas said?" Tony said.

"Our sister Jack has asked us to babysit the children of her and the Bunny of Eggs."

"Kids, what you mean the day I saw her the first time…" Steve said.

"She still had not given birth." Thor said.

"I think recognize her from somewhere?" Natasha said.

"Of course you would, she told you she is Jack Frost you know." Loki said.

"What Jack Frost, but I thought he was a boy." Clint said.

"Well you're not wrong, Jacqueline dressed like a boy, but she's a girl." Loki said. Bruce was the one to pay attention to Jack's words.

"Who is Pitch Black?" Bruce asked.

"Well you humans know him as the Boogeyman." Loki told them.

"So he's kidnaped the children before." Bruce said.

"Yes, it's made their parents really protective Jack trusts us to take care of the twins."

The hole opened and Jack came out with two back-packs. The twins came up and Natasha really had to keep her composure the kids were too adorable. They were looking around the place before they located the people they knew.

"Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki." They said and latched to their perspective Uncle before switching and going back to hold on to the two gods.

"Alright be good to your Uncle's and their friends, Daddy and I'll be back soon." Jack said, the twins hugged her and she hugged them back tightly before kissing their forehead. "Love you." She went fast inside the hole before changing her mind. But she gave Thor and Loki a look. The twins just looked at the hole and they wanted to go, but knew they couldn't.

"Children, you must meet our friends." Thor said and that got the twins out of their trance. The other Avengers came closer to look at the twins.

"This is Aric and Hope." The twins looked really shy. Tony was the first one to introduce himself.

"Hello, I'm Tony Stark you must know me, since I'm Iron Man and one of the richest man in the world." The twins looked at him blankly and to the side which made them look incredibly adorable.

"No." Hope said.

"Hi." Aric told him. The others chuckled at that.

"Well I guess you get to know me, this next to me is Hawkeye or Clint." The kids looked at Clint and there was a smile on their face.

"He has arrows like Cupid." Hope said.

"Huh, thanks kids." Tony said chuckling. "Anyways moving on this is Captain America."

"Hi kids." He said in a friendly tone that had both children smiling.

"And lastly Natasha." Tony said. Natasha came forward and she wasn't much of a touchy feely person.

"Wow, your pretty." Hope said giving a twirl and that was when they noticed.

"You have a tail." Steve said.

"It must be fake." Tony said.

"Nuh-uh it's real like Daddy's." Aric said.

"Nuh-uh." Tony said.

"Yeah-huh." Hope said.

"Can I touch it?" Steve asked. Aric turned around and Steve only gave it a soft touch and it twitched.

"It is real." Clint said.

"They did not lie, I would know." Loki said.

"Well do you guys want to watch the movie with us?" Steve asks.

"Okay." They chorus together. They ended up watching choosing the first Harry Potter movie because it was more calming. Hope and Aric sat on Thor and Loki's laps and there was popcorn all around.

Tony kept making comments that made the kids giggled. In the Voldermort part Hope jumped and hid herself in Bruce's side. Which surprised the Doctor, but he held the kid close.

"That guy looks like the Boogeyman." Aric whispered to Thor.

"Well no Boogeyman is going to come get you." Loki said.

When the movie finished Natasha spoke up.

"I think it is time we eat." She said. Everyone got up and went to sit on the table.

"So, what do you eat?" Bruce asked.

"Anything, we don't eat too much meat though." Hope said.

"It's bad for us and we only eat it with Grandpa North." Aric said.

"Grandpa North?" Steve asked.

"Oh, Santa." Hope said

The rest of the Avengers looked at the twins.

"Alright so would veggie-burgers be good for you?" Natasha said.

"Yes." They chorused.

"That is not creepy to any of you?" Tony asked.

"It's normal." Loki said. "For the twins."

"Pepper." They all turned to see Pepper standing there.

"Hi, who are they?" she asked.

"Well meet Thor and Loki's niece and nephew Aric and Hope they are the son and daughter of Jack Frost." Tony said.

"You're not kidding." Pepper said.

"Hi." They told her.

"Hello is nice to meet you." She said.

"We're making burgers." Pepper sat down and looked at Tony.

"So, we need to have a room cleared for the twins." She said.

#

Later that night Pepper and Natasha surprisingly helped getting the twins to shower and putting them in PJ's. They put them on the bed the bad thing was that the Warren always had perfect weather today there was rain and lightning outside. It got both twins out of their bed and wanting to go their parent's bed but knowing they couldn't because they were out saving the world. They tap in the ground to get out of their room. They ended up in the hallway and begin to look for their Uncles.

They didn't find the rooms and ended up looking for a room that had light. They ended up in a lab.

Bruce was checking something for the team when he saw the hole appear on the floor and the twins coming out.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked.

"Thunder." They say.

"Oh well haven't you heard thunder before?" he asked. They shook their heads at him. "Well you guys must live in permanent sunshine…" he saw them move their heads.

"Unless Momma gets mad and makes it snow." Hope told him.

"Well you guys can stay there in the little couch and don't touch anything until the storm passes." Bruce told them. They went to sit down and were just very quiet and peaceful it was calming for Bruce.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	41. Assemble For Babysitting Pt2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank **_**Katyuana, Warrior Nun, Ayame Kitsune, The 13**__**th**__** Heart, Night-Fury1, PhanthomSweeney13, KMT and Guest**_** for the reviews. OH MY GOD, 200's reviews and just in time for my birthday. I love you guys so much, you are the best. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-One: Assemble For Babysitting Pt.2 **

Bruce was focusing and growing something in his lab, the twins had fallen asleep and he wondered how two little kids could be comfortable with him of all people. He stood up to check on them when he saw that the twins were covered in light. Bruce was really amazed, the kids just took it to stride. When the light disappeared in the place of the twins were two small toddler size rabbits. He didn't freak out and he just let them sleep. But he began to take notes on the change and how he saw it.

#

In the morning Loki went to check the twins to get them up for breakfast. When he saw the beds empty, he didn't freak out. He went into full panic mode.

"THOR!" he screamed. Thor came out of the room.

"What is it brother?" Thor asked. The screamed also woke up half the tower and most of the Avengers except for Bruce.

"Why are you screaming Mischief?" Tony asked.

"The twins, the twins are gone." Loki said.

"What!" Thor asked.

"Maybe Jack took them." Steve said calmly.

"No Jacqueline would inform us of that." Thor said.

"We got to find them, now I don't want to deal with an angry Jack." Loki said. He would never admit that Jack scared him when she was pissed.

"Right." Thor said.

The Avengers and Pepper were going to move to find the twins. It was Clint who first noticed the fact that Bruce was missing.

"Have any of you seen Bruce?" he asked.

"Yeah, where is our Jolly Green Giant?" Tony said. "JARVIS, where is Doctor Banner?"

"In the labs sir."

"Is he with anyone?" Tony asked.

"Yes, the twins." JARVIS told them it was relief to Thor and Loki.

#

In the lab Aric and Hope were waking up to see Dr. Banner looking at them.

"Hi." They said.

"Hi, how are you rabbits?" he asked. The twins look at him before they looked at each other.

"Oh we look like Daddy." Hope said.

"Your Dad is a rabbit." Bruce said.

"Pooka." Aric said.

"Oh well we should go get breakfast." Bruce said. The twins got off the couch and Bruce really expected them to move in all fours but they stood tall in their hind legs. He files that for his research.

They arrive to see all the Avengers waiting for them in the living room. Everyone in the room looks at the two toddler size rabbits with shock.

"Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki." They said and run to them.

"Okay did I just hear those two rabbits call you guys Uncle?" Tony said.

"Aric, Hope why weren't you in your bedroom?" Loki asked.

"There was a storm outside." Hope said.

"We couldn't find you." Aric said.

"We found Bruce and we stayed with him in his lab." Hope said.

"Thank-you, Bannerson for taking care of our niece and nephew." Thor said.

"Why are they bunnies?" Clint asked.

"That is the form of their father; they inherited both forms of their parents." Loki explained.

"You guys are so cute." Pepper said.

"Wait, how did you move through the tower?" Tony asked. Both twins tapped the ground and two holes appeared. "Right your holes."

"Breakfast." Natasha said. They all moved to make breakfast and everyone was curious about the twins. But they just seemed normal. They ate their pancakes like anything.

"How long does this form last?" Bruce asked Loki.

"I don't know." Loki said. "I think they can just will it, the last time I saw them they only lasted two hours in that form, but I don't know if they last longer."

"So that is the only thing they can do, turn into bunnies?" Tony asked he was curious too.

"No they have magic like their parents." Loki said.

"Aric, Hope show the Man of Iron your powers." Thor said. The twins looked up from eating their breakfast. They were sitting next to Bruce and Aric reached out and froze his pancakes.

"What in the world?" Bruce said. Steve got him a new plate of pancakes.

"How can you do that?" Pepper asked.

"Momma can do that." Aric said.

"Momma brings snow." Hope said.

"What else can you do?" Bruce asked.

"Shouldn't we wait until after breakfast?" Pepper said.

"Yes after." Thor said.

#

They went to the training room and wanted to see what the twins could do. The twins were okay with the place and wondered if Jack and Bunny had them training their powers. Bruce had a notebook ready. The twins made snow appear on the ground before they saw that plants were growing in the snow and they were green an alive.

"Isn't that ironic considering winter kills green." Clint said. Hope got a snowball and hit him in the face making everyone laugh. "Oh, what." He said.

"Come play." Hope said. Aric threw snowballs at Thor and Loki. That had everyone playing in the snow having fun.

That is how Director Fury and Coulson found them playing in the snow. Aric didn't check and he hit Director Fury in the face with a snowball and everyone stopped.

"I like that kid." Tony said before Pepper hit him with her elbow.

"What is that?" he asked through grit teeth. Hope and Aric looked scared and went to hide behind Bruce and Steve. "Well I'm waiting."

"They're our niece and nephew Director Fury I suggest you calm your tone." Loki said.

"What are they doing here?" Fury asked. Coulson waved at the kids who waved back at him with smiles.

"What are your names?" Coulson asked.

"Hope and Aric." They said.

"Nice names." He said. Fury tried to come forward but both twins screamed and opened a hole got inside and went to their assigned room.

"What in the world?" Fury said.

"I'll go get them." Loki said teleporting to where he knew they would be.

"I didn't do anything." Fury said.

"You're missing one eye Fury that is enough to scare anyone." Tony said. "Fun's over now that Fury is here." The Avengers moved toward the living room.

The twins came out dressed but now they looked human.

"We're the bunnies?" Coulson asked.

"These are the bunnies." Loki said.

"So your telling me they shape-shift." Fury said.

"Yes." Clint said.

"We should investigate that, the same way we have with Thor and Loki." Fury said. "Just to be sure." He was really paranoid and wanted to have proof after the Loki thing he still wanted to be sure no one would come cause trouble.

"That's not going to happen Director because I doubt their parents will allow you or S.H.I.E.L.D. do experiments on their children." Tony said.

"Well who are their parents the Easter Bunny?" Coulson said.

"Yeah." The twins answered.

"Excuse me." Fury said.

"Our Daddy is the Easter Bunny." The Avengers wanted to laugh so bad at the expressions that Fury and Coulson were wearing.

"You guys are playing a joke right?" Coulson asked.

"The children are not jesting Son of Coul." Thor said.

"You guys are not being funny." Fury said.

"We're not lying." Natasha said.

"So you're telling me these are the children of the Easter Bunny." Fury said. "The small fluffy rabbit that brings kids Easter Eggs."

Nobody noticed when the ground opened up and Jack and Aster were standing behind them. Hope and Aric noticed.

"Momma, Daddy." They yelled. They all turned to see the large rabbit that did not look as they would picture him and the white haired girl. The twins ran and Jack and Bunny picked them up to cuddle them.

"Jack, Bunny of Eggs you have return your battle has gone well I presume." Thor said.

"It was." Jack said.

"How were the kits, mate?" Bunny asked Loki.

"They were great." Loki said.

"Okay, who are you?" Fury asked. The kids shrunk back and Bunny glared.

"Calm your tone ya drogo your scaring our kits." Bunny said.

"Aster be nice." Jack said. She walked forward. "I'm Jacqueline Frost-Bunnymund and that is my husband Bunnymund." She said.

"You're Jack Frost." Coulson said and Jack smiled at him.

"Yes, he's the Easter Bunny." Jack said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson." He said.

"Director Fury." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Jack said.

"Jack." Bunny said.

"Right." Jack said. "Hope, Aric said bye to your Uncle's and their friends we have to go or the Yetis are going to come with that sack." She said getting Bunny to smirk.

"Still haven't let that go have ya." He whispered. Hope and Aric went to hug their Uncles.

"Bye Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki." They said. They moved to the Avengers. They hugged Steve first taking the soldier by surprised.

"Bye Steve, we had fun." They said and moved to Clint and hugged him tight

"Bye Clint your better than Cupid." They told him making him smile. Natasha was next and the hug was bigger and they gave her a flower.

"Thanks for defending us in the snow battle." They told her. Pepper was next and she cuddled the twins.

"Bye Pepper you're really nice" Tony was not a hugging kind of guy but they still got him.

"Bye Tony you have the coolest glowing heart ever." They chorused taking him by surprise. The next one was Bruce.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you during the storm." They said.

"Your welcome." Bruce said. They turned and waved at Fury and Coulson.

"Bye." They said and walked back to their parents.

"Come visit anytime." Pepper said.

"Thank-ya for taking care of our kits." Bunny said.

"You're welcome." Steve said.

"We'll take care of them if you need us too." Clint said.

"Thanks." Jack said. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and a bigger hole appeared and the family got inside and the hole close leaving a flower there.

"Did you see them?" Pepper asked. "That family is so cute." Natasha gave her a nod. The Avengers moved to do something but they couldn't wait to see the family again. Fury was caught up and Coulson looked at him.

"We must tell them that a demon got loose." Coulson said.

"We will." Fury said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	42. Demon On The Loose Pt1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyameKitsune, Warrior Nun, FrosBitten Snowdrift, KMT, Katyuana, The 13**__**th**__** Heart and Night-Fury1**_** for the reviews. Okay so Star Maya asked for this and I really hope you like it though I made changes to what you asked. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also down own the Avengers or any Norse Mythos. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Two: Demon On The Loose Pt.1 **

_Avenger's Tower _

After the twins left Fury got the team to sit down.

"We have a problem." He said.

"What kind?" Steve asked.

"A Demon that belonged to Enchantress before he went rogue has escaped and I need you guys to pay attention, from the information we have it can take control of people, this includes Gods." Coulson told them.

"Well's keep an eye out." Steve said.

"We also know that this particular demon likes to make the life of the person miserable." Fury said.

"What Demon doesn't?" Loki asked.

"No, see this particular demon locks in one person besides destroying the life of the host it locks into someone else like a family member and tries to destroy them as well or anyone that person cares about. We had Dr. Strange lock him up, but someone let him out of his containment box." Coulson said.

"We're the hell did you leave the box with a big arrow pointing 'Open Me' or something to that extent." Tony said.

"Just keep an eye on it." Fury said.

#

_Warren _

"Well I can tell you something, being back home is great." Jack told Bunny as they put their kids to bed. Bunny wrapped his arms around her and they moved to their bedroom.

"You're right." He said. "We should ask them to babysit more often."

"Right." Jack said and kissed her husband's nose. They both got ready for bed and Bunny wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack, let's go to sleep." Bunny said and went to kiss her.

"I thought you said sleep." She said with a wicked smile. Bunny chuckled and they ended making love through the night.

#

_Two Weeks Later-New York _

Dr. Doom made Doom bots and the Avengers were made to go check the problem. They were actually winning it was snowing in New York and they had a feeling someone was making it easy for them to move around the snow. The training session with the twins helped in them moving around.

The bad thing was they didn't notice the Demon in the wings looking for its prey. He found it in none other than Thor who was too busy to actually pay attention. When Thor threw his hammer since the battle was over, the Demon took it as an advantage and got into his new host body.

"I like this body very much." He said. Loki turned to see Thor but he wasn't there he knew that.

"We have a problem." Loki said.

"What do you mean Mischief?" Tony asked.

"Thor's eyes are red and…" he didn't get to finish before Demon Thor hit him with the hammer. Loki was thrown into one of the walls.

"You dare talk about me." Demon Thor said. "Little brother." He told Loki in a voice that was not Thor's.

The rest of the Avengers tried to get there as soon as possible but it was too late Loki was a bit bruised. Demon Thor looked at Loki.

"I'm going to destroy the person you two care about the most and it's going to be by his hand." Demon Thor said and Loki passed out. The Avengers found Loki on the ground and took him straight to Avengers Tower.

It took two hours for Loki to wake up and some of his bruises were healed. Bruce was there when Loki sat up with so much fear that it made him jump.

"Jack!" he screamed.

"Loki, calm down." Bruce said. The rest came and looked at Loki who was not calming down his eyes were filled with fear.

"Loki, what happened?" Steve asked.

"The demon took control of Thor." Loki said and everyone paled. "He is going after Jack; I need to get to Jack."

"What do you mean he is going after Jack?" Clint asked.

"He said he was going to go after the person we care for the most and that person is Jacqueline, Thor cannot get out of the demons control." Loki said.

"Do you even know where she is?" Tony asked. Loki tried to get into the schedule that Jack had been in and hadn't changed much since she became a Guardian.

"The North Pole, they have a meeting today." Loki said. "I need to get there."

"Hold on Loki you can even get up." Natasha said.

"Get the jet ready, JARVIS." Tony said. "We're going to the North Pole."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_North Pole _

"We are here for the monthly meeting." North said with a smile.

"Okay, so I'll start like always." Tooth said with a smile. "The baby tooth are collecting teeth faster it seems there had been some snow incidents." She said with a smile directed to a sheepish Jack.

"Yeah, sorry about that I was really excited to get back to spreading fun." She told her.

"It's alright." Tooth said. That's when the windows blew open and they could see the storm coming toward them.

"Tiz weird the Pole has not received storms like that." North said. Jack sensed it, she knew that kind of power but something told her something was very wrong.

"Phil hold on to the children." Jack said. Phil grabbed the children. They rest of the Guardians got out of the Pole in-case it was Pitch again.

All of them got their weapons ready and Jack saw something it was she couldn't tell and suddenly and flash of lightning hit her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Yes guys I just left a cliffy. Don't forget to review.**


	43. Demon On The Loose Pt2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**AyamaKitsune, PhanthomSweeney13, FrostBitten Snowdrift, Katyuana and Warrior Nun**_** for the reviews. Anyways this chapter is going to be connected to the next ones I am planning and I can tell you guys now that they won't be as fluffy so I am giving heads up. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own the Avengers, or the Norse Mythos. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Three: Demon On The Loose Pt.2 **

All of them got their weapons ready and Jack saw something it was she couldn't tell and suddenly and flash of lightning hit her. The Guardians were shocked and Jack didn't scream she kept the pain inside. She stood in place and she saw Thor standing there with a smirk didn't belong to him.

"You, you're what is most important to them." Demon Thor hissed.

"What are you?" Jack yelled.

"I'm Thor." He said.

"I know Thor and you are not him." Jack said.

"Huh, seem to see beyond anything." Demon Thor says.

"Jack." Bunny says.

"Stay back." Jack snaps in a way she has never snapped before to him or anyone. Bunny looked at her; the other Guardians looked at Bunny because they knew he didn't like to take orders. Bunny just stayed there.

"You heard the lady, stay back." Demon Thor said. "You know I don't see, why you are so special to them, unless is because oh here I see the memories. You guys are close; I guess I'll finish what he didn't the day you met."

Demon Thor threw the hammer to the Guardians and Jack put up an ice shield hard enough to block the hammer from hurting them. Jack smacked her staff on the ground bringing out. The snow moved around like something out of a movie, it just raised itself and made itself solid.

"I see you're not that weak." He says and goes at her. He punches her but Jack kicks him. She uses her staff and frost over his arm a bit. The hammer returns and he uses it to hit Jack with it sending her into the ice wall she had created to protect her family. The Guardians are shocked and want to help but the ice wall is too hard for them to move. Demon Thor put his hammer up and lightning began to dance the guardians moved out of the way. Jack moved with too much fluency away from them. Bunny could tell that Jack had already fought something like this and it made him wonder what he knew of his wife.

Bunny was about to get hit but Jack saw and moved him out of the way and got hit by lightning.

"Jack." He says but Jack is still up. She is hurting, but she doesn't say. Because she has learned over the years not to say sure now after being married and having a family she opens up more but she knows when to keep her injuries hidden.

She and Demon Thor go at it again and this time she fights back, enough to get some of the real Thor out. She hits him in the back with her staff.

"Fight it Thor." She says.

She can see it everyone could see it. Thor is fighting it his eyes were going from red to blue. But by this time Jack is bleeding from little open wounds and she has been hit by lightning at least twelve times and the Demon doesn't even know how the girl is standing.

"Jack." That's normal Thor's voice. Jack grabs him by the neck with her staff and throws him with all the strength she has left toward North.

"Hit him, over the head." Jack says and North does that with the butt of his swords hard. Thor slumps but the thing that comes out of him is not pretty and is pissed off. It's black with red eyes and looks too much like a shadow than anything.

"How dare you?" he says and goes after Jack. He takes Jack to the skies and they fight each other in the air. Jack kicks him hard and freezes some parts of him. He claws at her and Jack hold the scream in. she freezes him completely and hits him hard enough to break him. Then she begins to fall.

"Jack." She hears and she gets grabbed by someone's arms. "Jack, man you're worse than when you trained with Thor." She recognizes the voice as Loki's.

"You caught me than too." she says and passes out. Loki lands on the ground and the Avengers go to check out Thor.

"Is she alright?" Steve asks.

"No." Loki says. Bunny looks at Loki with Jack and something in there tells him that this is not the first time, he has saved her. When he wasn't there. Loki notices the look and has a bad feeling about it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	44. Be Careful What You Wish For Pt1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank Katyuana, AyameKitsune, PhanthomSweeny13 and Warrior Nun for the reviews. I also want to thank those that have favorite and followed the story. So I don't know how long this arc will last I give it five chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also don't own the Avengers or the Norse mythos. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Four: Be Careful What You Wish For Pt.1 **

_A Few Days Later _

It had been a few days after the Demon taking possession of Thor and attacking Jack. She was already healing from her injuries and the twins were being spoiled by the Guardians. Bunny was getting worried. Or he had been getting ideas, ideas that shouldn't be there. He began to think that he wasn't enough for Jack, that maybe someone else was better for her.

Jack in her impose bed ridden sentence. Could feel Bunny being somewhat distant, he wouldn't come often and when he did it was with the twins and she couldn't ask him anything in-front of the twins. Thor and Loki would come visit and on those times she felt a sort of fear from Bunny that she had never felt before. Especially when Loki came to visit her alone and had healed some of her wounds more.

#

_Warren _

Jack had finally gotten out of her bed and she was stretching her legs in the Warren. She missed the place so much. It was her home. Those feelings the ones that belonged to Bunny were making her antsy. Bunny had been working up a frenzy and it was rare because he was way ahead of schedule. They had sent the twins to the North Pole, because they wanted to be with their Grandpa North. As she walked she found Bunny sitting near the lake and he painting one of the eggs with so much precision, she wouldn't have bothered him, but she needed answers.

Bunny wasn't paying attention to the egg. His thoughts were back in that fight. Jack, he saw a side of Jack he hadn't known. A side he felt he had not been or could never be a part of. It was like a secret that he would never uncover. The fact that she didn't accept his help, but Loki it was fine, he had caught that part.

'_You caught me than too.'_ it kept crossing his mind. It sounded so personal; that he didn't understand it. Then he felt horrible because Jack had done nothing to make him be suspicious at all and here he was questioning. But if he was honest, it wasn't Jack he was questioning. It was himself he was questioning, after all these years being married and Jack giving him something he didn't think he would ever had. He didn't feel like he was good enough.

"Bunny?" he looked down to see his wife sitting right there next to him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks him.

"Nothing mate, just trying to get designs for the eggs." He says and doesn't look at her but the egg. Jack knows he is lying but doesn't say anything. They get up together and Jack hugs him tight as if she is going to lose him.

"I love you Aster, you know that right." She whispers.

"I know." He tells her. He doesn't notice the hurt in her eyes. She puts on the fake smile, the one she used most of the time. She didn't think she would have to use it in her own home.

"I'm going to go give some snow days." She says and quickly leaves the Warren. Bunny just stays quiet as he looks at his wife leave.

#

Jack ends up in New York and her feelings are not that controlled that she ends up giving them a blizzard. She ends up sitting atop Avenger's Tower without really thinking and she just sees out the city. She lets the tears fall.

"You know, you normally go to Antarctica for this." she turns around to see Loki standing there. Loki sees her tears and goes to sit down with her. "Are you hurt?"

"Not physically." She tells him. Loki wraps a friendly arm around her shoulders and Jack leans.

"You know it has been a while since I had to comfort you." Loki says with a smile.

"Sorry about the blizzard." Jack whispers.

"Don't be I think the Avengers are quite happy, you're keeping the bad guys in and they can take the day off." Jack chuckles at that. "So tell me what is wrong?"

"I don't know." She sighs.

"Does it have something to do with Bunny?" Loki asks.

"Yes." She tells him.

"What is it?" he asks.

"He hasn't talked to me since the 'Demon-Thor-Almost-Wanting-To-Kill-Me' accident." She tells him. "Every time I want to talk to him, he puts the twins in the same room so I can't ask, and at night he falls asleep first so I can't wake him up."

"What else?" Loki asks he is hiding his anger very well because he couldn't believe it. He knew that look on Bunny's face was going to cause problems and he didn't know how to help his closest friend. The one that had seen him at his worst.

"Today I…I sat with him and he lied, he told me he was thinking of the eggs but I knew it was something else in his mind, his emotions change so much that I can't tell anything anymore." She said and looked down. "I told him I loved him and he didn't say it back, Loki, since I told him he always said it back and it hurts." She lets out a few more tears and the snow seems to be picking up speed.

"Maybe he doesn't want to worry you." Loki says, but he is lying.

"You know for being the God of Lies you suck at lying to me." she tells him. Loki smiles. "I better go; I have to pick up the kids."

"I'll see you some other time." Loki says and pulls her into a hug. "Everything will be alright and I'll be here if you need to talk."

"Thanks." She says. Loki sees her leave, but this time he knows he will be keeping a close eye on Jacqueline, there were something's he wouldn't allow and someone hurting Jacqueline was one of those things.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Weeks Later _

Things in the Warren had been tense. Bunny and Jack can hide it from the twins but it has come to the fact that Jack sleeps in the chair of the twin's room some of the nights. The Guardians are equally fooled except for Sandy because he knows that something is wrong. Jack begins to hide behind fake smiles and takes the twins with her to make snow. Bunny is in no better shape, he can't make the shapes in the eggs and it doesn't help. Loki is keeping a close eye and he is tired, he really is.

So when Jack leaves with the Twins to spread some fun around the world. He pops inside the Warren. Bunny is painting eggs or trying too.

"You know when you married Jacqueline I expected her to be happy." Loki says taking Bunny by surprise.

"What are you doing here Loki?" Bunny asks.

"I came to see, what you're thinking, because I can see you adore Jack but you intent on pushing her away."

"It doesn't concern ya mate." He says.

"It concerns me, Jack is my closest friend and you're hurting her like no one else."

"So she went to you for help." Bunny hisses and Loki understand immediately.

"I didn't come in her request I came of my own freewill." Loki says. "It seems you think something of Jack."

"She doesn't belong with me I can't protect her, not like I should." Bunny says. "But she allowed you to help."

"I just caught her."

"It wasn't the first time." Bunny says.

"Ah so this is guilt, you feel guilty for leaving Jack alone for 300 hundred years." Loki said.

"She deserves to be happy."

"You think you don't make her happy." Loki says. _'He is blind.'_ Loki thinks, he had never seen Jack so happy in her life since she had married and had kids. He needed to fix this and he knew exactly how to do it.

"Maybe but I am not enough for her, I wish I could see what that other person could give her, so she can be happy." Bunny says.

"Fine." Loki says. Bunny looks at him.

"What do ya mean fine?" Bunny says.

"You wish to know if that other person will make her happy. Fine, I'll give you that; I have a spell for that."

"What are ya talking about?" Bunny demands.

"You think you don't make Jack happy, you'll see her be happy with the person you think she belongs with. Jack will not remember any of this."

"Meaning." Bunny says.

"Meaning to her, to everyone else except for you, she has never being married to you, she never had the twins these four years she has been just a Guardian and nothing more to you." Loki says and sees Bunny trying to protest. "If you want to come back there is only one way. You have one week to make Jack fall in love with you, I you don't you will lose everything."

"What do ya mean I will loose everything?" he asks. Loki smirks.

"Just as you heard, you will loose everything this what you see right now will only be a memory to you, the twins will not exist your marriage won't exist either and you will live knowing you had Jack but your pride got in the way and let her go." Loki warns him. He snaps his fingers and a portal appears.

"No I hav…."

"To late Bunny it has just begun." Loki says and Bunny falls into the portal.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	45. Be Careful What You Wish For Pt2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Warrior Nun, The 13**__**th**__** Heart, Katyuana, PhantomSweeney13, Ashley, . .ice andNight-Fury1**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own the Avengers or the Norse Mythos.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Five: Be Careful What You Wish For Pt.2 **

Bunny opened his eyes and he saw that he was in the Warren. He stood up a bit disoriented from the portal trip.

'_Maybe he didn't do anything.'_ He thought. But he ran inside his home and went straight to their room. He opened the door and saw that it was changed; the nest was smaller like he remembered when he was still single.

"No." he said and ran to the twin's room to see that it was empty and filled with dust. He felt tears pick up at his eyes and he still went in search around his Warren for his family. But no one was there. He just fell to the ground, he couldn't handle the pain.

"Yo, Kangaroo we have a meeting." He heard the voice and he looked up to see Jacqueline coming toward him.

"Jacqueline." He said. He didn't recognize her at all. She was still pale skinned and with the most beautiful dark blue eyes. But her hair was longer now in the ponytail. She wore a dress and boots.

"That's me, come on old man we have a meeting and the others asked me to come get you." Jack said with a smile.

"Where's Aric and Hope?" he asked. Jack gave him a weird look.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"You don't know who they are?" Bunny asked her. Then he remembered Loki's words.

'_Meaning to her, to everyone else except for you, she has never being married to you, she never had the twins these four years she has been just a Guardian and nothing more to you.'_ He had told him.

"Bunny are you feeling okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, mate just thinking." He said as they moved toward the Pole.

"Well if it's any consolation, whoever Aric and Hope are they have really nice names." Jack said with a smile. She was thinking they might being his family from the Pooka race.

"Yeah, they do." he whispered but Jack didn't hear.

#

They arrived to the Pole and everyone was there.

"Bunny, what were you doing?" North asked.

"Just checking some things mate." Bunny said.

"Working himself to the bone." Jack said sitting down in her chair.

"I was not, Snowflake." Bunny said.

"Snowflake, what happened to Frostbite?" Jack asked confused. He had not called her Snowflake before or she didn't remember.

"Went on vacation." Bunny said. The other three Guardians chuckle and Jack blushed a bit but she hid it. Why did she feel flustered?

"Anyways let's get started, no." North said.

Everyone began to explain their duties and production. Bunny was pretty happy he checked the Warren all of it so he knew some of the things he was talking about. When they finished and were eating some of the cookie North turned to Jack.

"Will you be out today?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad, I will, I promised to go out with Hallow, Fool and Loki. Loki and I are probably ending up alone." She said with smile. Bunny felt the anger there and guilt.

Jack was sitting on the other side and she felt anger and guilt for some reason. She shook her head and looked at the others.

"I won't be late." Jack said.

"Have fun." North said. Jack left and Bunny saw than look at the Guardians.

"What happened to her hair?" he asked.

"You mean growing out; Loki helped her with a spell." Tooth said. "Bunny are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking that?" he demanded.

"You seem jumpy." North said.

"I'm fine; I'm going to the Warren." He said and thumps his foot down on the floor and went into the ground.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Bunny couldn't take it, he had not seen Jack and when he tried to see her. She was gone out with Loki or spreading snow. He needed to talk to her. He needed to get her back.

#

He went back to the North Pole to visit.

"Bunny, I wus going to call." North said.

"Why?" Bunny asked.

"Jack has some news for us." North said.

"News is something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." North said. Tooth, Sandy and they stood in the Globe Room and waited for the last Guardian to arrive. At that moment the window opened and Jack's laughter came in, but she didn't come alone.

"Jack!" North said.

"Hey, North I brought someone." Jack said. Bunny turned and saw Loki standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What tiz big news?" North asked.

Loki kept this look and it was directed straightly at Bunny. He wrapped a hand slightly in Jack's waist and Jack smiled up at him.

"Well North, I thought it polite to tell you that Jack and I are dating." He said. All the Guardians were shocked specially Bunny.

"Congrats." Tooth said.

"Yes, congrats." North said. The Guardians were shocked, they didn't think Jack would end up dating a God, they were kind of expecting something else. Sandy was confused most of all because he knew of the feelings of one of the Guardians for Jack. Bunny began to slowly back up.

No, this couldn't be happening? Jack couldn't be dating Loki of all people. But he wanted her to be happy. He closed his eyes and tapped his foot on the ground.

Jack looked around for Bunny. She hadn't seen him; she saw the only sign of him a flower on the ground. She felt sad but there a part of her that knew that the sadness she felt was not only her own. She touched the side of her neck and went back to Loki.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	46. Be Careful What You Wish For Pt3

**A Frozen Rose**

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**1captain obvious, keembur, Night-Fury1, Warrior Nun, FrostBitten Snowdrift, PhantomSweeney13 and MidnightDragon1728 **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer**: I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also don't own the Avengers or the Norse Mythos or the Greek one.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Six: Be Careful What You Wish For Pt.3 **

_Warren _

Bunny couldn't believe it. He went to his room and fell asleep. It wasn't a peaceful dream either.

_Jack and Bunny were in their bed. They could both hear the light footsteps of little kids on the ground. _

"_They're up." Jack whispered. _

"_I know do we still pretend?" he asked. _

"_Yeah." Jack said with a smile. It took a few minutes before two little bodies collided with them and both Jack and Bunny cuddled them getting the twins to laugh. Than like that they were gone. _

"_Poor, prideful Bunny losing his family." a voice said. "You only have five days left." _

Bunny woke up scared and panicked. Five days he only had five days to get Jack to fall in love with him again. He could do it; he could get his wife back. He went back to bed and dreamed happy dreams.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Avenger's Tower _

Loki was sitting in his room. Thinking of what he was doing. He just hoped the idiot would actually get a move on. He also had a feeling he would be getting a visit from a very pissed off Greek God for messing with his area. But on this instance he had a feeling that he was justified for doing so. Jack was the closest person he had to a best friend and he would do anything to make her happy even if it meant meddling in her life.

"Loki, what the hell are you doing?" a very pissed of Cupid asked. He hated love was messed with, that was his area.

"Nothing." Loki said with a smile. He was right on time.

"You know very well that it is not nothing; you know very well Jack doesn't belong with you, she already loves someone else." Cupid said. Loki looked out the window of his room.

"I know, but I'm trying to teach the idiot a lesson this is all up to him." Loki said.

"Also I don't like the fact that you stole one of my arrows to hit Jack with it, so she can be go-go eyes for you." Cupid said.

"You know the reason I had to do it." Loki said.

"I know, but you know that even with my arrow you can't break them apart, right?" Cupid said.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. He understood that he could make Jack fall in love with him, with Cupid's arrow the most potent of love arsenals.

"Well God of Tricks, did you forget one important thing; I didn't bring Jack and Bunny together, it happened without my help it only happens with soul-mates, you know like Psyche and I, Solange and Leo. I didn't hit them with my arrows I felt the connection happen, which are one of my favorites actually, souls finding one another." Cupid said and shook his head. "Anyways Psyche and I are not very happy you know."

"I don't want her hurt." Loki told him.

"I know, but I doubt Bunny will let go without a fight; so I suggest you get ready." Cupid said with a smile.

"That's what I'm hoping for; he has five days left to get her to fall in love with him." Loki said.

"You better not do anything drastic to get him to get moving." Cupid said.

"Now, why would I do that?" he said with a smirk. Cupid shook his head and left, he had a feeling Bunny would be fighting.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bunny was up and ready. He went to the North Pole because that's where Jack was staying in her room. He arrived just after breakfast.

"Hey, Snowflake I have a favor to ask." He said.

"Sure, what's up Bunny?" she asked.

"I was wondering if ya want to help m' in the Warren?" he said.

"Really?" she asked lighting up.

"Yeah, really." He said.

"Great, let's go." She said.

Bunny opened the rabbit hole and grabbed her waist pulling her in. Jack was blushing hard and was thankful that the fur covered it. She felt comfortable in his arms; it just felt right than something came to her mind. She was dating Loki and she couldn't be having these thoughts about Bunny.

They arrived to the Warren and Jack had to smile, the impact of the place couldn't get out of her mind.

"What are we going to do Bunny?" she asked.

"Paint some eggs." He said with a smile.

"Well lead the way Bunny." She said. Bunny grabbed her hand and they moved to the place he already had paints ready. Jack could have pulled the hand away but she didn't, it felt nice to have him there.

They began to paint eggs and Jack was having fun. Bunny wasn't really paying attention, he was painting but he was paying more attention to Jack to know if she was having fun. When he glanced down, he saw that he had made a picture of two small Pooka's in the egg.

"Are ya having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, I didn't know this could be more fun without us actually being in a rush." She told him.

"It is, I missed doing this…" he didn't finish the sentence. Because he was going to say he missed painting with the kids around.

The finished painting the egg he wanted painted for that day and he looked at Jack as they got up.

"Jack I want ya to have this as a thank-you for helping." Bunny said.

He pulled the egg he had painted of the twins and gave it to her, he stood next to her. Jack looked down at the egg and she was shocked, the picture looked so beautiful. She looked up at Bunny and down at the egg, before a blush covered her face.

"It's very beautiful Bunny." She told him. They looked at each other and Bunny got closer than he remembered.

"I hope you like it." he said.

"Well I guess I'll get going." She said.

"Alright." Bunny said. They both didn't notice the eggs moving and they were around their legs and both Jack and Bunny tripped on the eggs. Jack's staff went flying and Bunny grabbed her waist and he took the blunt of the hit. Jack looked up and saw Bunny.

"Bunny are you alright?" she asked. Bunny looked up at Jack and they were so close.

"Am I interrupting something?" The voice came and they both looked up to see Loki standing there.

"Loki." Jack said. "We um fell." She said and hid the egg on her jacket without Loki noticing.

"Oh are you alright." He asked.

"Yeah, Bunny took the hit for me." she said and helped Bunny up. "Thanks' Bunny I'll see you later." She said and without thinking she flew and kissed his nose. Loki and she left, leaving Bunny with a smile on his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	47. Be Careful What You Wish For Pt4

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked that last chapter. I want to thank **_**Katyuana, Night-Fury1, Warrior Nun, keembur, MidnightDragon1728, PhantomSweeney13 and Blackgaz22**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce, I also don't own the Avengers or the Norse Mythos.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Seven: Be Careful What You Wish For Pt.4 **

The next two days Bunny didn't see Jack at all. He went to the Pole, he went to her lake but it seemed like Jack was not there at all. He had asked North and the only thing he was able to tell him was that Jack was out with Loki and that she wouldn't be back for some time. Later he was told that she had gone to spread snow. Bunny was getting panicked thought because it meant he only had two days. But, how could he get hold; of Jack.

#

The next day he went to the Pole hoping that he could find Jack for now. He arrived to see the other Guardians there.

"What ya doing here is something the problem?" he asked.

"No, Loki asked us to be here today." Tooth said.

"Why would the drogo want that?" he asked.

"I have no idea." There was a portal opening and Loki came out with a smile on his face.

"Ahh…I see all of you are here, well I just need to wait for Jack and we can get all started." He said.

"What's dis all about?" North asked.

"Ah you see North, I love Jack very much and I want to ask her something." Loki said and he looked at Bunny. The windows opened and Jack came in.

"Hey, guys are you…Loki, what are you doing here?" Jack asked confused.

"Jack, good you're here." Loki said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Now; that I have your attention." Loki said and grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack I want your family to know how much I care about you. I want to ask you if you will agree to be my wife." All the Guardians were shocked, but no more than Jack and Bunny.

"I….I….I need to go." Jack said and left the Pole. Loki stared at Jack.

"I'm very sorry Loki." North said. Tooth and Sandy gave him sad looks but they weren't exactly sad. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and left to search for Jack. He had a feeling he knew where to find her.

#

_Antarctica –One Day Later _

Jack didn't know how to react. She felt strongly for Loki but it seemed wrong. Especially since before seven days ago her feelings were for Bunny, they had been for Bunny for a long time. She felt so confuse.

"Jack?" she turned around to see Bunny standing there.

"Hey Bunny." She said and there were tears in her eyes. Bunny got close and cleaned them.

"Jacqueline, what is wrong?" He didn't want her to be sad.

"I…I didn't want to hurt Loki." She told him.

"Well he did surprise you." Bunny said. Jack wrapped her arms around Bunny, she looked up and they were close.

"I'm confused Bunny."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Bunny raised her chin.

"Of course it does." Bunny said.

"Why do you even care Kangaroo?" Jack said with a smile and Bunny knew it wasn't the nickname she was covering for something else. Her feelings, he had seen that smile before, the one she had given him before the spell. She had been hurt and he had caused that. He decided to throw whatever to the wind and tell her, how he felt.

"I care because it's ya and I care for ya." Bunny said. Jack looked at him with wide eyes.

"No you don't." Jack said. Bunny got an angry glint in his eyes.

"Don't call me a liar; I know exactly how I feel." Bunny said.

"And I am telling you that you're lying." Jack said pushing away from Bunny.

"I am not lying, Jacqueline; why would I lie." He told her.

"Because, I don't know you don't feel that way, you can I'm just I've mess things up. I'll put you in danger." Jack said and Bunny just looked at his wife. Yes, wife because even with Loki using magic it still didn't change the fact.

"Jack…" Jack shook her head and did the only thing she could do.

"Heimdallr take me to Asgard." She said. Bunny knew and knowing he didn't have more than a few hours.

"No!" he said and before the light could take her Bunny pushed her out of the way and they landed outside the light and they landed in the snow.

"Let me go." Jack said.

"No, I won't loose you I love ya too much to do that; I won't lose what we have, I'm sorry I was a jerk to ya but I didn't think I could make ya happy." Bunny said.

Jack looked at him and before she could say anything, Bunny did the only thing he could do. He kissed her and it was mind-blowing kiss. Jack lost herself in him and this was right, this felt right it didn't feel weird at all.

"Please don't let me loose you." He whispered to her ear. Jack didn't know what he was talking about, but she wrapped her arms around him.

"Bunny, you haven't lost me." she said and looked at him. "I love you too." she said.

At that moment something began to happen, there was a lot of wind picking up.

"Finally." Bunny turned around to see Loki standing there.

"Don't come near." Bunny said and Loki smiled.

"Please, like if I would hurt her." Loki said. "I really hope I don't have to ever do something like this again, bye Bunny."

"Bye?" Bunny said and he suddenly saw black.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Daddy, Daddy wake up." Bunny heard the voices and he opened his eyes to see Aric and Hope standing next to him. He got up and saw that he was in the Warren.

"Aric, Hope?" he said.

"Yeah, daddy." Hope said with a smile. Bunny pulled both of his children into a hug which was returned. He had missed them so much this week.

"I love ya, ya ankle-bitters." He said.

"We love you too Daddy." Hope said and Aric just cuddled.

"Where's your mother?" he asked noticing that Jack wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Momma went to make a blizzard." Aric said.

"Uh-huh, she sent us home." Hope added.

"Go on and play." He told them the twins jumped and went to run around the Warren.

Jack came back and she sighed. Most of her emotions had been taken out during that blizzard there had been a reason she told the kids to come back home. The good thing was that in Antarctica she didn't do that much damage. What she didn't expect was to be clobbered to the ground and kissed. When she kissed back, she knew those lips to well and she was already melting.

"I miss ya Snowflake." Bunny said looking at her. Jack looked at him confused.

"I've only been gone seven hours." She said, Bunny kissed her again.

"I love ya, Jack." He told her and Jack looked at him. "I'm so sorry."

"It doesn't matter Bunny." She told him. Bunny raised her up.

"It does matter and I want to know something." He told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Why wouldn't ya let us help ya with Thor?" that was a question she didn't expect.

"Because you wouldn't have been able to help, you would have gotten hurt, I've fought with him before and I know how to take the hits, plus the twins couldn't have both their parents out of commission." Jack said. Bunny shook his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I making ya happy?" he whispered. Jack looked at him.

"Yeah, I mean sure these few weeks have been difficult but you make me happy." Jack told him.

"I thought you would be better with someone else." He admitted.

"Silly Kangaroo." Jack said and pulled him down to kiss him. Bunny couldn't be happier with that, because he saw her smile the real one.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	48. Training Pt1

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the chapter. I want to thank **_**Warrior Nun, Phantom Sweeney13, MidnightDragon1728, majesticbeautysealedinice, JackFrostLover1324, JustATasteForWhatYouPaidFor, and Angeline **_**for the reviews. Okay so I am so sorry I've taken a while but I've been having a writers block and worrying about my other stores that have been screaming at me for a while. So here you guys go. This goes when Jack goes into training. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own the Norse Mythos. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Eight: Training Pt.1 **

Jack was not having a good time; she was kind of bored. Summer was going to come and she didn't want to be with the penguins this year. Not only that but she couldn't find the perfect place to sleep, not with some spirits wanting to attack her for no reason at all.

Her mind though went to Asgard, they place she had visited, she wondered if she would be welcomed there. Maybe she could sleep there in peace. Sure Loki came to visit her and they had fun, but could she go back if she wanted. Well it wouldn't be bad. She closed her eyes and looked at the sky.

"Heimdallr, can you take me to Asgard, please?" she said. Nothing happened for a few seconds and she was about to move when a light consumed her and she was traveling.

#

When she arrived she looked at Heimdallr.

"Hi."

"You seemed confused." He said. Jack looked at the stars before looking at stars before turning to look at him.

"I didn't think I would be able to come back."

"Ah…you do remember Odin All-Father said you were able to return." He told her.

"Yeah, sorry, we're Loki and Thor?" she asked.

"Go to the palace." He tells her.

"Thank-you, I just…I'm going to look for them." She said and moved away, she didn't need to tell him what she felt. Heimdallr looked to the sky; he had been keeping an eye on her-orders from Odin, and knew that she didn't feel inadequate.

#

Jack arrived into the city and she was immediately met by Loki.

"Jacqueline, is good to have you back." He told her.

"Is good to be back." Jack tells him and it's the truth. It would be hard to lie to the God of Lies and Mischief after all. As they walked more toward the palace Loki looked at Jack.

"You seemed bothered is something wrong?" he asked.

"No it was just that I didn't think I could come back." She told him.

"Once Father has made his choices it takes a very strong thing to change his mind." Loki said. "But if you still doubt I think, I can change your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Come." He said.

They moved together and some of the Aesir looked at the pair and some smiled and some were wary but would not disrespect someone Odin had decided to take in. as they walked the halls they came to a room and Loki opened the door. Jack looked in and saw that the walls were gold but Blue and white were the dominant colors of the room. It also seemed to be cold.

"This is your room, the All-Father had it made for you after you left, for when you came back." He said.

"Oh." She said and she felt tears in her eyes. No one had done very nice things for her; most of the time she got insults except for a few and this was the nicest thing. Loki noticed and touched her shoulder.

"It is okay to show some emotion." He told her.

"Thank-you, I really mean it." she told him. Loki smiled at her and it seemed to Jack that to her, he would always smile and it made her happy that she could make someone happy.

"We should got to Thor and the Warriors Three they are in the arena." Loki said and they walked toward the arena.

#

When they arrived Thor was just finishing with Volstagg and when he looked up he saw Jack and couldn't help but smile wildly.

"Sister Jacqueline is good to have you home." He said and hugged her tight.

"Thor…can't breathe." She told him.

"Oh, sorry." He said and put her down.

"Lady Jack, what do you plan to do in your visit?" Fandral asked kissing her hand.

"I…I actually won't be with you for two weeks." She told them.

"Why not?" Volstagg asked.

"I have to go to sleep to gain energy." She told them.

"You have Odin sleep?" Sif asked.

"Ah…I don't know." She told them. "But the first weeks of summer I must sleep."

"Well we must feast your return." Thor said and they all moved to the feast room.

#

Arriving Odin looked to Jack and smiled.

"Jacqueline, you grace us with your return." He said kindly.

"Hello." She told them. "Is really nice to be back."

The feast was wonderful and Jack was having a lot of fun breaking some cups like Thor and they smiled together.

"Another!" they said.

They were having fun until the nighttime and she was getting weak. Loki noticed and once Jack fell Thor caught her.

"It seems sleep has caught up with her." Loki said.

"Yes, brother we should take her to her bedroom." Thor said. They walked together to her room. "Heimdallr mention, she was looking for peace."

"Yes, it seems some spirit have been getting rough." Loki said.

"If they endangered her we will deal with them." Thor said seriously.

"She should also be taught to defend herself, that time with the Frost Giant a mighty feat but she has not training." Loki told him.

"She will be trained, but until she comes off her Jack-sleep." Thor said. They laid her in the bed and put the staff next to her bed. Once Loki covered her, she was covered in a shield that covered Odin as well.

#

_Two Weeks Later _

Jack woke up and she looked around and she got off the bed too see that she had clothes laid down and a bath already drawn in her chambers. She took a shower and changed into what she noticed was almost armor.


	49. Training Pt2

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Night-Fury1, FrostBitten Snowdrift, DivineOokami, Warrior Nun and Cheetahgirl123**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own the Norse Mythos.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Forty-Nine: Training Pt.2 **

_Asgard _

Jack was already in her armor when she grabbed her staff and walked to find Thor and Loki.

"Lady Jacqueline, Thor and Loki are waiting for you in the arena." One of the servants told her.

"Thank-you." Jack said.

"Your very welcome, Lady Jacqueline." He said and moved out of her way.

Jack moved and she arrived to the arena to see Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three were standing there. Loki was the one to turn.

"Jack you have awoken." Loki said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Lady Jacqueline that outfit makes you very beautiful." Fandral said kissing her hand making Jack blush.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jack said.

"Loki and I believe you must learn to defend yourself." Thor said.

"Why?" Jack said.

"Jack, I know people have bothered you and I don't want you stuck in cave healing your wounds." Loki told her. Jack looked at him.

"Ho...How did you know that?" She asked surprised.

"Heimdallr informed us of your time spend in the cave." Thor told her. "I will not let my sister be beaten and I will have you train."

"Alright." She sighed.

"Good." Thor said with a smile. "I will be the one training you."

Jack knew she was going to be black and blue. She stood in the arena and looked at Thor. He came at her and she moved out of the way using her staff to freeze the ground and making him slip. Thor instead of being upset he laughed.

"Good, using your abilities." Loki said from the sidelines.

"I'm supposed to." Jack said.

"Yes, but you should also learn something else besides your staff to learn from." Thor said. He grabbed her staff and threw it to Loki. He then gave her a shield and a sword. "You will learn like a warrior of Asgard."

"Okay." Jack said. Sif corrected her stance and Thor changed to a sword and shield as well.

They began to train again and Thor was not going easy on her either. When she dropped the sword, she covered his strike with the shield and she couldn't get her sword. Hogun sent her a maze and she used it to her advantage.

"Hogun!" Thor said. He just shrugged his shoulders till Grimm as ever. Jack took the advantage and went at Thor. It made him laugh in happiness.

"Come sister, you are enjoying battle." Thor said.

"Yeah, I kind of am." Jack told him.

#

It took months to get Jack to move from one weapon to the next. She had to travel from Asgard and Earth for these months. Her last test would be with her staff and Thor's hammer. When the day came, it would only be the Warrior's Three, Sif and Loki no one else would be aloud in the arena at all. Jack is her armor and her staff strap on her back a sword in her hand and facing Thor.

Thor is on the side with his armor and the hammer in his hand. They both have shield because they don't really want to hurt each other.

"Begin." Loki said.

Thor is the first one to initiate the attack, he goes to her with the hammer but Jack flipped she had figure out how to use some of the wind of Asgard to her advantage. So she flipped over his head and raised her sword getting him in the side.

"Oh, look at that she nailed Thor." Fandral said.

They went back into battle. Thor was able to nail Jack with the hammer, making her bend down. He made her drop her sword and Jack grabbed her staff using snow on him. He was coming with Mljonir to hit her when Jack made a wall of ice very thick. It made the hammer vibrate but it didn't penetrate the ice.

"What?" The Warriors Three said at the same time. Loki was just smiling at that. Thor began to try to break the wall. He used lightning and Thor was not trying to hit her just break the ice. When it hit her, everyone stopped and Loki screamed and went to her. Thor stopped the lightning too quickly and Jack was still standing.

"You seriously stopping now?' she asked. Thor laughed and just as she was about to fall Loki grabbed her. He carried her bridal style.

"Sleep Jacqueline." Loki said.

Jack shook her head. "How I do?" she asked.

"You did great, if something were to happen to me, you are the one to bring me to my senses." Thor told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	50. Nightmare

**A Frozen Rose **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Night-Fury1, Warrior Nun, sanio and majesticbeautysealedinice **_**for the reviews. Now WOOOO! This is my 50 chapter, I love you guys so much for the reviews and favoring and following the story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Rise of the Guardians; they belong to DreamWorks and William Joyce. I also don't own the Myth I will be using. I don't own the Avengers or the Norse Mythos.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Frozen Rose **

**Fifty: Nightmare **

Both Jack and Bunny knew it would happen sometime. It was part of a kid growing up, but they really did get surprised when the twins had their first Nightmare. They had one person to blame though: Director Fury.

#

Alec and Hope had insisted on going to visit Thor and Loki in Avengers Tower. They had been sneaky and had sent a message to Loki, so he had already agreed to let them come. Jack and Bunny really didn't have a choice but to let them go.

"Please be careful with the Loki." Jack said.

"I will." Loki said.

#

Jack and Bunny had spent the rest of the day together, they were wrapped in each other's arms and doing nothing but see the beauty of the Warren.

"It's too quiet." Bunny told her.

"I know." Jack told him. Bunny looked down at her and bent down to kiss her. Jack raised herself a bit and kissed him back.

#

_Avengers Tower _

The twins in their Pooka form were with Loki and Thor when the light went on.

"Code Green has been activated." JARVIS told them.

"What's code green?" Hope asked.

"It means Dr. Banner has turned into what the Man of Iron calls the Jolly Green." Thor told them.

"Whoa, Jolly Green?" Alec says.

"You are to stay here while we check on the good doctor." Loki tells them. Thor and Loki left to go check it out. But they made one mistake; they left two curious twins, two curious twins that are the children of Jack Frost.

"Want to go see him?" Hope asks. Alec is already tapping his foot on the ground and they both leave in search of Dr. Banner who was one of their favorite people.

#

They turned up in the lab where they see most of the Avengers. When they looked to see a large green man standing there.

"Where's Bruce?" Hope asks getting the attention of the other Avengers.

"You too get away from Dr. Banner that is an order." Fury yells. The twins looked at him with frighten eyes and they moved to hide behind The Hulk.

"Bunnies." The Hulk says.

"Yes, Hulk, Bunnies do you remember them." Steve asks.

"Banner Likes Bunnies." Hulk says.

"We like you too." Hope tells him. The twins climb up The Hulk easily and sit on his shoulders. The Hulk just sits down. That calms Thor and Loki.

"Get those kids off him!" Fury command in a voice that scares the kids. The Hulk growls at the Director and Steve turns to Thor and Loki.

"They are your niece and nephew, what do you think we should do?" he asks not taking in account anything Director Fury said.

"The twins have seen things not many children see in their age being with The Hulk is not something that would harm them." Loki says.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

During dinner Alec and Hope tell Jack and Bunny about meeting the Hulk. Jack already knew because Loki told her.

"So, what happened after he sat down?" Jack asks.

"He became Dr. Banner." Alec tells them.

"Hm…that would be a sight t see." Bunny tells them.

"Well I hope you two had fun." Jack says.

#

Jack and Bunny put them to bed and they go to their own room to sleep. It's the middle of the night when they feel the presence of Pitch in their house.

"Bunny, did you feel that?"

"Yeah, let's go." He says. They move quietly to their children's room. They move in to see Pitch standing there.

"Wat ya doing here Black?" Bunny asks.

"I was wondering when the twin were going to have their first nightmare." Pitch told them. Jack moved fast and sat next to her children. Pitch was about to touch her but Bunny was already standing there and he could feel Sandy coming. "Fine, but remember this will not be their first nightmare."

"It is the last you come in here." Jack tells him.

"Oh I know but I just wanted to see their faces in their first nightmare you can't deny me that." Pitch tells them and disappears.

Bunny and Jack wake up the twins and they are in their arms hugging them tightly.

"What did you dream about?" Jack asks.

"Fury, was hurting Dr. Banner." Hope tells them.

"He wants hurt the Doctor you can see him tomorrow." Bunny tells them. The twins fall asleep and Bunny and Jack don't have the heart to leave them. So they take them to their nest and keep them tuck in with them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next morning when Jack appears with the twins no one in the Tower questions it. They had gotten a bit used to the visits. Jack leaves for a few minutes to deliver snow and when she comes back she is surprised to see Dr. Banner asleep with the twins by his side.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. Okay important I will be putting this story complete. But I might put on more chapters to it.**


End file.
